Oh Tachikawa!
by Achiri
Summary: Chaotic is: Yamato likes Mimi. Mimi likes Yamato but thought he likes Sora, who likes Taichi, who used to like Mimi, now Sora! Read the bizarre love story of the four famous digidestineds and see if their hearts find a way before their eternal farewell!
1. She Says

Before I could start this new fiction, this is set when Matt and Mimi's in 4th yr. Of college (Mimi's accelerated when she was in the 2nd grade). Matt shows that he likes Sora, deeply Mimi. Sora thinks Matt really likes her; Mimi never liked Matt as a 'thing'. How will Matt catch her heart, when he has been catching her since they were at the Digiworld? It starts when he lied that he doesn't like her. 

Oh Tachikawa!

Chapter 01: She Says

It was September 2, opening for new classes, Yamato Ishida will be a 4th year, before he could go to school he thought the things he'd done last year.

Flashback 

"Sora, come on!" Matt pleaded, Sora shook her head. He sighed and heard laughter next row; Mimi and Tai were having the funniest moment. "The cat purred so I think the dog will bark." He predicted, listening attentively. Mimi smiled and heard a bark. Yes, Tai was right. The two laughed hilariously; somehow Matt just wanted to be like Tai.

He stopped flirting with Sora and went over at Mimi and Tai next to the window.

"Come on Tai, you don't want to spend time with a ditz." He said, trying to leave her.

"She's not a ditz! Actually, she's kinda fun!" he said, putting an arm on her shoulder, Mimi stuck her tongue out at Matt. "Aren't you supposed to be bugging Sora and asking her a date?" she reminded him sarcastically. Matt frowned and examined her reaction. _What? Not even a tint of jealousy? She's so high. _He sighed, trying not to look jealous. "Yeah, I am finished with that, on my schedule I think it's time to annoy you." He said, Mimi quickly shook her head and clutched at Tai's shirt.

Tai grinned and nodded, leaving Mimi with Matt. _Oh great, why can't he just go and bother Sora? _Matt took a seat beside her and kept silent. Mimi turned her head away from him. _Okay, this is really weird, he must bother Sora! I planned them to be a popular couple! _She inhaled and turned to face him, as she open her eyes, she saw that Matt was gazing at her. "Okay Matt! You two-timer! You must like Sora! I planned you two!' she blew it all up.

"I like Sora than you, you know, you smell like a rotten fish." He said insincerely. A vein was throbbing on her head and grinned.

"Sora's monster!" she teased, standing up. _Now you did it Mimi! He's going to tickle you non-stop! _Matt stood up and seized her body or 'hugged' her, trying not to release her and tickling her neck.

"Stop! You jerk!" she yelled, everyone in the class looked at the two and gave "Hey!" in a romantic tone. "Yuck!" Mimi screamed and stepped his foot. _Why's she so hard to get? I'm good looking, I'm top 3 in class, and I'm a heartthrob in this class! _

Matt looked at her and saw a vein throbbing in her head, he laughed a little. "You're supposed to be with Sora!" she yelled and went off.

_End of Flashback_

Yup, not even saying "I love you Sora." Will make her jealous. One year and parting of ways. One year to have a chance to say he likes her. How?

_Flashback_

It was Algebra, a guy was waiting for Mimi. "Excuse me, do you need something?" the professor asked, he nodded. "Yes, this is Michael, I'm looking for Mimi Tachikawa." He said loudly, Mimi stood up and acted freakishly, shivering and hiding under her table. "I don't like him!" she yelled, a vein throbbing in her head, Matt heard this and he felt something that he should protect her.

"Go away!" he yelled at the guy, which caused everyone to say, "Hey!" in a romantic tone. Michael shrugged and gave a flying-kiss to Mimi, which made her cry.

"I don't like him…" she reminded herself, Matt poked her shoulder.

"Here." He handed her a box of tissue, she accepted and thanked. The professor sighed and returned to discussion.

_End Of Flashback_

_Well, that's the only memorable thing we had. Oh, it's not just that. _

Matt went to his thoughts again.

_Flashback_

It was Green Month, their science professor attached a pink ribbon on Sora's work; a birdhouse as it was placed at the school garden. Sora was creative, stylish, and yet more matured. Mimi received a blue ribbon; a cactus she had been trying to avoid showering too much water. Mimi's cute, ditzy-a bit, bubbly, funny (she never knew how funny she is), musically-inclined and a cheerleader (ACE). Yes, she may not be smart as Sora, but she's really fun to be with.

"Oh well, at least I'm blue." She said as she shrugged and placed the cactus near the oak tree. Then, she felt a finger that poked her waist; she looked back and saw Tai.

She sighed and said, "Tired of chasing Sora?" she asked sarcastically, Tai nodded. Actually, Tai likes Mimi, just like Matt, he makes her jealous.

"Meems, have you seen Matt?" he asked, Mimi almost dropped the plant.

"No, and I don't want to see him." She said hurtfully, at the back, another finger poked her waist.

"Tai!" she accused.

"Do you think I can do that while I'm in front of you?" he said defensively. Mimi looked back and saw Matt.

"You!" she accused, Matt pouted.

"That hurts, take that back!" he ordered. Mimi rolled her eyes.

"No!" she disagreed.

"Okay then, I'll go over at your house and tell your parents' that I'm your boyfriend." He said with a grin. Mimi freaked.

"Don't! They'll go mad at me!" she said, she had no time to think of romantic fluff, her parents' were really going to kill her.

"Then you tell Sora that I'm asking her out." He said, Mimi nodded hysterically. _What? No jealousy! My patience for you, Tachikawa is overheating! _Mimi went off to look for Sora, but then Matt grabbed her wrist.

"Don't." he took his words back.

"But you're going to tell my parents!" she exclaimed.

"No I won't, I'll tell Sora." He said. Mimi sighed in relief. Tai pushed Mimi towards to Matt that made the two hug. Then Tai took out his camera and captured a picture.

"Ha!" Tai exclaimed successfully.

"Don't you go and publish that!" Mimi reminded/warned, which made Tai grin.

Something tells Matt to do it.

"So, Sorato or Mimato?" Tai asked the crowd. "SORATO!" the crowd said, Tai grinned. Mimi smiled and Matt pouted. _This is my fault. I like Mimi more! If only I didn't push Sora. . _

_Good! They still like Sorato! Ah! Saved by Tai! _Mimi thought.

Mimi smiled widely; no she never loved Matt, not even a tint. Because she likes…Guess what, T.K. This made Matt so jealous. T.K. his own brother. Yeah right.

_Why T.K.? I'm more cuter than him, well-some says I'm T.K. and he's Matt! But she should choose me._ And then, Tai came up to him.

"Hey Tai, I need to talk to you." He said, Tai nodded and went at the back of the oak tree.

"It's about Mimi." Matt started. "What about her?" Tai asked.

"Tai, I like Mimi." He confessed, Tai's jaw dropped. "You mean you don't like Sora?" he said a little bit angry, he nodded. "Matt, I like Mimi too." Tai confessed. Matt's eyes widened.

"Not Sora?" he asked, Tai shook his head.

"Why do you like her?" Matt asked. "Well, she has a unique attitude that I want from her, she's cute, and oh I don't know! I just like her!" Tai said lamely. "What about you?"

"I like her since we're at the Digiworld. I like her because she has this kind of attitude that makes her-her! Her voice sounds cute whenever she complains, the way she points is cute too, the way she laughs is like she has hiccups, and that's cute too." He said.

"So, this means we're at war, right?" Tai asked angrily.

"Yes, objective; retrieve Mimi Tachikawa's heart." He confirmed, Tai nodded, the two-shook hands. The two sat on the grass and enjoyed the sight of Mimi; who has been chasing Daisuke because he just stole her bag.

"Daisuke!" Mimi exclaimed, Daisuke laughed. _I like the way she does. _

"Hey Matt, do you think Daisuke has a crush on Mimi?" Tai asked, Matt examined the two and yes.

"Uhuh. I thought everyone like Sora, but it seems that they're giving more attention to Mimi." He said. Tai grinned suddenly. "Matt, what will you do if Mimi likes me better than you?" he asked challengingly. Matt raised a brow.

"I guess there's no reason to live if the purpose of living is gone." He said, Tai chuckled. "What's so funny?" he asked furiously.

"Nothing, you take things seriously, you know." Tai tried not to laugh. Matt returned his gaze at Mimi, this time, Daisuke had stolen her book.

"Daisuke!" she chased him, losing breath. Daisuke laughed and somehow enjoyed it.

"Daisuke's lame." Tai said, Matt arched a brow.

"He's flirting's so last season." Tai said, answering Matt.

"Have any ideas who likes Mimi as much as we do?" Matt asked.

"Hmmm…Joe, Izzy, Takeru, you, me, Daisuke, Michael, your band…Man, she's a sweetheart." Tai said.

"Yeah, she just stole me and my band's heart." Matt said, looking at Mimi again.

Mimi bonged Daisuke on the head and took the book away from him.

"You're giving me the heart attack!" Mimi exclaimed. Matt gave a little laugh. _Why does she have to be like that? I have so many rivals. Tai, Daiuske, Izzy, Joe, my band and Takeru. Whoa. Yeah, let's consider her a sweetheart. _Then he saw the way she laughs like she has hiccups, yeah that was funny. (A/N: Well, my crush says that **my** laugh's kinda cool, you know, like you have hiccups. It was unique though.)

He blushed a little, then Daisuke stole her bag…again, and she came up chasing him…again. Something just made Matt feel jealous. _Why didn't I think of that? Surely, they're communicating a lot now! _Mat examined Daisuke's way of flirting, he rolled his eyes and grinned. _Hmmmm…anyway, my flirting can't be even called flirting in others' views! _Tai glanced at Matt. _Well, I can't deny Matt's popular, he's talented. I'm nothing but-wait! I'm a soccer player Ace! Yet, a competition with him for Mimi? Let me see, Jjoe, T.K., Izzy, Daiuske, my team has a crush on her! Yeah, well, she looks cute though. Who would resist, I thought all of Sora's admirers admire Sora only, but then again, she's being used, to make Mimi jealous, yeah right. _

_End of Flashback _

So, he wasn't alone liking Mimi, clueless Mimi. Which means he has to pass up Tai, his band, Daisuke, Takeru, Izzy and especially Joe and Michael, which he knew that the two were close to Mimi. Though, thousands of girls will die for him just to kiss him, but a certain someone would not, yeah, which made her so unique, you can't even buy her for 1,000,000,000 yen.

He got up and went to school, before entering the gate, he waited for Mimi. Five minutes of waiting, Mimi appeared, she has changed, yet her laugh didn't.

"You're waiting for Sora?" Mimi taunted, as usual. Matt managed to grin. _Ugh! Can you please get Sora out? I'm waiting for you! Dickhead! _

"No, I was waiting for you." He said, grabbing her wrist.  
"Hey!" she said, trying to let go. Matt gripped it more.

"Shut up or I'll tell your parents I'm your boyfriend." He threatened, Mimi shook her head, instead of thinking mushy stuff._ He's still Ishida. _

"Ah! No don't! I'll help you get with Sora!" she promised, Matt gripped her hand more. _Sora this, Sora that! Man, can Sora please be in a side for a moment? My patience is running off, Tachikawa!_

"Where are we going?" she said nervously.

"To the classroom, idiot." He said as Mimi biting her finger.

Yet, this attitude attracts him, she's completely a wreck when she gets involve with it.

The two headed towards the classroom as Matt attracting attentions.

"I'm confused, Sora or Mimi?" a girl whispered.

"I vote for Sora. She and Matt communicates well." Another said.  
"I like Mimato, the two look cute." The girl said.

"Hey Matt!" a voice came behind, running towards the two and moving between them. Tai.

"Hey Tai." Matt said less happily.

"I think Tai and Mimi are cute!" the girl said, her friend nodded.

"Call it a Michi!" she said happily. Matt heard. _'Call it a Michi!' it sucks.Taiora instead than Sorato, Michi or anything out there!_

"So, what are YOU up to?" Tai asked the two, Mimi shrugged merely.

"Oh, if there's nothing, Mimi, you want to go at the soccer field?" Tai asked, before Mimi could answer, Matt interrupted.

"Why? Are you two having a thing!" he almost yelled.

"No, I have cheerleading practice and he has soccer practice. What's bad about that?" she answered, almost hurting Matt. _I can't believe I'm losing to another ditz. **(Tai)**_

"Oh." He said stupidly. Mimi spotted Sora.

"Hey Sora! Matt's asking you out!" she reminded her, Matt poked her backbone, Tai snorted, the others said another romantic "Hey!". Sora ignored Mimi's reminder.

"If you don't want to lose from Tai, go after her!" Mimi exclaimed to Matt, Matt was so hurt. _You brat! I'm trying to get YOU from Tai! _Mimi opened her locker and took something out of it; It was a picture of a well-known J-actor, Tsujai Ikoseyho. Then, she said, "Good morning Tsujai! Hope you'll discover me!" Matt sweat dropped. Then, Mimi's eyes began to heart-shape. "Hey, Miyako! Isn't he cute?" she exclaimed. "Oh! Tsujai's not cute! He's handsome!" she giggled, the two girls chatted about the J-actor.

_So, I guess she never had it. Well, her hopes and dreams from that Tsujai's dull. _He began to think negative things about the J-artist's relation to a cheerleader.

In the middle of the class (no prof. –Yahoo!-)

Class A-4 was having a racket; Tai had stolen Mimi's book again, fanboys were surrounding Sora and Matt was alone by the window with jealousy in his eyes.

_Tsk. They're just playing atround, right? _He looked straightly at Tai and Mimi, then a girl holding a long piece of paper written; MICHI, MIMI4TAI! _This is sickening! _

"MIMI AND MATT'S MORE BETTER!" a blue-haired girl shouted, the crowd jeered and said, "SORATO!" Matt showed a hidden grin.

"No Mimi and Matt please!" Mimi yelled, "Sora and Matt more better!" she said happily. Matt clenched his teeth and is hands were balled, trying not to lose grip.

_This really sucks, why? Stupid Tai! _His temper was about to lose when a hand was on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Mimi.

"Hey, are you alright?" Mimi asked, Matt was startled; her eyes was filled with care, her expression shows tender. _Could there be a space in your heart? _Maybe, he never saw this Mimi Tachikawa. Maybe, they argue a lot, but this time…no answer can be told.

"Yeah." He said blankly, Mimi blinked few times and sat beside him. This was so unexpected, when there are times he's going to sit beside her, she'll transfer to another seat.

"You know, Tsujai's birthday's on September 16!" she burst out, Matt sweat dropped.

"I know, drop your nagging, okay? Can we just talk about something else?" he said, being annoyed.

"Okay! You know, he's jersey number is 7!" she said, Matt sweat dropped again.

"You're a Tsujai addict, if you want to know that." He told her, Mimi nodded.

"I'll make my jersey number 7." He said with a grin, Mimi ignored.

"Yeah! And he's favorite color is green! My crest of Sincerity's green!' she said, with starry eyes, Matt double sweat dropped.

"My favorite color's green too." He said, well so obviously, he alaways wear green.

"I don't doubt, you wear green back at the Digiworld." She said with a giggle.

Then, Matt noticed that they never talked something more well than Tsujai, clothes and blah blah blahs.

Mimi then tied her hair in pigtails, which made Matt blush- fixing her hair in front of him? _She looks ugly, no she doesn't she looks cute, no, pretty. _Matt gave a lopsided grin.

"You know, I finally realized that you look hot." He said, Mimi smiled.

"I have been so hot when I was born, you know." She said, Matt grinned widely.

"Did you had your first kiss?" he asked unexpectedly, Mimi froze a little and shook her head.

"And I don't want that Michael to have it either!" she said loudly, anger rose. "He's a jinx! Man, I'd rather go out with anyone in this world than him!" she exclaimed, Matt smiled. _And that includes me. _

"where's T.K.? I have been dying to see him!" she exclaimed to Matt.

"Mimi, our parents are divorced, if you want to risk your legs to Shibuya, your choice." He said, Mimi nodded.

"What about you accompany me?" she offered, Matt shook his head. _Man, me with you? Really? _

"come on! You're his brother, he'll be glad to see you too!" she said with glittered eyes.

"Oh-okay." He said nervously. Really he's so happy.

"Oh thanks! You never know how much this means to me!" she said happily and hugged Matt. Matt stood frozen, but he was cool of it, it was Mimi after all.

"Hey!" the other students said in a romantic tone.

"No MORE SORATO! I guess…" Maui cheered. ¼ MIMATO and ¾ SORATO.

Mimi just rolled her eyes and went back to her seat with Matt.

"Please shut up or I'll tell who's your crush, Maui!" Mimi muttered, Matt looked at her with interest.

"What?" Mimi asked flatly.

"Who's Maui's crush?"

"I-I can't tell!"

"Okay then, no choice, (turns to Tai) hey Tai, do you know Mimi's crush?" then Mimi pulled him on his collar.

"Shut up!"

"Now, who's Maui's crush, not going to tell? Your choice! (turns to Tai again), hey Tai, Mimi's crush is-" cut off again when Mimi pulled the back of his collar.

"Oh how I hate you!" she cursed, Matt grinned.

"Now tell me! (Mimi shook her head and Matt shrugged and turns to Tai). Mimi's crush is-" cut off again when Mimi pulled his collar again.

"What are you doing! You're about to blab in the whole world who's my crush!" Mimi retorted, turning red.

"Tell me Maui's crush then (Mimi frowned and Matt shrugged again and turns to Tai). Taichi, Mimi's crush is T-" Mimi pulled his collar again and Matt grinned again.

"I really hate you!" Mimi cursed, Matt grinned, then Maui turned to Mimi with a smile.

"Mimi, someone said that you two are having MU!" Maui said delightfully, the students smiled with a romantic "Hey!". (A/N: MU means Misunderstanding, meaning an argument that makes boy/girl closer.)

Mimi frowned, while Matt snickered. "Yeah, we do." Matt muttered loudly. Mimi punched his arm playfully. Sora and Tai are having MU in other's point of view, so as Mimi and Matt having MU.

"Eeew! Don't you ever do that!" Mimi warned him, Matt stuck his tongue out and was about to lick Mimi's hand, but she bonged him.

Matt laughed.

"Can you tell me who's your crush? At this room?" he asked, Mimi gulped.

"I-can't tell." She said defensively, Matt poked her waist again.

"Alright! I'll tell you! Keep it a secret!" she said, Matt grinned.

"My crush is-is-T-Tai." She answered nervously. Matt's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe it! Tai and Mimi? _Michi? _

"Whole world, Mimi's crush is Tai!" Matt yelled angrily.

"Hey what's that for?" Mimi demanded. The others looked at her and Tai blushed madly.

"MICHI!" the students yelled, Matt went to the far side corner of the room, ignoring MICHI declaration.

Tai went to him and asked.

"Hey buddy, are you alright." he asked, Matt didn't answer.

"Stay away, now you have Mimi, you're both happy." He retorted.

Taichi shrugged. He didn't care his best friend being heartbroken as long as he has Mimi? Or does she like somebody else more than him?

_To be continued…_

**That's end of chapter one! Hope you like it! **

**Note: I'D Do Anything will end soon. (sorry.) **

**-mattmimiishida02**


	2. Mimi This and Mimi that

I'm Sorry! I can't handle myself on updating!

(This would be less hilarious.)

A/N: I think I only received few reviews, I want may reviews, please!

**Oh Tachikawa! **

**Chapter 02: Mimi This and Mimi That **

"Hey Matt! Don't forget! We're going to Shibuya!" Mimi exclaimed, Matt didn't have the mood to play with her right now. He was still thinking of MICHI AND MIMATO. _This sucks! Tai and Mimi? _He wanted to kick something to lose his anger.

"You can go with your pucker-up Tai." He told her sarcastically, still being angry.

"Don't bring Tai in this topic, Yamato!" she exclaimed.

"And why not? You two are now soul mates anyway." He said bitterly, the other students thought it was jealousy including Matt, Mimi thought that because he just wants to insult her.

"Watch out, Mimi, someone's jealous." Maui hinted.

"Who?" Mimi asked innocently. (Oh really, it's so obvious and she doesn't know it!)

"Uh-it's" Maui was cut off when Matt gave her a serious glare.

_Tai, Mimi, Tai, Mimi! Yuck!_

Yet. How he hates the idea of a soccer star and a perky cheerleader.

_Well, they're both active, unlike me…No! Still, Mimi's still compatible with me! _

"Hey Mimi!" Tai greeted to her in front of him. Matt rolled his eyes. _Show off, we'll see who's best. _

"Hey Tai!" Mimi greeted happily. Matt frowned as they flirted. _Why can't she smile like that when I'm greeting her? _

"Am I interrupting something in here? Cuz if I did, I would just leave." Matt said bitterly, looking at the two ditz.

"No you don't." Tai said, putting an arm on Mimi's shoulders. _Wonder what will Matt react when I'm doing this I front of him!_ ;D

Matt saw this and in other ways he want to kill Tai, right now.

_Why that good for nothing, mangy git! _His fists were balled, and his feet are already to attack him.

"Oh. It's already lunch!" Mimi minded. The bell rang.

She was about to leave the classroom when two 'for the love of Mimi Tachikawa's competitors just joined her by putting an arm in each side of her shoulders. Matt: left Tai: right.

"Hey Mimi!" Tai said. _Why can't Matt accept that I'm Mimi's favorite! _

"What are you tw-" Mimi was interrupted by Matt.

"Shut up or I'll tell your parents I'm your boyfriend." Matt threatened, Mimi shut up. (A/N: Mimi's just obeying Matt knowing he has more power over her, and besides, eve if she tells the truth, her parents won't even believe her.)

"What's that for Matt?" Tai said back to Matt angrily.

"What?"

"You know, shutting her up!"

"I just don't want her to be noisy!" he yelled. The two were the ones who're noisy…(tee hee!) Mimi sweat dropped, she could still remember the two fighting over the simplest things, and it's all because of her…

Just like….

When she was all complaining about her hair being frizzy, and her feet killing her and the heat burning her skin, Tai again as usual shut her up and then Matt just joined in and the two again…. fought. (sweat dropped.)

Okay, that was a long time ago and the two were still bringing up these.

"Shut up, why are you even following me?" she asked curiously, in front of the girl's bathroom.

"Uh- we thought you were going at the cafeteria, so I decided to join you." Matt explained.

"Oh, I'm not. I just got to change my clothes. You know, cheerleader." She said, closing the door.

Tai's jaw dropped. "She must not wear mini skirts Matt!" Tai freaked.

"Why not? She does have pretty legs." Matt said coolly. "See what I mean!" Tai freaked.

"What?"

"You're now being a hentai addict!" Tai said, pointing at Matt.

"Hang on, first, I'm just saying she does have pretty legs, and second, I'm not a hentai!" Matt yelled, leaning him at the wall. And he outgripped him.

Mimi then came out from the girls' bathroom, making every boys drool, including the two. Oh really, who would not appreciate this? Her ½ white and blue top, and the micro mini skirt.

"Okay Matt, maybe you're slightly right." Tai mumbled to Matt, his eyes are fixed on her waist.

"Slightly?"

"Yeah, you didn't even mention that she has a great body." Tai said.

"Man, it's freaking cold!" Mimi said, walking towards the boys.

The two reddened.

"Please, can someone get my jacket from my locker?" she favored, the two stepped in.

"I'll do that, I know you're code perfectly!" Tai said, leaving the two by mistake.

Total silence. "Do all cheerleaders have to wear that?" Matt said, grinning as he checks her top to bottom.

"Uh- yeah." She said uncomfortably. "But I think when you wear it, it's too cold, the whole school is air-conditioned even the Gym." She said, rubbing her arms.

"Well, why don't you change the uniform?" he said UNwillingly.

"Great idea!" Mimi said, shivering.

"I got your jacket, Mimi!" Tai said running with her pink hooded jacket.

"Thanks." She sad as she put it, covering her body. (Matt pouted.)

_I should be stop doing this! Mimi hates hentai! _

"Tai, lets go now." Mimi said, Matt arched a brow. "Okay!" Tai said dreamingly.  
"Wait, where are you going?" Matt demanded. "Cheerleading and soccer practice. Jeez Matt." Mimi said confidently. She tied her hair in ponytail and set off to the field with Tai. _Fuck, fuck, fuck! I hate that bastard! And you call him friend! Time for plan #229. _(A/N: Like I said, Matt's been trying to catch her heart since Digiworld!)

A chibi Yamato appeared with a stick and a blackboard.

How to be Tachikawa Mimi's boyfriend: Go follow them! (A/N: sweatdrop now.)

(Authors who's now reading this fic, we thought; so, that was his plan. How childish.)

Soccer field-

"Mimi! I heard you and Tai like each other!" Miyako exclaimed, lifting her glasses. "Yeah, I know." Mimi said, blushing red. She looked at the other side of the field. Tai and his team were talking about something,

Left side-

"Congrats! We heard Tachikawa likes you!" Ken said happily. Daisuke moaned.

"I always lose the person I like! I lose Miyako to Ken, Kari likes T.K. but T.K. likes Mimi and Matt likes Mimi and she likes Tai while Sora likes Tai!" Daisuke said.

"Shut up." Tai said.

Right side-

"But I like Mimi and Yamato more." Maui argued to Miyako. "Well, Tai and Mimi are more compatible! They're active, funny and mischievious! While Yamato's

Just a cold, lonely, aloof wolf!" Miyako said harshly, Mimi turned her back and looked at her hands. _He's not aloof. He's not lonely…isn't he?_

Left Side-

"I'd rather see Mimi with Matt than Tai!" Daisuke argued.

"Matt likes Sora! S-O-R-A!" Tai lied.

Right Side-

"Whatever! But ¾ of the school believes Yamato likes Sora anyway." Miyako said. "Who cares? Maybe Matt really likes Mimi than Sora!" Maui argued.

"Matt doesn't even care about Mimi! can't you see how he treats her!" Miyako burst out. Mimi dropped her pompoms. _So. So what if he doesn't care about me! I have Tai anyway. Anyways, just anyways. _

Back in the Hallway-

Matt hastily went down and went towards the field. Overheard:

"Mimi, you wanna go at Shibuya with me?" Tai said. "I'll be glad too!" Mimi said, forgetting Matt. End of Overheard.

_It's all Tai's fault! If only no one knew her crush…no, it's my fault. If only I controlled my temper, I wouldn't be blowing out the whole class about him and her, Michi wouldn't be 1st and newest._

Back at Mimi-

"See Maui! I told you! Now look, Tai asked Mimi to go to Shibuya!" Miyako taunted. "Shut up, we'll see, and I'll prove to you that Matt likes Mimi." Maui promised. "Take your time, even for 10,000 years." Miyako said. Mimi just felt guilty. _I know I shouldn't be feeling like this, but I promised Matt that we would go to Shibuya together before Tai asked me. _

Class A-4, in the middle of English class…

"Please answer exercises page 34, A and B." Prof. Yin said. The students turned their books and answered it. (A/N: Japanese pips are having English sub too, ya know. Although some find it quite hard.)

Mimi was having a hard time to answer A, #23.

A. Fill in the blanks with appropriate possessive form.

23.(Jess) books are old.

This one's tricky, Sir Yin said that a proper noun ending in s with one syllable will only add apostrophe. Whatever.

23.(Jess)Jess' books are old. (Wrong!)

After finishing the exercises, Mr. Yin collected their books and checked it hastily.

As Mimi received her book, she was only 24/25. She stood up and told the teacher,

"Sir, why's my answer in number 23 wrong?" Mimi asked.

"Because, Jess is a proper noun that ends with s, and it only has one syllable. If it only has on syllable, you should add apostrophe and s, but if the noun that the owner posses starts with s, you should only add apostrophe." Sir Yin said, Mimi still didn't understand.

Then she walked back to her seat and saw Matt smirked. "I'm supposed to be correct." Mimi said with the tweetums style. "No you're not." Matt argued.

"I am!"

"No!"   
"Yes!"

"No!" Matt said loudly in a childish way. Mr. Yin looked at him.

"What are you two doing? Matt you're acting like you're in the first grade." Mr. Yin joked, everyone laughed including Mimi. "If you're not arguing with Maui, you're arguing with Mimi. Grow up." Mr. Yin joked, the class was filled with laughter. "Not just that, I think you're still seven years old." Mr. Yin joked again. "Do you want me to send you back in the first grade, Mr. Ishida?" Mr. Yin asked jokingly, the class was about to die about his joke.

"Matt's going to be send in the first grade! Yahoo!" Mimi said happily. Matt glared at her. "And you Miss Tachikawa, you act like a kindergartener." Mr. Yin joked again, Matt laughed with the others, Mimi blushed. "No, onto the lesson. Now, you two, please stop arguing or I'll be sending you (pointing at Matt) in first grade and you (pointing at Mimi) in kindergarten." Mr. Yin joked; the class smirked, trying to hold their laughter.

Maui raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Michiko?" Mr. Yin said. "Sir, I have an idea, what if we send Mr. Ishida and Ms. Tachikawa at grade two!" Maui joked, the class burst out for laughter again, Mr. Yin sweat dropped. "I'll think about that."

Dismissal- at the subway

"Two bus tokens please." Tai said, the accountant gave them two bus tokens. "That will be 124 yen sir." The accountant said, Tai paid. "Let's go now!" Mimi said as she hugged his arm.

Back at school-

Matt was sitting at the school bench. _Probably Tai's now paying for two bus tokens and it costs 124 yen. _(A/N: Ironic isn't it?) Then he closed his eyes and stepped to his memories; about Tai and Mimi, Sora, Tai and Mimi again, his digimon, Tai and Mimi again, his band and his fans and Tai and Mimi again. He shook his head hysterically and as he open his eyes, he saw Sora, sitting at the opposite side of the garden. _Why's my chance always late!_ He stood up and walked towards her.

"Hey Sora." Matt greeted, Sora managed to smile. "Hi. You heard?" Sora said. Matt arched a brow, Sora sighed. "About Tai and Mimi."

"Oh," Matt said, feeling a little bit angry. "Well, they were meant for each other." Sora said hopelessly. Matt gripped his hands hard. Few minutes later, Sora began to sob. "Hey, are you alright?" Matt asked, wiping her tears. "I-I'm fine." Sora said, then her cellphone rang. "Hello, who's it?" Sora asked. "Hey Sora, it's me, Tai, you see, Mimi and I are kinda lost, d'you know where TK lives?" Tai asked, Sora closed her eyes once more. "Matt, where TK lives?" Sora asked unwillingly. "He lives at 1473 Koen Dori, Shibuya." Matt answered. "1473, Koen Dori Street." Sora answered disbelievingly. "Oh, thanks. Let's go now Mimi…" Sora heard Tai said to Mimi. Sora sighed and put her cellphone back in her pocket.

"I feel bad." Sora murmured, Matt just closed his eyes. "Join the club, it's my fault anyway." Matt said, Sora looked at him. "What do you mean?" Sora asked. "Well, I burst out Mimi's crush today, and it was Tai. And of only I can keep my temper down, it wouldn't be blabbed student to student." Matt said bitterly. "You know, people think you like me." Sora said amusingly. "Heh, that was just strategy, I like Mimi." Matt said honestly. Sora pouted. _He's just using me. And I thought he likes me!_

TK's house- at Koen Dori Street, Shibuya

"Hey TK! It's me, Mimi!" Mimi said enlighten as they entered the room.

"Oh, hey Mimi! And Tai!" TK said surprisingly. _I thought Matt and Mimi were going here!_

"Hi TK, Matt couldn't come." Tai said.

Back at school-

"What do you feel right now?" Sora asked, Matt sighed. "I feel sad, jealous, angry, dumped, stupid right now, Fuck what I said." Matt cursed. Sora nodded. "You really like Mimi, huh?"

"100 percent." Matt said surely.

"You know, I think you should change your attitude." Sora suggested.   
"How? Even if I change, she still won't like me." Matt said hopelessly. "You must stop saying bad words, be politer, and be you." Sora said, Matt sweat dropped. "This sounds like we're in a soap opera, am I right?" Matt said, Sora sweat dropped. "Well, I gotta go, I'm still looking for revenge." Matt said, leaving Sora.

"Bye."

TK's House-

"TK, we have something to tell you!" Tai started, TK's eyes grew.

"What?" "Mimi and I are now a futari!" Tai said happily. Mimi's eyes rounded. (Futari means a couple.) "What are you talking about!" Mimi said as she bonged him at the head. "Oww.."

"Jeez, wonder how painful Matt's taking this." TK said softly. "What?" Mimi asked. "Nothing." He said hastily.

End of Chapter 02: Mimi This and Mimi That   
Hope you all like that, next chap will have lots of humor, romance and chaos. (Hahaha!) Plz! Review, I'm begging! (Went down to knees) 

**Note for unheardcries: dnt worry! It's a full Mimato! Promise!**

**TakariMimatoKenyako: hehe…sorry, but it's a part of my plan, there will be Michi and Izzy/Miyako and Daikari. But I'm fully Mimato, Kenyako and Takari!**

UPDATING SOON 


	3. Yamato Loves Tachikawa

OK! Too much Michiness! I'll put this part fully Mimato! Yey for me!

Oh Tachikawa!

Chapter 03: Yamato Loves Tachikawa

Next morning, Matt just couldn't believe it after he woke up. He took a bath, changed his clothes to his school uniform, ate breakfast and hastily walked to school. It was early for him to go, but it will be worth it. Mimi always go to school 6:15 straight.

He passed through the school gate, to the halls and to the classroom. On his way, he saw Mimi cleaning the classroom. He looked at the Cleaners' Nook;

Monday

Sora Takenouchi

Metsuki Seimii

Tahome Washiteko

Raia Matashiro

Toko Shinjeho

Tuesday

Miaka Hiyo

Erika Xian

Reiko Mezumi

Nina Han

Shishiyo Hai

Wednesday

Mimi Tachikawa

Maui Machiko

Yamato Ishida

Resha Ta

Yuyo Tekumi

Thursday

Taichi Yagami

Yugo Sauya

Aya Tetsuki

Eri Takase

Kane Fuku

Friday

Reiho Kanibaru

Aoi Sugiuchi (got d last name from d person who crushes me!)

Nakuri Makito

Jiro Miho

Richii Fushitame

_It's Tuesday, it's neither Mimi nor our day to clean._ "How's journey to Shibuya with Tai?" Matt asked interestingly as he put his bag on the side of his chair. Mimi rubbed her hands and placed the broom on the corner of the classroom. "Just great, both of us got lost, then Tai called Sora and Sora said it is in Koen Dori Street, but Tai and I went to Bunkamura Avenue!" Mimi said angrily as she thought of the memory. A memory bubble showed and Matt and Mimi watched her bubble.

Chibi Tai and Mimi are arguing. "Tai, we're at Bunkamura Ave! Koen Dori's near the railroad!" chibi Mimi said angrily. "Oh, I thought of Bunkamura, it is filled with restaurants!" Tai said, his airheaded-ness became more obvious.

Mimi's memory bubble disappeared. Matt's blue eyes became dots. "This is all your fault!" Mimi accused as she pointed a finger at him. He looked very confused and happy. "Why are you accusing me, huh!" Matt said angrily fakely. "I would've spent more time with TK if you accompained me than Tai!" Mimi said as her head began to smoke. "Hehe…chill out, will ya? Anyway, why do you want to go out with me? I mean, d'you even think I like you?" Matt said jokingly. "Why you ungreatful, proud jerk!" Mimi cursed as she was about to ruin his hair with her sharp scissors, but Matt held both of her wrists. "Watch your blades, princess!" Matt said warningly. Mimi glared at him. "I'm so not afraid of you!" Mimi said bravely. Matt smirked. "Watch your words, princess. One time, when I was minding my own business and you asked something that I now forgot, I blew up and you cried. Now, show your courage, Mimi! If you still have it." Matt said. Mimi wanted to bury him alive. Mimi glared at him while Matt has this serious face, trying to scare Mimi. Her eyes soften a bit when his cold eyes stared at her, and it made her shiver. "O-okay, so I am scared of you, especially when you're in a bad mood." Mimi said softly. "And though I hate to see those eyes your giving me right now, Yamato. I think you're going to do something unexpected." Mimi ended. Matt looked at her for a while. _Does my eyes looks scary! _Then, Matt's eyes warmed and his lips twisted a smile. "So, you are afraid of me." Matt said with a joking manner, Mimi glared at him again. "Mimi, I'll tell your parents I'm your boyfriend." Matt said seriously fakingly. Mimi winced and looked at him. "Please no no no! They'll go beserk and if I explain what really is happening, they won't listen to me!" Mimi said as her hands clutched at his shirt, which made they're faces closer. His whole body became warm. "Man, you really are scared of me." Matt said as he looked at Mimi.

Twenty minutes later, the two of them still sat. No other students came; the two of them were the only people in the whole school. "Where is Maui anyway! There's no one here except the two of us!" Mimi exclaimed as she looked outside. "I'll go to right downstairs." Matt said as he left her for a while. He went straightly to the bulletin board and checked some 411s.

Attention for all 4th year College Students!

-Intrams and Escort and Muse of the Year for graduating students at September 10 to 29.

-Recollection at October 12, 7:00am to 5:00 pm

-Retreat at November 06 to 18. A4, A1, A2 and A3. (Two weeks).

-Winter Camp at December 5 to 9 at Winter Wasaki Eco Park.

-2nd Recollection at January 27, school auditorium, 7:00am to 5: 00 pm.

-Organization Fair at February 04, school gym.

-Hiking Week at March 15 to 22 at Spring Wasaki Eco Park.

-Foundation Day on April 23 to 26.

-Students' Application on May 16, Alumni's office.

-Farewell Party on June 19.

-Graduation Day June 20.

Note: No classes on September 03.

Good luck graduates!

Matt's jaw dropped. And thoughts filled his head. _Will I be the escort and Mimi will be my muse? And in our retreat, is my dormmate will be Mimi? And in our recollections, will-ugh! Slap it out Ishida! No classes on September 03? _

He quickly ran back upstairs and went inside the room, picked his things, grabbed Mimi's arm and her bag. "H-hey! Where are we going!" Mimi said angrily. "No time to talk, Tachikawa. There's no classes today so we go out and help me ask Sora today." Matt said as he run with her. "Sora's house is about two miles, Yamato!" Mimi said angrily. "Oh, instead of her, what about you?" Matt asked confidently. Mimi blushed. "No way!" Mimi said forcefully. "And why not?" Matt asked as they reached outside and stopped.

"B-because I don't wanna." Mimi said softly. She turned her back from him and walked away. "Anyway, thanks." Mimi whispered. Matt felt like a complete idiot. _Why am I even chasing her, she doesn't even like me, and nothing will change it. She completely despises me, and she likes someone else. _He was always heartbroken, everyday in every minute of every second. Seeing her with Tai or any boys even kindergarteners (tee hee!) makes his heart twist.

Following morning- Class A4

The History professor was absent again, the class was in chaos. "I vote for Sora our muse and Yamato our escort!" Erika said loudly. "No! I vote for Mimi muse and Tai for escort!" Aya said. "No no no! Mimi for muse and Yamato for escort!" Maui said happily, half of the class nodded. However, the third row where Mimi and Matt sitting together well…

"I like winter more!" Mimi said. "Summer's better." Matt said. "I hate summer! It's so hot that my hair always begin to friz." Mimi declined. "Well, winter makes me have a fever and colds you know!" Matt said defensively, Mimi was speechless. "Well, summer gives me sunburns!" Mimi said proudly, Matt glared at her. "How many times do I have to tell you that summer's better than your winter!" Matt said. "Say what you want! But I'm a winter fan!" Mimi said, their faces getting closer with anger…except Matt's. Somehow, arguing makes them know each other, and make them closer. "Whatever! But summer sucks!" Mimi said naughtily. Matt grinned evilly and twitched his poking finger at her waist. "Hey!" Mimi exclaimed, Matt smirked. "You know how my nerves work!" Mimi said sarcastically. "Attention pipz! At the third row, two people near the window are having MU! Again." Maui proclaimed, pointing at Mimi and Yamato who were still arguing. The students laughed, except for Tai. "Keep yelling at me if you want me to tell your parents that I'm your boyfriend!" Matt threatened; Mimi stopped complaining and covered her mouth. Yes, that blackmail always works.

Rrring! The damn bell rang a damn ring again!

"Okay, what's the next sub?" Mimi asked. "Computer." Matt said dully as he get his manual and went to Tai and his other friends. "Hey Sora, wanna come with me!" Mimi offered happily, Sora made a weak smile. "Nah, I've been called at the SC for announcements. See ya later!" Sora said and went downstairs. Mimi shrugged and walked alone to the Computer room. Mimi sat next to Maui and Matt sat next to Mimi. (Tee hee!)

Unexpected, the two weren't having MU. _Weird, about five seconds they're going to argue._ Maui arched a brow. Then, Mr. Hanabishi walked up and discussed a boring discussion about something…Hehe, they weren't listening. Maui sighed. Right then, Matt slowly put an arm around her waist securely. Maui blushed. "Ishida!" Mimi exclaimed as she tried to pull away. "If you do that again, I swear I'll do something." Matt said, Mimi began to be quiet.

Just then, the door swung open. "Good morning Mr. Hanabishi, may I enter the room?" Sora asked politely. "Yes you may." Mr. Hanabishi said and went back to the discussion. Sora looked around…no more seats. Matt quickly knew what's wrong so he stood up. "You can have my seat." Matt said quietly. The class began to giggle. "No thanks." Sora refused as she looked at Tai. Matt sat down and Mimi smiled. Somehow, a part of her never wants this situation. _Well, he will do the same if other people will have the same situation. I shouldn't be thinking like this. No. _She shook her head, and looked at Matt. Matt looked at her and arched a brow, Mimi giggled. "I thought so…" Mimi said quietly. "What do ya mean?" Matt said, pulling her closer. "You and Sora are made for each other." Mimi said happily fakely. "Shut up. Baka." Matt said with a grin. "Don't you ever call me baka!" Mimi exclaimed. "Mimi, why do you have to so short tempered?" Matt asked as he put his hand gently at her face. "It's because of you, Ishida." Mimi said bitterly.

After that boring class from Mr. Hanabishi, they went back to the classroom and sat down quietly. Mr. Utaka, the Algebra professor aka the strictest professor entered the room.

"Turn you books to p. 167." Mr. Utaka said, the class quickly followed silently. "If all of you can remember palindromes, they're numbers that can be repeated backwards and have the same sum." He said. "Just like 143." he joked. The class giggled. As Mr. Utaka walked, he turned to Yamato.

"Ah, Mr, Ishida, the wolf, the vocalist, the guitarist of the Teenage Wolves. Through your songs, are you dedicating it to your seatmate?" he kidded as he turned to Mimi. Without any hesitation, he nodded. The class gave a romantic "hey." While Mr. Utaka's been forcing Yamato to tell her I love you. It didn't take a long time to force him, about five seconds only. "Mimi, I love you." Matt said shyly, Mimi shook her head hysterically and laid her head at her table. "Now, Ms. Tachikawa it's your turn." Mr. Utaka forced, Mimi closed her eyes.

"Yamato, I hate you." Mimi said bitterly, Mr. Utaka gave a tsk. Matt felt heart broken. "Mimi, we all know that you and Mr. Ishida don't go along well. But you know what? Arguing makes a healthy couple." He said, the class giggled, Mimi pouted. "Now, Mr. Ishida, say I love you again." Mr, Utaka played. Matt turned to Mimi. "Mimi I love you." Matt admitted, Mimi was gone red.

"Yamato I still hate you even if you said that two hundred times!" Mimi said torturingly. "Yamato, kneel down to your princess and tell her you love her, if she still keeps saying she hates you, give her a kiss on the hand, if still saying I hate you, give her a kiss at the cheek and tell her you love her and if it keeps going on, kiss her at the lips." Mr. Utaka said forcefully. The other people's eyes widened. Matt's jaw dropped. "I refuse." Matt said. "You do it or you'll have an F!" Mr, Utaka said horribly. "But-" Matt tried to excuse. "Do it! Or you're not graduating!" Mr. Utaka said, Matt sighed and turned to Mimi. Firstly, he went closer to her ear. "Just play along, please." Matt said. He knelt down.

"Mimi I love you."

"Shut up, Ishida!" Mimi said. Matt gulped and planted a soft kiss at her hand. Mimi was dumbfounded.

"Mimi, I love you, just tell me or I'll get a freakin' F!" Matt said pissingly. "Please Yamato! Stop now!" Mimi said harshly. Matt looked at the professor who was glaring. _An algebra teacher became a romance matchmaker, weird. _He stood up, and kissed her cheek quickly. "I'm sorry." He muttered at her ear. "Mimi, I love you, I'm getting embarrassed now so please just say it!." Matt pleaded.

Tai's heart has been jabbed by millions of knives.

"I-l-lo-I hate you Ishida." Mimi said softly. _NO, I should not say I love him because I don't!_ Matt sighed, he looked around at the class. They gave him a 'do-it-now' look, so as Mr. Utaka. He cupped her chin, and moved his face near hers as they go closer and closer. And he pressed his lips to hers lightly and quickly pulled away. "That was cool!" Maui praised. "Mr. Utaka da best!" Sora said. "You mean the worst." Mimi muttered under her breath. Matt got up and sat next to Mimi. All of those Romeo and Juliet fluff wasted their lesson. Mr. Utaka left the room and the class was gone beserk as they crowd Mimi and Yamato. "Please, there is nothing going between us!" Mimi complaint. The crowd left them alone as Maui was having a MIMATO CLUB meeting. Matt looked up to her. "Don't worry, I really don't mean that. And those kisses, they're nothing." Matt said, trying to cheer her up. But now he's having all the heartbreak that Mimi has to receive. "Really! You don't! Good!" Mimi said happily fakely. "Good thing you know Tachikawa, cuz you're ugly." He lied. "Why you!" Mimi glared at him as she bonged him at the head. They began to argue, kid, fight with each other again. Just like what it will always remain.

'Shut up Tachikawa or I will say I really meant that I love you!" Matt threatened happily. "Okay." Mimi said softly, she thought about her first kiss. _No, I must not be feeling it. But that kiss he gave me was so real and in fact…I think he means it. No. He still loves Sora and I love…uh-no one?_ "Man that was fun." Matt said under his breath. _It was kinda fun, but I'm the only enjoyed kissing her, she never even wanted to be kissed by me, and if only she knew how much I love her. _

"Yamato, you're gone out again." Mimi said as she laughed. "Sure. You keep teasing me or I'll kiss you again." Matt blackmailed. "I'm not afraid of you Ishida." Mimi said bravingly. Matt turned his head to hers and grinned. He pulled her closer, but Mimi pulled away. "Uh, Ishida-kun, do you really meant that kiss?" Mimi asked shyly. "At your lips?" Matt asked confidently. "Uh, yeah. It's because I want my first kiss has meaning." Mimi explained. "Oh." That was all of his reply. "Oh? Okay. I better get rid of the kissed by Ishida tag." Mimi said as she dabbed her handkerchief at her lips. "Don't do that yet." Matt said as he seized her arm. "Why? You're not even my love, so I have to erase it." Mimi said as she continued. Matt gripped her arm more. "That means something, Mimi. But I'll tell you soon what does it mean." Matt explained.

"Anyway, summer's better." Matt said, trying to get rid the 'kiss in Algebra' moment, but he kept it in his heart. "Winter's cooler, Ishida." Mimi said as she began to laugh. And the moment was kept in her heart. "Summer's ugly." Mimi teased. "Shut up Mimi." Matt said. Mimi stuck her tongue out, Matt seized her body and began to tickle her. "Walk with one foot, Ishida!" Mimi threatened, but Matt didn't let go.

MU MU MU MU MU MU that's what you'll always find with Yamato and Mimi.

Matt smiled himself. _Weird. Just weird. I just noticed when I'm around her I'm not worried about Sora. _MU MU MU MU

"I don't know about you, Tai. But ever since Matt and Mimi became seatmates, they're beginning to know each other. Especially when they're having MU, right now." Sora said to Tai. Tai shrugged. Tai looked at the two, teasing each other. Right now Matt's been copying Mimi's moves while Mimi keeps arguing.

"Stop it!" Mimi said. "Stop it!" Matt repeated, Mimi brings out a mallet and was about to hit his head. "Just keep doing that or I'll go over at your house and tell your parents you-know-what." Matt threatened; Mimi glared at him and returned the mallet inside her bag.

Then Mimi put masking tape right at her mouth and Matt looked at her. "Mimi, that wouldn't help." Matt said. Mimi muffled something. "What?" Matt asked sarcastically. Mimi muffled again, this time, Matt sighed. "If you don't remove that tape at your mouth, I'll remove it and kiss it." Matt threatened. Mimi quickly removed the tape. "as I was saying, I'm trying not to be noisy like you." Mimi said proudly. Matt laughed. "At least I have some ideas for good!" Mimi said forcefully. "Suuure, Princess." Matt said. "If I'm the princess, you're the servant." Mimi said, Matt's jaw dropped. "Nah, I prefer, you're knight." Matt said, Mimi giggled. "And your princess is?" Mimi asked, hoping it was her. Hoping huh? "Sora!" Matt said, Mimi pouted. "As usual." She muttered, Matt grinned. _Oh, so my princess is jealous, huh?  
_"Hey, are you jealous?" Matt asked. Mimi shook her head. "Nope! And I will never be!" Mimi said with a fake happy smile. Matt pouted. "Wait, I gotta review for awile, before Prof. Kindori starts up with a pop quiz." She said as she looked for her Chemistry book, which was not in her bag. "My Chem Book! Where the hell is it!" she said as she looked table to table. "Hey Mimi, looking for this?" Tai said as he raised a Chem Book with pink tag. "Tai!" Mimi ran after Tai for her book. "Hehe!" Tai snickered. Five minutes of chasing Tai, Yamato watching the two, Mimi went back to her seat with Yamato waiting.

"Man, I'm tired." Mimi said who took the advantage to nap while the teacher's not around. Matt just watched her sleep peacefully, he managed to smile. _I guess transferring seats beside her's worth it. Oh well, I better bug Sora now. _He stood up and went to the fourth row and indeed, bugged Sora until Mimi woke up.

A/N: (If you all wonder where I'd got the 'I love you' moments, well, it's on my experience. My math teacher's full of humor. Everything that goes in this story is based about my seatmate and me and it is all happening this year, 2005-2006. I don't know what will happen on the later chaps, just like I said, it's based about me and it's really unexpected. Promise! Everything here is all about what's happening to me, as if this year.)

That's the end of Chapter 03! I have hard time looking at our own school bulletin board to see when our retreat is!

A recollection is where you can express yourself by being you in other words; it is a time to know your personality.

Organization fair is when all clubs and organizations have projects to show in school campus.

Intrams (intramurals) when all graduating and undergraduating students starts to have matches; basketball, soccer, volleyball and cheerleading.


	4. Egg Hunt

**The stripping part here didn't happened to me, okay? I just thought I could put it in this fic…**

**Oh Tachikawa! **

**Chapter 04: Egg Hunt**

**  
**"So, please class, be quiet!" Mr. Yin, their adviser said. The class silenced. "Now, for the coming intrams, five players will be chosen for the volleyball, seven for the basketball, six for soccer and at least seven for cheerleading. Please raise your hand if you're a varsity player." Mr. Yin said, seven people raised their hands; Tai, Mimi, Erika, Miaka, Reiho, Sora and Nakuri. "Varsity players are automatically in." Mr. Yin said, the players gave a "yes!" "I get to choose for the other players…hmmm…let's see, for basketball, Washiteko, Sauya, Kanibaru, Shinjeho, Tekumi, Hai and Takase." Mr. Yin said, the boys sighed. "For volleyball, Takenouchi, Ta, Machiko, Matashiro and Xian." Mr. Yin said, Sora gave Maui a high five.

"For soccer, Yagami, Fuku, Miho, Ishida, Mezumi and Sauya." Mr. Yin cleared his throat; Matt rolled his eyes to Tai.

"Cheerleaders, Tachikawa, Tetsuki, Han, Makito, Fushitame, Hiyo, Seimii." Mr. Yin took out a bottle of water and drunk with big gulps. The class snickered.

"There, soccer practices will be held at the field, basketball inside the gym, volleyball for the school backyard and cheerleading at the side of the field." Mr. Yin said. Maui raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Machiko?" Mr. Yin asked.

"Uh-no. I was just wondering. Who will be our muse and escort?" Maui asked confidently. The whole class muttered and murmured to each other. Mr. Yin fixed his glasses, placing it into eyes. "Well, you all decide that." Mr. Yin said. A hand shot in the air. "Yes, Ms. Tetsuki?"

"I vote for Yamato and Sora!" she said. The class applauded and some jeered. Mr. Yin wrote on the board their names, another hand shot in the air.  
"I nominate Sora and Taichi." Mr. Yin wrote their names. "There would be only four pairs we should vote for." Mr. Yin reminded. A hand rose.  
"I nominate Taichi and Mimi!" the girl said.

Another hand. "I nominate Yamato and Mimi!" Maui said, Mimi's eyes widened and Matt grinned. The class snickered at their reactions.

"Okay, who vote for Yamato and Sora?" Mr. Yin asked, 4 people raised their hands, including Mimi.

"Sora and Taichi?" Mr. Yin asked, 14 people raised their hands.

"Taichi and Mimi?" 3 people raised their hands.  
"Yamato and Mimi?" 4 students raised their hands, including Yamato, Sora, Maui and Eri.

"Majority wins, Sora and Taichi." Mr. Yin finalized, Sora blushed red, and Taichi snickered. "Well Sora, I guess you have to deal with me!" Tai said, Sora rolled her eyes. Mimi giggled. "Hmmm, someone's jealous." Mimi hinted. Matt glared at her. "I'm not." He said flatly. "Did I tell you you're the jelly jealous guy, Yamato? Or are you really jealous?" Mimi played.

"Fine, I am jealous. Just to convince you." Matt said. Mimi's jaw dropped. "Ishida's jealous of Tai and Sora!" she yelled, the whole class turned to him and sighed romantically. "I'm not jealous Mimi." He said calmly.

"In fact, I am happy for it." Matt said, showing a grin.

"You are!" Mimi said disbelievingly. Matt poked her waist. "Duh! Look at the face!" he said as he pointed at his happy Ishida face.

"You shouldn't be happy! In fact, you should be angry!" Mimi exclaimed, as she gripped her pen.

"Well, Sora's not my crush anyway, so why bother?" Matt said.

"Yamato! Don't be like that! I know how much it hurts Yamato, Sora liking Tai while Tai liking Sora, it's just like the thing I remembered, Tsujai and I weren't like meant for each other!" Mimi said as petty tears fell down from her starry eyes. Matt sweat dropped.

"Mimi, Tsujai's just a stupid teen idol." Matt said.  
"He's not stupid! In fact, he speaks French, Spanish, Chinese…" Mimi began to brag about her crush, while Matt was on his own world.

_Oh well, here we go again. Mimi's bragging again. Well, look at the bright side, Mimi and Tai nor Sora and I became muse and escort. And they're seatmates too._

"…don't you know he wants to have a band?" Mimi ended excitedly. Matt sweatdropped. "Suuure…" he said unsurely.

"Hey Matt, can I have a free copy of your CD?" Mimi asked, with puppy-dog eyes, Matt couldn't resist it.

"Sure." He said and searched his bag roughly. "Here." Matt gave her the CD. "Ahh…Arigato Yamato!" Mimi said.

"Okay class, another reminder is your retreat is on November 06 to 09, you're the first class." Mr. Yin said as he left the room. Okay, time for Chemistry!

Mimi pulled out her lab gown and her Chem Book. She put her goggles in her pocket and went to the fourth row. "Hey Sora! Let's walk together!" Mimi happily said. Sora nodded at her friend, and closed the lights and the door.

The two slowly walked to the Lab. Sora looked at her friend. She has a great smile written on her face, and feeling cheerful. Sora smiled at her. _No wonder Tai and Yamato likes her…If only I could be her._ "Hey Sora, you know what? Matt's jealous of not being escort!" Mimi said happily, Sora sweatdropped as she straightened her lab gown.  
Sora then smiled. "You know Mimi, whenever I looked at you two, well…let's just say Maui's right." Sora said. Mimi arched a brow. "Well, you two always have MU, yah know!" Sora said, Mimi frowned. "Well, I always hear Tai laughing and I can see you sometimes laughing or being curious about him…did you enjoy looking at him?" Mimi said seductively. Sora put her tongue out. "Well, last year, Matt defended you from Michael, right?" Sora said, Mimi pushed her tongue out. "I don't care." Mimi said, looking at the other direction. As they reached the lab, they took their seats with their temporary lab partners.

"Okay, please stand up and form a line. A line for boys and a line for girls." Prof. Kindori said. They followed on what she said.

"Okay, I will choose your lab partners for the whole year. And oh, you will all be dissecting another frog." She said, Mimi went all blue.

Sora patted her at the back. "It's alright Mimi!" Sora said as she encouraged her. "I never ever forever want to see the stupid frog's brain!" Mimi said, shivering. "Hey Mimi, you want to do some warm up?" Matt suggested pervertedly, the class began to howl like a wolf...(Weird huh?).

"No thanks. I'd rather have cocaine in my pocket." Mimi said. "You have cocaine!" Maui asked. "No…I was just saying I'd rather." Mimi said nervously.

"Hey Mimi, if you want do have cocaine and you used it, do you mind making out with me?" Matt asked hentai-ishly. "Tie your tongue, Matt!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Okay, first pair, Yagami and Takenouchi…Machiko and Washiteko, Tetsuki and Kanibaru, Ishida and Tachikawa-" she paused when Mimi interrupted. "No way I'm doing science with him!" Mimi demanded as she pointed at Yamato. "Hey Mimi, if you meant doing science, do you meant making out?" Matt whispered at her ear, she glared at him furiously. "Ugh! You and you're green thoughts!" Mimi said. "Actually, blackish green thoughts, Mimi." Matt said specifically. She turned her back and took their seats. They're in front of Tai and Sora.

"Oh goodie, first I became your only seatmate, next thing is, I became your partner in Algebra, and the next is, I'm your lab partner in Chem! Why do they always do this!" Mimi complaint to herself, Matt rolled his eyes.

"Well Mimi, I was thinking maybe we are meant for each other." Matt said. "You and me? Over my dead body, Ishida!" Mimi said.

"You mean, over your dead but hot looking body, right?" Matt said.

Mimi hit his head. "Ouch…" "You're a hentai!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Well, every guys have hentai-ish sides." Matt said, Mimi gripped her hand. "Okay, here's our next lesson, about life." She said.

They all groaned. She gave eggs to each pair. "You and your partner will take care of the egg for two weeks, A+ if the eggs are fine. You and your partner will act like 'parents.' Got me?" Prof. Kindori said, Mimi's jaw dropped.

Matt raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Ishida?" "So that means Mimi Tachikawa will be an Ishida?" Matt said sarcastically, Prof. Kindori giggled. "Well, if she will, I'll be glad too." Matt said truthfully, Mimi yanked him by his lab gown. "No, Mr. Ishida." Prof. Kindori said as she giggled, the class looked at Yamato with giggles. "Don't you ever include my name during Chem!" Mimi warned him.

Matt pouted. "Awww Mimi, Wouldn't it be great if you become an Ishida?" Matt said as his hand reached to her spine.

"I don't think so Yamato, I prefer a guy who's not hentai!" Mimi said. "What if I candy shop you?" Matt thought out loud. Knowing the song, Mimi pulled his hair. "You may think I'm stupid, but I know there's a green bug crawling in your mind!" Mimi said. Matt pulled out this CD player, switched the to _50 cent's Candy Shop_ and put the ear phones on Mimi's. "You know what that means, do yah?" Matt asked. Some students kept their eyes on Mimi and Yamato or Taichi and Sora. _They do have a lot of Chemistry…_

After school…

The digidestineds went to Tai's house. Aka Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK and Kari only.

"Why are we here, anyway?" Izzy asked. "Well, I just invited you all." Tai said as he took a photo album from the drawer. He flipped a page.

"Awww! Isn't that cute? I bet Yamato's jealous right now!" Mimi said as she looked at Tai and Sora's picture.

Tai took it when Sora won girls' soccer game. He other pic is Tai and Matt, still eleven years old. Then next is Mimi and Yamato-eleven years old, Kari took it when they got back to the Real World.

Matt's hand was lying on Mimi's head. "I think that's kinda cute, can I keep it Tai?" Matt pleaded for the pic. Tai slipped the pic out and gave it to Matt. "Arigato Tai! I'll make this my photo in my Friendster profile!" Matt said. "Dontcha even dare!" Mimi threatened. Matt winked at her and sped up to Tai's computer and opened his Friendster account.

"You look dorky in that pic." Mimi said as he looked at his Friendster pic, so Matt changed it. He typed his caption; 'this is my girlfriend, Mimi!' "Now it's not dorky! It's now pink and green." Matt said. Mimi looked at their picture again. "You have no idea you're so wrong, good thing you don't know my password." Mimi said. Matt cringed. "In fact Mimi, you're password is pink25." Matt said, Mimi became alarmed. "How did you knew that!" Mimi burst out. "Tai." Matt said simple, Mimi exited the room and…  
"Tai!" Mimi burst out. "What?" "H-how did you knew my Friendster password?" Mimi asked angrily. "I guessed." Tai said simply. "Hey Tai, I heard you and Sora are representing your class for the intrams, escort and muse, huh?" Joe said, Tai nodded. "And you know what Joe? Matt got jealous!" Mimi said. Matt came out of the room. "I did not!" Matt yelled.

"Yes you were! And Joe, Tai and Sora are seatmates, lab partners and Algebra partners!" she exclaimed. Remembering Algebra, something in TK's mind popped. "Hey Mimi, we heard that Matt said 143 to you in some time in Algebra." TK said. Mimi blushed. "Oh, and they say that you kissed her." Kari said as he looked at Matt. He blushed. Sora and Tai grinned.

"Who told you!" Mimi and Yamato burst out. "Uh, let me see, someone who has bushy hair and a girl addicted to tennis." Kari said, Tai and Sora smiled innocently. "Yamato, where's our egg?" Mimi asked, Matt looked at her. "I thought you kept it." Matt said, Mimi's eyes grew. "You mean, you left it at the Chem Lab!" Mimi shouted angrily. Matt became blue. "Sorta…" Matt said. Mimi pulled his arm and dragged him outside Tai's house.

"Bye…" Mimi muttered bitterly as she pulled Matt. Matt turned to face her and managed to smile. "If you want the two of us to be alone, you could tell me." He thought out loud.

"No you Baka! We're going back to the University!" Mimi said as she dragged him towards the school, it wasn't that really far.

They went inside the dark place and silently walked.

"I can't see a thing in here!" Mimi yelled. "Jeez, keep the volume down!" Matt said. There was a loud thump.

"What was that?" Mimi asked as she held his sleeve. Another thump. "Yamato!" Mimi said.

Matt didn't said anything to her complaints. "Our egg! Where is it?" Mimi moaned. The two walked slowly and ended up in the wrong room.

Meanwhile, the school guard locked it with metal chains and a huge padlock.

"Yamato, this doesn't look like the Lab." Mimi said as she tried to see.

"Don't blame me, you dragged me here for that chicken's shit while we can buy another chicken shit." Matt said.

"Fine, we leave." Mimi said as she went to the LIBRARY's front door and tried to open it. "Matt, it's stuck." Mimi said. Matt nervously tried to open it with all his might, but it remained locked. The two sank down at a library section.

"I can't believe this." Mimi said hopelessly. "I don't wanna sleep in here." Mimi said as she picked up a book and threw it. She dug her face.

15 minutes later Mimi got so pissed that now she's acting like a child. "I don't know what to do, maybe I'm a daughter of a Joe!" Mimi sang as she waved her hands at the books.

"Hello, Mr. Algebra for Dorks! You want to meet Ms. Completely Biology?" Mimi said childishly as she played with the two books.

Matt became blue. "You're scaring me, why can't you do something I will like?" Matt said, uncaring his words. Mimi looked at him.

"You mean, stripping in front of you?" Mimi said as she leaned her head. Matt quickly shook his head. "Well, it's pretty hot in here, I think we're in the desert, yah know?" Mimi said as she took her top off.

"Mimi!" Matt said as he grabbed her shirt and completely covered her seductive body. "What now!"

"Get your clothes on!" Matt said, deeply blushing, Mimi rolled her eyes and wore her shirt. "I just remembered you told me you want me to strip." Mimi said. "Well, yeah. But, I know you wouldn't like it." Matt said. Mimi yawned and fell asleep. He looked at her and pulled her closer. He rested his chin on her head.

FF. morning…6:23am.

Mimi woke up, and blinked a few times. Did she just been locked on a cave or what!

She looked at Matt who's beside her. "What idiotic things I did when I was crazy?" she asked herself as she thought. "Yamato, wake up!" Mimi exclaimed and he bolted alerted. "Shut up! It's morning, you don't have to be noisy!" Matt said. "Matt, what are the stupid things I did last night?" Mimi asked, he grinned widely. "Well?"

"You stripped right in front of me." He said. Mimi mixed up with blue and red. "Did I just did that or you did that?" she said angrily. "You told me it's getting hot in here, so you took off your top, not your skirt." He said with a smirk. "I can't believe I did that…" Mimi dug her face with her hands. "Don't worry, I won't tell." He said with the sincerest smile he wore by his face. "Yah right. Next thing is you'll blackmail me." She said. Matt laughed. "Well, let's get going now, you don't wanna be spotted by the librarian here, dontcha?" Matt said as he stood up and offered his arm, she accepted it and stood. They finally opened the entrance and led their ways to the bathroom to fix their hair. God how can they be so obsessive?

After that they quickly went to their classroom. "Yamato, we stink." Mimi said. "You could always take a bath in your locker room, right?" Matt said. "And we stink because of that fuckin' egg!" she exclaimed.

Lunch-

"I don't eat the egg's yolk." Mimi said. Matt spooned the yolk and readied it, pointing at her mouth. "Here." "No thank you!" Mimi said as she pushed his arm away. "You will never know what you're missing, the yolk has its nutrients." Matt said to himself. "It's just that, the yolk is half alive, if you don't fry it!" Mimi said. Matt rolled his eyes. "Jeez." Matt said. "It's true, Matt! That's why I only eat the white-" Mimi cut off when Matt put his spoon with the egg's yolk on Mimi's mouth. She let out a big gulp. Matt took his spoon and smiled. "How's that?" Matt asked. "You used your spoon!" Mimi said, wiping her mouth. "Uh-yup." he said simply. "Why you-!" she was about to tackle him but he put a finger, silencing her. "C'mon Meems. I already kissed you, you don't have to be a drama queen and all." Matt said sweetly. Mimi ignored him and opened her Chem book. _'I already kissed you..' yah right, pervert! Hentai addict! _You could see a vein popping in her head. Matt laughed. "Are you drugs?" Matt asked with a joke-ishly manner.

**That's the end of Chapter 04, Egg Hunt. One of the chapters, Mimi and Yamato will regret on what they're saying for their adviser will be in a short vacation, and the substitute goes changing their seats. Awww! Still based about me!**

**-Broken Sonnet **


	5. You Can't See Me

Oh Tachikawa!   
Chapter 05: You Can't See Me 

After school, Mimi went to her home straightly, as she found her dad talking on the phone. _Who could it be? _He hung the phone and turned to Mimi. "HI dad." She greeted. "Hello sweetie. You have a phone call." Her dad said. "Who?" she asked.

"Who's Ronnie?" her dad asked, Mimi let out a gulp. "An absent classmate." Mimi lied. Her dad was satisfied. Mimi rushed to her room. _Oh no, what will I do? Ron can't stop bothering me. I don't even know him! _She cried all night.

Next morning. On her way to school she was still crying, entering the classroom, she didn't noticed that Matt was there. Mimi sat on her chair, still in tears. Matt cocked a brow. "Why are you crying?" Matt asked, transferring as he knelt down to her. She wiped her puffy red eyes' tears. "Yamato, remember Ronald aka RRR?" she finally said. "The sacristan who has a crush on you?" Matt said, with tint of jealousy. She nodded. "He called on our house, he knows my number, Yamato!" she said and started to cry again. "I didn't know how he know my phone number, maybe it's because of Tahome's phone book! I even wrote my address and cellphone number! But my dad's using my cellphone! What will I do!" she exclaimed in hysteria. "I don't even want to talk or see him! My dad still forbids me to have a boyfriend, Yamato! You know that, right?" she said, Matt nodded.

"What do you want me to do with it?" he asked. "Well, I was thinking, since you're in the school varsity, you can steal my phone number, address and my cell number from him." Mimi said, Matt pushed his tongue out.

"No way." "Yamato! Half of the school already knows where I live! Please! Altar servers and varsity has their meetings on Saturdays! Please Matt!" Mimi pleaded. Matt sighed. "Sure," he said. "Oh thank you a million times!" she said as she hugged him tightly. "On one condition," Matt said, Mimi cringed. "You will pretend to be my girlfriend for the whole year, except if you really want me to be yout boyfriend, don't pretend." Said Matt naughtily. Mimi pushed him. "You know I'm forbidden!" Mimi said. "Well, I guess Ron has to call you everyday and your dad saying, "is he your boyfriend'?" Matt said. Mimi sighed. "But promise that my parents will never find out that we're official." Mimi said. "Fine." Matt said. "We start today." He said. Mimi's eyes widened. "No way! No way Yamato!" she yelled. "Well, Ron or me?" Matt asked, Mimi didn't response for seconds. "You of course." She said, Matt smiled.

"That settles then now, when we're in public, you must not start an MU-" he was cut off by Mimi. "No! Deal is off! We remain as enemies!" Mimi said and that was it.

Comp. Stud-

Mimi and Maui were laughing hard, unnoticed by the teacher. "That's so funny…." Mimi said holding her stomach. Matt arched a brow. Mimi can't stop laughing, so Matt kept squeezing her kneecap to make her nerves realize she's being tickled…

"Mimi shut up or I'll tell your parents You-Know-What." He threatened, finally Mimi stopped. "Fine." She said as she copied her notes. It was a long one though she managed to finish it with a clean, perfect penmanship in cursive. Matt looked at her notebook, no erasures.

"Matt you aren't copying your notes." Mimi said. "I know, I'm waiting for you to finish so you can start recopying for me." Matt said. Mimi frowned. "Go hire your own secretary." Mimi said. "But you're the only person in this class who has a good penmanship, and besides, sexy too." Matt said naughtily as he reached her smooth, thin hands. "So?" "So, I was thinking, can you copy notes for me?" Matt favored. "And my prize is?" Mimi asked. "A kiss from me?" Matt offered. "No thank You!" she said with a freaky tone. "What about a date at the mall?" Matt offered, Mimi smiled. "At the mall! Gosh I love them! Sure why not! Gimme your notebook! And before that, you will buy everything I want! Kay Matt!" she said enthusiastically as she grabbed his notebook and recopied it fast. Fast but clean. Matt remained looking at her. _Ditz._

2 Weeks later…

"Matt, why did you marked that wrong?" Mimi blew up, pointing at her test paper. "Your _hemophobia's _phobia spells as _hemophobio._ Jeez, I thought you're so good at English." Matt said, Mimi grunted. "It's a, not o. Your eyes are too blurry. Now, correct this one!" Mimi said, handing him her red pen, Matt gunted and marked a check on it. "You know, I wish I wasn't your seatmate." Mimi said. Matt looked away. _'I wish I wasn't you seatmate' hmph! One day you will regret what you said, you'll make the biggest mistake on God's cream earth! _"Fine, if that's what you wanted, exchange seats. To SORA." Matt said coldly. Mimi cringed. _Fine! _"okay then, but I wish Sora will be okay being your seatmate." Mimi said. _Jeez, when will he stop saying Sora? It's not I forbid it, but…it gets in bother to us, to me. It's not that I'm jealous. _"Who is your crush anyway?" Mimi asked. Matt has a devilish smile on his face. "The girl whose name means 'sky'." Matt said.

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Sora." She said. _Sora, it's so obvious, always her. _Mimi turned her back to face her the students at the back. "Hey Erika, would you mind changing our positions?" Mimi favored, Matt was listening, Mimi looked at him, he glared. "I'm not exchanging seats, Yamato. We're talking about our line." Mimi said nervously. Matt grunted. Mimi cocked a brow. _Is he jealous? Or it's just like that?_ Mimi shook her head. Matt looked at her. _If I could be that guy in her heart, I don't need anything else than her._ He looked down and felt so hopeless. _I just don't like her out, but also her in. _He looked at her again, how he loves her. _You can't see me on how concerned and how I care about you. _A tear formed from his eyes. Mimi quickly looked at him.

_Oh, so he also has a soft heart. _She released her hanky and wiped the tear. Matt looked at her and flushed. Mimi giggled. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone!" Mimi said happily. _Maybe, I could learn how to like him. _Matt smiled. "Hey Mimi, you got white hair on top of you." Matt said, Mimi cringed. "Where! Remove it!" she said as she pointed at her head. Matt chuckled. He lifted her chin. "Just kidding. My princess is perfect." He said sweetly, Mimi almost fell. _'my princess is perfect'. No…he's just kidding around. _

"Nice try, Yamato." Mimi said as she laughed nervously. Matt cocked a brow. "But you are perfect with your imperfections." Matt said, with his sweet, but cool tone. Mimi smiled. "I'm always perfect." Mimi said, tagging along with him. "Yeah, you are. A guy who doesn't drool for you is a fucker." Matt said. Mimi sighed for his bad mouthing. Mimi somehow felt uncomfortable. _He's being sweet, it's so…weird. _

A/N: Sorry this is the shortest chapter I ever wrote in this fic. I've been trying to catch up, our retreat is over and I have to keep every moment we had in my head. Anyway, I promise you all the later chapter will be _kilig _moments. And did I say Mimi never liked Matt? Well, she will get jealous! Ha…I don't know if this will end as a Michi or Sorato. I observed that evr since my crush changed seats with the girl I call, _Sora, _he treats her like he treats me, and I'm really jealous, but there are some parts that proves I'm (Mimi) worthier to him (Yamato) than her (Sora).


	6. Opinions

**Oh Tachikawa!**

**Chapter 06: Opinions **

Social Studies-

"Oh how I hate this subject." Mimi murmured. Ms. Nikawo was teaching on how to cook, everyone knows that. "You can't even boil an egg." Matt said to Mimi, she ignored him. "On to the next lesson, we will double time." Ms. Nikawo said as she posted girl and boy's photo. Everyone alerted, including Mimi.

"Next lesson is about, 'Between Crush and Love.'" Ms. Nikawo said.

Mimi giggled.

"Now this is the lesson I'm talking about!" Matt said as he rubbed his hands.

"I know all of you here who has a crush on who and who has a love on who." Ms. Nikawo said.

"What is crush?" Ms. Nikawo asked, Mimi she raised her hand.

"You crush on someone when you admire him, love is when you always think about him than your lessons or other important stuff." Mimi said.

"Right."

Maui raised her hand.

"Sensei, how will you know if someone likes you?" Maui asked.

"Well, for guys, they always tease her with no reason of teasing at all, he always look at you and if you caught him like that, he will turn away, he always tell negative things about your crush, of course he'll be jealous if you keep blabbing about your crush, if you're in a bad mood he will make you laugh, if you cry he will be dead serious and comfort you, and he always starts an argument with you and he will be dead quiet if your classmates are cheering for you and your crush." Ms. Nikawo said, all of the girls copied what she said on their notes.

Matt eyed on Mimi, who was reviewing her notes. _This scares me. _

Tai on the other hand was copying notes with Sora.

"Hey Sora, do you have a crush on me?" Tai asked, Sora glowered red.

She hit him with a hammer (where did that come from?).

Tai had swirlies on his eyes and Sora 3 veins popping. Maui looked at Tai and Sora, Tai recovered and had a playful argument with Sora.

Maui grinned and raised her hand.

"What's MU?" Maui asked, Sora, Tai, Mimi and Matt silenced.

Dead frozen.

"MU is when to people in opposite sex having taunts to each other, let me say…(scans the room) like Mr. Ishida and Ms. Tachikawa." Ms. Nikawo said.

The class giggled.

"Great Matt, this is your entire fault." Mimi whispered to Matt.

"Me, me, me. I have a question for you, do you like me?" Matt joked; Mimi didn't accept this as a joke so she pulled his hair.

"I thought so." Ms. Nikawo said with a big smile on her face and she started to giggle.

"TAI!" came from the back, Sora yelled. Ms. Nikawo rushed to them, and saw that Tai just licked Sora's hair.

"EEEEEEW!" Sora exclaimed as she bonged him with the hammer.

Tai had swirlies again.

"And the two has it." Ms. Nikawo said, as she giggled.

"They're the Muse and Escort!" Mimi said from the front, Matt covered her mouth.

The whole class, the four avoided each other until Algebra.

Mr. Utaka was discussing about something….not all of them were listening, Matt was daydreaming.

"You got it, Ishida?" Mr. Utaka said, Matt blinked a few times which made Mimi chuckle. "Uh…." He was stuttering again.

"Or because you're falling in love with your seatmate?" Mr. Utaka said as he looked at Mimi, she stopped laughing and cocked a brow.

"Eyyyyy…." The class giggled. Mr. Utaka smiled for himself.

"Ishida falling in love with his seatmate." Mr. Utaka whispered, only Matt could hear even so seven inches away. He smiled (Matt really likes to do that.)

"Now, as I was saying…." Mr. Utaka continued.

Homeroom….(I love Homeroom!)

Sora was chasing Tai, for some reason.

Mimi eyed on Matt who was eyeing on Sora and Tai, Mimi felt kinda hurt.

"Hey Matt, don't worry, I know Sora and you are made for each other!" Mimi said fakely, Matt rolled his eyes.

_She's stupid! And I'm also stupid for falling for a stupid too. _

"Sora's not the one." Matt said. Mimi blinked a few times.

Mr. Shikon the substitute teacher went to the classroom.

"Class, now I want you all to write things about your seatmate, positive and negative, and the sweetest thing he/she has done to you." Mr. Shikon said, Sora's and Tai's eyes widened, Matt and Mimi looked at each other then turned their heads away.

_Why him! I'm so dead meat! _Matt bit his lip.

_Great, my secret's going to be blabbed by a stupid piece of paper! _

"Don't worry class, we will not let you all to look at each other's paper!" Mr, Shikon said,

"Yahoo!" they said.

Mimi took out a piece of clean paper from her case and wrote:

_Mimi Tachikawa November 23, 2005 _

_A4 _

SEATMATE: YAMATO ISHIDA

**Positive: **

Yamato- (Mimi looks at the ceiling. "Please, I want this to be sincere!" Mr. Shikon said, Mimi sighed)

He never wants to see me cry, even if we argue a lot, he never wants me to cry, especially over a guy. He cheers and comforts me up when I'm crying. He also makes me laugh when I'm dead serious. He's thoughtful and yet he's kind.

**Negative: **

He's green minded, perverted and arrogant.

Yamato Ishida November 23, 2005 

_A4 _

SEATMATE: MIMI TACHIKAWA

**Positive: **

She's pretty. Her smile makes me brighten my day. She's funny even if she never notices. She's generous. Actually, we're this_close._ She's kind, she may get annoyed at me but she still treats me as her friend. She's always happy, whenever you're sad or you've been bad tripped, she makes you laugh.

**Negative: **

I hate her whenever she flirts with other guys. I also don't like her if she always brags me about Sora and me. She's so oblivious; she can't figure out that I like her!

Sora Takenouchi November 23, 2005 A4 

SEATMATE: Taichi Yagami

**Positive: **

I have known him since childhood, he's funny, caring and trustworthy, and when I'm down he cheers me up. He treats me as his sister. He's really hilarious, that I always end up laughing. He helps me a lot, that's private…

**Negative: **

There are only two things I hate about him. He's a philosopher-wannabe and a person who makes you disturbed by him. (A/N: Talk about a KSP!)

_Taichi Yagami November 23, 2005_

_A4_

SEATMATE: Sora Takenouchi

**Positive:**

Pretty, athletic, smart and responsible, even if she yells at me a lot, she still cares for me a lot, we've been best buds since Pre-K. She's always kind to me, she's really funny too. I like everything about her.

**Negative: **

She always injures me!

They all passed their papers, trying to keep their seatmates' eyes not to read their papers.

"You have no positive in my opinions, Mimi." Matt said, Mimi made puppy-dog eyes.

"Just kidding. But that's going to be my secret." Matt said. Mimi shrugged.

Mr. Shikon looked around the room, they were all noisy and in riot. He sighed.

He changed their sitting arrangement, which became worst. "Yagami, sit behind Shinjeho." Mr. Shikon said.

"Aw man! This is mother fucker!" he said, muttering the last part. He stood up and carried his things, and with that, he was so depressed.

Sora on the other hand lost her smile and became more nervous.

Toko stood up in front.

"Sayonara, my Sora." He kidded, Sora giggled.

"You think like we'll never see each other again!" she said.

"Machiko, swap with Tetsuki." He said, Maui, sighed.

"Ja, Mimi." She said, carrying her things and moved to the last row.

Matt lost his coolness, he got so nervous, honestly, he enjoys being with her, 24/7. _Aw man! I never wanted to swap seats! _

"Ishida, sit beside Takenouchi." Mr. Shikon said, Sora slapped her hand at her forehead. Matt stood up silently.

"Mimi's depressed!" Eri said. Matt carried his things, without hesitation.

Mimi somehow felt something.

_I wasted our time, we were good._

Matt on the other hand, he tried to feel so cheerful, but deep inside of him, he's bad tripped. He sat next to Sora and then started to annoy her.

"Yamato, shut up." Mimi heard from Sora at the back.

Man, was she jealous. "Well, I'm going to be your brother's brother-in-law!" Matt said. _Man! Mimi's not taking it! _

"I don't even have a sibling." Sora said.

Mimi couldn't take it anymore.

They were so contented but now, she just wish she never wished it to happen.

"Wait, Yagami, sit next to Tachikawa." Sensei said. Tai skidded and sat next to her. The whole class gave a romantic, "Wooooo!" Sora was included; Matt was there silent, looking at the two.

_I know there's no reason to be jealous, but why do I? _

Then, Mimi and Tai started to laugh softly.

Matt's eyes narrowed.

_She never laugh like that around me, she was never even happy being with me. _

Mimi called Erika. "Erika, call me!" Mimi said. "Sure, seven straight!" Erika said.

"Mimi, what course are you taking again?" Yamato asked, well at least she was in front of him. Mimi sighed.   
"It's called, Literature, dude." She said. "What is your ambition anyway?" she asked him. "I wanted to be a doctor actually…" he said, Mimi was surprised and tried to hold her laughter.  
"What's so funny?" he asked. Mimi tried not to show any of it. "N-nothing…" she said.

Mimi's bedroom-

"Erika, can I ask you something…" Mimi said, tangling her fingers with the telephone wire.

"Ask anything you want…I all ears up."

"Well…I never admitted this, but I…who do you think Yamato likes?" Mimi asked nervously.

"You meant love. Well, top 2 is you and Sora." Erika said on the phone.  
"I don't understand why would he like me." Mimi said confusingly. "You're blind. Can't you see on how he treats you? And we all noticed…well….he was trying to be close to you…and we never saw him so comfortable than with you. He laughs and smiles a lot now…and he looks and he is jealous." Erika said, making Mimi in shades of red.

"Yeah right…like he'll ever like me…he can't even stand me for a second and besides, it's so obvious he's so jealous whenever you and Tai talking." Erika said. Mimi gulped.

"But there is no official thing that he really likes me…" Mimi said.  
"Have you forgot whenever you cry, he tries to make you laugh, even if it doesn't help you? He never wants to see you cry." Erika said. Mimi blushed more.

"I don't know by now…" Mimi stuttered.  
"He became quiet when he was transferred next to Sora, and we all noticed his eyes are stuck on you. Well, you and Tai are having fun." Erika said.

"But I don't feel like he really likes me." Mimi said.

"Just a feeling to you, but it's now obvious. He even kissed you." Erika said with a laugh.  
Mimi grew red. "Don't remind me of that." Mimi said, trying to keep her cool.

"But poor Yamato if you don't like him." Erika said, Mimi cringed.

"It's not official that he likes me, okay? And besides…I think he likes Sora." Mimi finalized.

Erika giggled. "Well, if that's what you want to know, but face it…He's crazy for you!" Erika said.

"Suuureee…" Mimi said unsurely. "Who is your crush anyway?" Mimi asked.

"Me? It's Tai." Erika said, Mimi grinned sheepishly.

"Okay." Mimi said, and bid goodbye then hung the phone.

**Sorry…yeah, I promised December 08, but I only rushed this one…gomen…I hope you liked it! I'll TRY to update soon, absolutgirl! This one is for you! **

**-Trix**


	7. The Heart Inquisitor

**Oh Tachikawa**

**Chapter 07: The Heart Inquisitor **

It had been hard to everyone. Erika and Miaka cried because of that. It was also hard for Tai and Sora, being best opposite sex buds. Especially for Yamato. Mimi was kinda happy, since she will never get lonely, because Tai's there.

_I never seen her so happy like that. _Mimi could tell he's staring at her. _Could he just stop gazing? _

"Hey Mimi, last Monday, Jiro sang his revised song of, "Jingle Bells", check out his web!" Tai said.

"Hey Tai, you remember when we were in the 2nd year highschool that we exchange or share our lunches?" Mimi said, remembering the moments. "Yeah, your mom makes the best Onigiri!" Tai said, Mimi giggled. "Yeah, I remember that too." Mimi said. _I can't believe it, I can open up with a guy! I never even shared or exchanged lunches with guys! _She was so fond. She can't believe that she can tell everything in her mind to Tai right now. _And I dumped him because of Matt. I…I feel so guilty. He's a not guy like THEM, he's more than them. _"Tai, I have a tiny crush on you." She said.

"That's okay, you also know that I still have a tiny crush on you." Tai said confidently. Mimi awed. _Gosh, he's so sincere! I can't even have a nice talk with Yamato. _Matt on the other hand can't stand a toe for the moment, he was stunned. He tried to ingore by talking to Sora.

Lunch-

"Hey, I saw Tai and Mimi talking lovey dovey!" Matt said, laughing. Mimi on the other hand giggled, Matt dropped his spoon. _She giggled? _"Aw, Matt! You're so clumsy. Here, use my spoon. I don't want to eat anyway." Mimi said, giving her silver spoon from her bag. He accepted the spoon.

He kept his eyes on her. _Weird. Does a talk with Tai make her…uhmmm…like that? _"Yamato, to tell you the truth, I kinda miss you." She said shyly, Matt choked.

"Repeat?" Matt asked. "Well, I miss you. I just notice that my life's completely lonely when no one makes me laugh." She said. "Is that it? Honestly, I miss you too, even if Sora's there. My life's dull when no one makes me brighten me." Matt said sincerely.

"So, Mimi, who's the lucky guy?" Matt asked interestingly.

"Lucky guy?"

"The person you like." Matt said. Mimi giggled again.

"To tell you the truth, Matt, Tai's kinda fun to be with. Haven't you known that when we were in 2nd year of college, we exchange or share our lunches!" Mimi said happily.

"Really…" Matt muttered.

"Yeah. Hey Matt, I'm so sure your jealous of Tai not being the escort!" Mimi teased. "Yah, yap all you wanna… but the hit is, neither Sora, Erika, Resha or Aya." Matt said, Mimi shrugged.

"It seems weird, eating lunch with you." Mimi said as she looked up then shrugged. Matt blushed. "When we were in 3rd grade, I love all pretty girls!" Matt said, Mimi cocked a brow.

"You're so confusing." Mimi said. The bell rang; Mimi stood up and grabbed Matt by the hand. "You don't want to be late, right?" Mimi asked, Matt looked up. "Yes. I was planning to take you in my room, preparing the bed, pillows and-" Matt's hentai thinking stopped when Mimi hit him with a hammer.

A vein popping at her head. "Sorry." Matt apologized. "Accepted, just don't do that again." Mimi said, as they stopped at the second floor staircase to rest.

Matt moved close to her, pulled her closer by the arm, as he inched himself to her face. Lips met. Matt gently kissing her, he was surprised she kissed back. _What the fuck am I kissing back? I don't like him!_ She pulled away. They looked at each other, then blushed.

"Let's say we never did it." Mimi said. "Nah, I was thinking of blabbing the whole world that, (voice gets louder) MIMI TACHIKAWA KISSED BACK TO YAMATO ISHIDA!" Matt yelled. Mimi punched him hard at the shoulder and a vein popping in her head again.

"Shut up. Jeez, is it just me or does it just gets hotter? Who turned the airconditioner off!" she exclaimed, now fanning herself.

"I think it would be better if you take your shirt off." He said green-mindedly.

"Kuso. Now, you're really wanting me to release some stress hormones." Mimi said.

No english-no teacher or substitute! Yahoo!

Mimi and Tai were talking once again. "And then my when I opened the door I saw my cousin having sex with a pillow!" he said, both of them laughing. "Then he said it will be our little secret but then our grandmother saw him!" Mimi was crackin' up.

"Hey, if you checked you will bed dead because of laughing!" Mimi said. "I never thought Mimi knows hentai sites!" Tai said. "My cousin told me about it." She said.  
There was silence. "You know, my cousin Dwane punches me hard oftenly." He was quite amused by it, but Mimi looked at him and looked concerned. "HE does? What kind of a brother is he?" she exlcaimed feeling sorry for Tai. "Nah, it's okay he likes to punch me at the arm." He said comfortly.

"Does anyone know about it?" Mimi asked. Tai shooked his head. "Nope, just you and me." Tai said.

Tachikawa Apartment- Mimi's Room

"I am confused. Whom do I love?" she asked herself while answering her homework.

She opened her computer and connected to the Internet. She connected at friendster and looked at her inbox: Two from Sora, One from Joe, Four from Yamato, 2 from an anonymous admirer, one from Tai.

She giggled when she saw Tai's name:

* * *

-Hey Mimi, can you teach me HTML?

* * *

Mimi giggled again. 

Then next Yamato's.

* * *

-Hey Mimi, can I have a picture of you? 

-Would you mind going out with me?

-If not, would you want to sleep in my bed? (Mimi deleted and put in trash).

-If you don't want to, would you mind that your brother is my brother-in-law? (Mimi sweatdropped.)

* * *

She relpied: 

I don't even have a brother. :p

* * *

Next was Sora's 

-Hey Mimi, want swap seats?

-Can you help me prepare for the Intrams?

* * *

Next was Joe's 

-Mimi, do you want to borrow my Chemistry Project Format?

* * *

She bit her lip and relpied. 

-Sure, Dr. Kido…(bleh!). How's the training?

She trashed the anonymous admirer's messages and viewed Tai's profile. He likes chocolate ice cream, he doesn't like girls who are MattIshida-lovers, and he likes girls who know how to cook.

She sighed. "I gotta learn how to cook." She told herself.

Then there's Yamato's profile, his picture is still the two of them, the one he scanned and uploaded back at Tai's house.

Next morning at University-

"Retreat will be tomorrow, the bus will be leaving Odaiba to Sapporo at exactly 6:30, so I want you all to be punctual." Mr. Yin said.

"Who will guide us?" Reiko asked.

"The principal. I can't come, I need to finish something, I never want any demands or complains from the principal, understand!" he said, the class nodded.

"Who will be our roommates?" Yamato asked.

"It depends, a girl and a boy sharing a room is strictly prohibited." He said, Yamato pouted.

"Aw man!" he exclaimed. "And I was thinking of Mimi!" he told Mr. Yin. The class giggled, Mimi glared back at him.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Ishida, but that's the rules." Mr. Yin said sarcastically.

"It's not like I'm going to do something to her!" he exclaimed, the class laughed, Mr. Yin tsked, Mimi was about to stand up to feed him a knuckle sandwich, but Mr. Yin halted her and told her to sit down.

"Mr. Yin, can we bring our mobile!" Erika asked.

''Hai, but you must hand it to the principal when you get there." Mr. Yin said, Erika pouted.

"I'm going to bring my iPod!" Mimi said excitedly. "Also when you get there, you will hand it to the principal." Mr. Yin added, Mimi pouted also.

"I wanna bring a pillow…." Yamato said, Sora sweat dropped. "What? I just want a pillow!" Yamato said. Sora sighed.

"Anyway, can your brother be my brother-in-law?" Yamato joked. Sora sighed.

"I don't even have a brother." She said.

Yamato turned to Mimi.

"Hey Mimi, can your brother be my brother-in-law?" he asked. Mimi glared at him.

"I don't have a brother, or a sister. IF I do have one, the answer is a NO!" she said angrily.

"You know Yamato, good thing I'm taking Literature, so I can't have a Pharmacology Class with you!" Mimi told him sarcastically.

"Well, at least I have Chemistry with you." He said. "Don't poke me at my shoulder…EVER!" she said back to Yamato.

"Jeez Mimi, you would be 100 percent pretty if you act nice." He said to her, she ignored his comment.

* * *

End of Chapter 07: The Heart Inquisitor. 

I hope u all lyked that! Keep your eyes open for Chapter 08:Getting There! It will be a blast! Absolutgirl, I'll be UPDATING reallySOON! Chel H.#169;


	8. Getting There

**Oh Tachikawa! **

**Chapter 08: Getting There**

Mimi's Room-

She packed her things: clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, facial wash, soap, feminine wash, conditioner, lotion, night cream, brush, towel, sandals, slippers, powder, lip gloss, elastic bands and of course her snoopy plushie, given by Yamato when it was her birthday.

"There…now what could be missing…." She pondered. Then she looked at her computer desktop. "Erueka! My iPod!" she said, as she put it in her bag. Her phone rang.

"Hello, Tachikawa Mimi here." She said.

"Hey Mimi!" a boyish voice said. She bit her lip. "Who are you?" she asked.

"It's me, Yamato." Matt said, Mimi sighed in relief, but when she heard her dad's voice, she gave a soft, short scream, only Yamato can hear.

"Yamato! Why are you dialing my number and who the fuck gave you my number!" she asked. "C'mon Mimi, I don't have to answer question number two, when we were still seatmates, sometimes I peek at your slum book, first page is Sora, next is Miyako, then Hikari, Maui, TK, me, Tai, you, Joe, Erika, Izzy, Daisuke, Nina, Resha, Aya, Richi, Nakuri, Raia, Eri, Tahome and last is Aoi." He said, he heard Mimi sigh.

"Next time we're going to be seatmates, ask permission." She said. "But Meems…we're already finishing our college days!" Yamato said.  
"Whatever. So why did you call?" she asked. "Well…I just wanna tell you can I now have your picture?" Yamato asked.

Mimi frowned. "You called me just to tell me that! Can't you just focus on your course!" she yelled at him.  
"Jeez Mimi…you don't have to yell…" Yamato said. "And besides, a couple treats each other nicely." He added.

"When did we became a couple?" she asked sarcastically. "None." Yamato said.

"see, now there is no need to tell me we are a couple!" she said sarcastically. "I know, but it would be great if we are a couple…I mean, I'm perfect for you, you're perfect for me…got it?" he asked.

"I'm perfect right before I was born." She said promptly.

"Yeah…you're pretty, sexy, funny, if only you could treat me as your boyfriend, you're 100 perfect." He said sweetly but remained his cool.

She was flushed. _Is he sick or something? _"I gotta sleep now. Bye." She said and hung the phone.

She went to bed.

It was now 12 midnight ans she still can't sleep properly.

_What do I feel for Yamato…? Man I gotta sleep now!_ By 12:30, she fell in a dreamless sleep.

Next morning…

Her digital clock alarmed, she snoozed it by hitting it with a pillow and got up.  
"Retreat…" she muttered under her breath. She took a shower in her bathroom…still sleepy; she all got dressed up in black, (a black tee with white words, "Get off!" a black leather skirt, a pair of black knee socks, and a pair of black platform boots.)

She picked up her luggage and went downstairs. She went to the kitchen. "Good morning, mom." She said and sat. "Good morning sweetie!" Mrs. Tachikawa said.

She placed her breakfast in front of her sleepy daughter. "Thanks, mom." She said sleepily and ate. After breakfast, she took some snacks; raisins, gummy bears, marshmallows, chocolates, candies from Wonka, juice, chocolate milk and almonds.

And also, she brought her pillow. She pecked her mom and bid goodbye, went straight ahead to school.

When she reached there, she almost stumbled when she was walking to her chair. The boy at his back, Yamato chuckled. Maui gave her a retreat letter, so as Mimi gave her.

"Ey Mims! Happy Retreat!" Sora gave her letter. Mimi thanked and gave hers as well.

"Happy Retreat, Mimi." Yamato said shyly.

"Thanks, oh and here's yours! Happy retreat!" she said to him, Yamato messes her hair up. "Well, I guess we're both going to the funeral, right?" he said to her, reading her letters. "Why?" she asked him.

"Both black, dude." He told her. She looked at his clothes, black shirt, black cargo pants with a chain hanging from his pocket and black rubbershoes.

When Maui saw, she giggled. "Hey everyone! Look! Yamato and Mimi, both in BLACK!" Maui said. Sora giggled. "Well, I guess you two are going to the funeral, then to the church, right?" Tai said sarcastically. When Mimi stumbled off where Yamato was sitting, she ended up sitting at his lap.  
"Man, Mimi, do you even eat?" he told her, she got up.  
"Of course I eat! I eat everything edible!" she defended.

"Sorry, but you're really light." He said seductively.

"I don't eat fats." She said. She sat next to him, feeling tired and crossed her legs. He was so curious about her. "Hmm…fishy, I thought you're going to wear everything pink, but what's with the black platforms?" he asked.

She frowned.

She was so sleepy, especially now, her classmates were now going in circles.

"Please, Class A4, proceed to the bus!" the principal said. They chased each other with their things, wanting to be at the back seat. Mimi didn't care that much…well…she was the last one in line, when she arrived at the bus, she was looking for a seat, no more vacant seats except Yamato's side. She sat with him and threw her things at him.  
He blinked a few times. He placed her things at the top case. "Wake me up when we're there." She told him. She took her pillow out and hugged it. The bus was now moving. She wasn't sleeping though. She can't sleep because of the noise.

"Look, if you want to sleep, you can lean on me." He told her. She nodded.

But when a loud noise cam from the back, she wasn't sleepy anymore.

She took some marshmallows from her bag and ate. "Hey Mimi, Yamato, picture-picture!" Erika said with her camera. Snap! Mimi smiling, Yamato with his arm around her and his head leaning to hers. Snap! This time, Mimi and Yamato in a hug.

"aww…that's so cute!" Erika said dreamily. Mimi shrugged. "Well, at least now there's a moment that can last forever." He said. "You know what, I'm really hungry." She told him. Matt sweatdropped.

"Instead of eating, what about a game?" Yamato said, she nodded.  
"Okay, we play. Rock, scissors, paper. In my version, got it?" he said, she nodded. They held each other's one left hand. And played. Mimi stroked scissors, Yamato stroked a paper. She smiled at him then slapped his hand very hard.

Then Mimi again stroked scissors, but Yamato now stroked a rock. He grinned. He slapped her hand really hard. She looked at him and pouted. "You're a scissors fan, yah know?" he said to her, she glared at him.

Next is now Yamato stroked a rock again, but Mimi stroked a paper. She put her tongue out. "Bleh!" then she slapped really, really hard at his hand. Yamato removed his hand from hers, comforting his reddened hand. He rubbed it.

"That hurts you know!" he told her. She arched a brow. She took his reddened hand and looked at it.  
"Hehe…Sorry!" she apologized nervously then started to rub his hand.

He was floating in Cloud Nine….too exaggerated…but that's what he really feels anyway. She stopped rubbing his hand and ate a bellyful pack of marshmallows.

"I thought you don't eat fatty foods," he said to her. She looked for an answer.

"Well, except for sweets." She said with a smile. She was eating her snacks silently, but Yamato got her into a tickle fight.

"S-stop it!" she said, trying to remove his hands away from her. But he kept ticlking her, poking her waist. She dropped her bag of marshmallows and was scattered to the floor. She almost cried, then at a second, she gave him a killer glare. How high is her temper now! He patted her head nervously.

"Okay Mimi, no need to grudge, it's just a bag of fuckin' marshmallows, so don't worry," he said, but she eyed him more.

"Okay, I promise after this retreat, I'll treat you fie bags of that fuckin' mallows!" he said. Mimi calmed down, then nodded.

"Make it seven." She said, he nodded.

Then Sora popped out from the back of them. "Yamato, stop cursing, Mimi, stop being a mallow-lover." She said then sat back. "Hey Sora, look! Marshmallows all over the floor!" Tai said happily, Sora arched a brow. "Yeah…I knew that." She said.

Then Yamato and Mimi popped out from their front.

"Tai, stop being a baby and Sora, stop being a know-it-all," Mimi said and Yamato grunted. Then they sat back, Sora heard their laughs.

"C'mon Yamato, I told you who I like, now it's your turn!" she said, but Yamato put his tongue out. "I'm not an idiot who would do that." He said.

"You're suck a sly fox! Wait, I meant a sly wolf!" she accused.

"1 Sora, 1 2, Erika, 1 2 3 Mimi." Yamato told her. Mimi never got a clue when it's boys' language. "I don't know what the hell is that." She said.

Tai popped out from their backseat.

"1 means he'll give Sora a kiss, 1 2 is he'll give his best 16 seconds to Erika and 1 2 3 means he loves you, he wants to marry you and will give all of the time of his life with you on his bed." Tai said then plumped back in his seat.  
Mimi gave him again a killer glare. "You know, you've changed." She said with a calmer voice.  
"Change? I thought conversions are good." He said.

"Not all. Back when we were still kids, you weren't like this, being a too proud guy and all, and I had trusted you back." She said.

"C'mon Mimi, I mean, back when we're at the Digiworld…" he lost from words.

"Yeah, I can tell you…you were cold, lonely, and you don't even smile a bit, did some trip to the Digiworld made you change?" she said with a smile.

"Gabumon did so…and also a girl changed me," he thought aloud. Mimi giggled.  
"What?"

"Who's the girl!" Mimi asked excitedly.

"What if again I don't want to tell?" Matt asked flatly. "C'mon, you can trust me!" she pleaded.

"I know who's the girl! It's Sora!" Mimi stood up and pointed to Sora.

"I can't even change a finger when I'm around her!" Yamato stood up and told her.

"Weird…why can't you tell me who's your love or who changed you, but in other girls, you tell!" she demanded.

"It's because…" _What would be her reaction if I told her that I do love her? And what would she say when she was the one who conversed me?_

"It's because I can't tell you." He said. "Why not?" she asked. He didn't reply, instead, he put his discman on, full volume. She grunted.

No one to talk to, since Yamato was gazing on the discman. She was sent to boredom, on their way and fell asleep. He jerked suddenly when he felt her head leaning on his shoulder. She was unconscious that she can't feel the weight of his stare.

She was so peaceful, so elegant. He felt her fidgeted. She was hugging his arm tightly, feeling for warmth. He was still listening to his discman. He took his jacket out and covered her shaky body. "Man…she grew up so fast." He said, remembering the old precious days. He closed his eyes.

_Flashback_

"C'mon Yamato! It would be great, don't you want a picture of me before we go back to our world!" Mimi pleaded.  
"Tsk…I don't need a picture to remember you." He said coldly. "Mimi! Do you want to take a picture or not!" Hikari yelled from their backs.

"Will be there!" she yelled back. "C'mon Yamato…unless…wait…you don't know how to smile!" Mimi taunted, he glared at her. "I know how to smile, pinky." He said.

"Why can't you smile onfront of the camera then?" Mimi asked sarcastically.

"Why can't we settle this? What about a game of rocks, papers, scissors?" he said.  
"Easy to me!" she said. "No, in my version, when you lose one, I'll slap your hand, in five times who gets the most reddened hand loses, got it?" Yamato said, she nodded.

The held their left hands, then played. Mimi striked a scissor, Yamato striked a scisso, Tie. Then Mimi again striked scissor, Yamato striked rock. He grinned and slapped her left hand. The game went on…Mimi won.

"I won! You get to take a picture with me!" she said. "No wonder you won! You're a girl! You slap pretty well!" Yamato complaint. Then so he was so pissed of getting a picture, at the sound of the snap, He put his hand on her head then smiled. Then another when he this time pulled her to a friendly hug. To come to think of it…it wasn't just a friendly hug…he wasn't just FOND or LIKE her…there are some telling him…he's already falling.

End of Flashback 

He remembers a lot of the Digiworld. The age when he changed, the place he was conversed. A lot of thanks to Gabumon. "It's been a long time…since I thought of Gabumon." He said quietly to himself, still his arm around her shoulder. "I'd like to watch Advent Children please," Mimi mumbled unconsciously, he looked at her and held his laughter.

"No Advent Children? Yamato…play Final Fantasy VII…dozo." She mumbled again, still asleep. He laughed softly. "Aerith…and Cloud is made for each other." she mumbled again, and yes, asleep. He looked at her again, giving her his heavy stare.

Then she moved back and forth, until her eyes fluttered and got up from her sleep.

She looked at Yamato deeply; he looked to those amazing brown eyes. She yawned then leaned her head against his shoulder again.

"Could you turn the air conditioner a little warmer?" she favored to him. He switched it to a low number. "As you were saying…you want to watch Final Fantasy?" he asked her sarcastically. "Hai…I wanted to see Cloud and Aerith again…have you ever heard that you look a lot like Cloud when you were eleven?" she said, she rubbed her head on his shoulder. "I can feel the cold from outside…" she said to him. He never saw her like this. Instead he granted the warmth she wants.

His gaze fell on her, as his stare was beginning to weigh heavy. He leaned his head against hers and snugged her up, continously he fell asleep.

Anyway, behind their seats, Sora and Tai was having a racket. "Tai! Quiet! Can't you see there are others sleeping!" she whispered to him angrily. "Sorry, but it's like really fun to play with these marshmallows!" Tai exclaimed. "Shut up!" she said, then noticing something silent that wasn't supposed to be. She peaked at their front…there was Yamato and Mimi snugged in each other, sleeping. Sora was about to scream, but she smiled at both of them.

"Aya! Aya! Look over here!" she called quietly. Aya looked back…seeing them both. "Aww…wait a sec." Aya said, revealing her camera. Aya took a photo of them, making two copies of it. Then sticked the photos at the back of her seat. Sora giggled. The way to the retreat house was a long, cold one…almost everyone fell asleep. Yamato and Mimi slept the longest.

"Ehem, A4, we're here." The principal said, waking them up with the megaphone. The some woke up easily, some has to wake their classmates. Yamato woke up before her. "Mimi wake up." He said sleepily, shaking her shoulder. "Mimi (yawns)." He slapped his forehead. He pecked her cheek. She suddenly jerked. "We're here?" she asked. "Hai…pick your things up." He said, then carried his own stuff. He was about to exit the bus…but noticng Mimi's too slow…he went back to her and helped her with her luggage. "arigato, Yamato." She said shyly.

"whatever." He said and together exited the bus.

"Woah…what a lovely retreat house! Who's my roommate!" Mimi asked the principal. "Depends. Girls sharing a room with boys is a big no-no." he said, Yamato sighed. "And I only wanted to share a room with Mimi!" he demanded.  
"Sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Ishida." The principal said.

End of Chapter 08: Getting There.

I hope you liked that! Please check my blog, http/www.chel25. for the good news about Oh Tachikawa! and absolutgirl, i gave u my word, I WILL be UPDATING SOON!


	9. Cold Day

**Oh Tachikawa! **

**  
Chapter 09: Cold Day **

"Rule #5, no one eats in the room." The principal said.  
"Rule #6, girls sharing a room with boys is a no-no!" he said, Yamato tsked disappointedly.

"Now, for your roommates…" the principal took out a notebook.

"Ta and Matashiro, room number 1." The principal gave them their keys and went to outside to find their room.

"Xian and Tetsuki, room number 2." And so they headed.

"Tekumi and Yagami, room number 4."

"Takase and Machiko, room number 3."

"Ishida and Washiteko, room number 8."

"Takenouchi and Tachikawa, room number 7."

"Makito and Han, room number 11."

"Shinjeho and Hai, room number 6."

"Mezumi and Sauya, room number 15.."

"Fushitame and Hiyo, room number 13."

"Fuku and Miho, room number 12."

"Sugiuchi and Seimii, room number 14."

"Me and Kanibaru, room number 16." He gave their keys. Yamato was still depressed. Mimi and Sora were so happy; it has been a long time…a very long time.

Sora and Mimi went to room 7, with their stuff.

The room was petite, but clean. No airconditioners, but in truth, it's very, very cold. There were two beds covered in white sheets, one pillow covered in a blue pillowcase.

"Mimi, I'm going to sleep beside the window, okay?" she said. Mimi nodded, then arranged their stuff.

They plumped in their beds. "Then again Mimi…I really miss doing stuff like this." Sora said.

"Yeah…it's been a long time now. I really miss it. What do you think they could be doing?" Mimi wondered. "Having lots of fun." Sora said, then they giggled.

"Do you still have your crest?" Sora asked. Mimi then pulled out her crest out from her top. Sora pulled hers out of her pocket. "Sora, do you want to visit the others?" Mimi asked, walking up to the door. "No…but thanks. I'll be here." Sora said remaining in the room.

"Okay." Mimi exited their room and entered Yamato and Tahome's room. Once she entered. Yamato was out of sight, Tahome's sitting on his bed. "Where's Yamato?" she asked, sitting on Yamato's bed.

Before Tahome could answer anything, the bathroom door opened. "Ahhh!" Mimi covered her eyes. Yamato cocked a brow. He exited the bathroom door and grinned. He has his towel wrapped around his waist. "What?" he asked sarcastically.

"Y-you! Get back inside!" she said, beginnning to flush in different shades of red, pushing him to the bathroom.

Yamato grinned again. Seeing him like this, she flushed more. "W-what?" she stuttered.

Yamato snickered. "Wow Mimi…you really look pretty when you're nervous. Nervous of what anyway?" He said sarastically.  
"Hmph! Not funny…. get something to wear." She said, she was leaning on the door.

He walked towards her. Really close to her, they could hear their breathing. "You don't have to worry, I am wearing something." He said, then he leaned himself to her then let their lips met. He made the kiss deeper, but on seconds she broke off.

"You two really need a room…." Tahome said and went to the bathroom. Her eyes were looking down, swerving left to right. She gulped. While he looked down at her.

"I-I gotta go." She said and opened the door, exiting their room. Once she got out, she touched her lips…just recalling what had happened. On how she felt his lips against hers…"Get back to your room young lady and why are you on front of the boys' room!" the principal yelled to her, she was speechless.

The two guys opened their door and looked at Mimi. "Close that door!" the principal ordered to the two boys, Tahome quickly shut it. Yamato on the other hand, peeped at the window. "Gomen ne…won't happen again!" Mimi apologized then went inside her and Sora's room. Once she got inside, she sighed.

"Mimi…what trouble you've gotten now?" Sora asked her…she was organizing her letters.

"You won't believe me…" Mimi said doubtfully as she plumped at her bed.

"You can…tell me…we're like sisters anyway…" Sora said, scratching her head…she lost some of her letters. Before Mimi could tell it, someone tapped to the door. Sora opened it. "Ohayo gozaimasu, need something?" she asked…it was the retreat facilitator. "hai! First activity of the retreat is in one whole sheet of paper, you write the name of your classmates, list down his/her positive and negative attitudes, got it? And please tell your roommate." The facilitator said and closed the door.

"I guess we better work on, right?" Mimi asked her. Sora nodded. As they began their activities, it was really cold…even inside the students' rooms. "Mimi, I'm going to Maui's, wanna come?" Sora said, as she opened the door. "Iie. I'll stay here." Mimi said, Sora nodded then closed the door. One she shut it, she met Yamato.

"Ohayo, Yamato." Sora said. "Is Mimi there?" Matt asked, Sora nodded, then she walked her way to Maui's. Yamato knocked on the door, he was with his pen and paper. Mimi opened the door. "Can I come in?" he asked.  
"No way!" she said and slammed the door to his face. But then again, she opened the door. "Just kidding!" she said with a smile and opened the door to him. Yamato looked around, it was also cold in there.

He sat at Sora's bed. "So, you already started the activity?" Mimi asked, writing down all of her classmates. "Iie…Tahome's is giving me a cold shoulder. He wants to do it on my own. It's kinda hard though…" he said. "People changes their attitudes anyway, I can't seem to find the real them." He added. Mimi paused her writing…she looked up to him and smiled. It seems so weird…did the world turned "down side up?"

Silence covered the room, as the cool air touches them. "You know Yamato…you changed," she said, while continuing to list down.

"Change?" he looked at her curiously. "Change. Yeah…what did converse you?" Mimi asked tauntingly. Yamato rolled his eyes. _Here we go again._ "What are you talking about?" he said.

"Sorry, I meant, who conversed you?" Mimi said with a sly smile. He was about to say something, but instead he bit his lip. _I might slip it away…I can't slip it especially in front of her! She'll know I like her!_ He was looking for words nervously, it seems that he needs a dictionary. "Well…?" she asked.

"Just like I said, I can't tell you." He said flatly. "Aww Yama-kun, no one's in here! Just you and me! Not in the bus! Now you can tell me!" she said. But instead of Yamato answering her nagging questions, he grinned.

"You called me what?" he asked sarcastically. "Yama-kun." She said…but when she finally realized what she said, she coverd her mouth and flushed. "It was an accident!" she said. "Yeah right…you know, just tell me if you like me and I'll give you my answer." He taunted.

"Anyway…let's get serious." She said and continued to list down again. He was just sitting there on front of her…watching her in awe on how beautiful she is. In every way. Mimi could tell he was lost in his gaze at her, she tried to ingore it. _He's freaking me out!_ She then let her eyes meet him.

"Yamato…snap out." She said. But he didn't make a single move. He was too drowned in a deep pool in his memories and thoughts.

She crawled towards him, then shook his shoulder. "Yamato, are you alright?" she asked, still he didn't even blink. "Yamato! Say something! Do anything!" she was about to scream. Then he blinked a few times and looked at her. "Sorry, you were-" he was interrupted when she wrapped her arms around him and his body hit the floor, causing a situation she's on top of him.

"Oh Yamato! I thought you were a goner! I thought you have the illness that Maui told me, one time she saw her brother staring at the tv, she then tried to snap him back in reality, his eyes are wide open, but then again, her brother didn't make a single move! Oh! I thought you have that illness already!" she said, she was still glued to him. At their condition, he was again in cloud nine.

"Mimi…" he called. "Yeah?"

"Can you stop hugging and start kissing me now?" he said sarcastically. She blushed and got off him. She sat back; her eyes were glaring at the paper, continuing to list down. Writing the letters so hard, the pen's tip bent. "Damnit!" she said to the pen.

Yamato laughed. She opened her bag and took out another black inked pen.

She began to write softly, don't want to break her pen again. He wasn't making their activity yet, still treasuring their moments. She looked up at him.  
"Yamato, aren't you going to do the activity?" she asked.

"Fine...I'll do it." Matt said and finally started to hold the pen. Mimi finally came to the Yamato's name:

Yamato Ishida-

He's really mischievious, can really get in your nerves, pain in the neck…but what I saw in him is he never ever wanted me to get or fell hurt, he sometimes give people the cold shoulder…but deep inside, he's a shy guy, he knows how to open up…well to close friends actually. All I can say to _Yama-kun_ is I wish he would never change, because I like him the way he is.

She was quite blushing while she jotted this down. He grinned. "Meems…can I take a look?' he asked. She shook her head. "C'mon, I just wanna know what great thing you saw in me!" he said. "Never." She said.

Yamato's penmanship was excellent, although he is lazy. When he finally comes to Mimi's name, he grinned:

Mimi IshidaTachikawa: (Yamato erases 'Ishida')

There are a lot of things I can say to my Mimi. One…she's really, really pretty, two she's sometimes a ditz, for being oblivious, three, even if she never said it, she cares, four, even if we argue a lot, she never held a long grudge at me. But in all, she's the girl you want to be with forever.

He smirked after he finished it.

Meanwhile on Room 3….

"Why did you left Mimi with Yamato? Don't you know that Yamato's so crazy for her? He might do something to her!" Maui said to Sora. Sora shook her head.

"I trust Yamato to everything. I know he wouldn't do anything like that if he does love Mimi. Now…where am I…" Sora said as she looked for Tai's name.

Taichi Yagami:

He's my bestboy bud…he's really goofy, humorous, kinda pain in the neck, but when you need a bitter pill to swallow, he'll swallow it for you…and since we were best friends forever…he's really caring, brave…I found out he's really faithful when one time, I was lost…he didn't give up to look for me. (A/N: Remember the time Sora was kidnapped by a Digimon, then Tai even cries for her! Sweet!)

At the thought of Tai, she remembers a lot of him. Their memories they shared, the happiness they went through and the pain they lifted. "But I know…he also likes Mimi." She thought aloud. Maui looked at her. "I know who Tai likes! I know who Tai likes!" she nagged. Sora looked at her surprisingly.

"Who does he like Maui! Who!" she asked him. Maui shook her head. "It's between me and Tai's secret. Can't tell." She said. Sora sighed. "You're hopeless. Why do Yamato and Tai tell their secrets to you, not us?" Sora wondered. Maui smiled to herself.

Back in room 7….

Mimi and Yamato were now fighting over a pen. "Just let me borrow!" Yamato exclaimed, then someone knocked. Yamato opened it.

"Well, if you're done, pair in room 7 has to exchange with room 8. Tell everything you wrote about him/her." The facilitator said then closed the door. Yamato looked at Mimi.

"So, I guess we should start." He said and turned very serious.

"I'll go first." Mimi said.

"Yamato Ishida…" Mimi started and started to get very nervous, so as Yamato.

"He's really mischievious, can really get in your nerves, pain in the neck…but what I saw in him is he never ever wanted me to get or fell hurt, he sometimes give people the cold shoulder…but deep inside, he's a shy guy, he knows how to open up…well to close friends actually. All I can say to _Yama-kun_ is I wish he would never change, because I like him the way he is." She ended, blushing on what she said…she bit her lip. He flushed too…knowing how she really feels about him, he goes very confident.

He smiled at her and pulled her to a hug. "Arigato, that's the nicest thing someone did to me." He thanked and released her, she smiled.

"Okay! My turn!" he said.

"Mimi Tachikawa…." He said, he almost slipped, "Mimi Ishida."

"There are a lot of things I can say to my Mimi. One…she's really, really pretty, two she's sometimes a ditz, for being oblivious, three, even if she never said it, she cares, four, even if we argue a lot, she never held a long grudge at me." Before he could read the last sentence, he gulped. "Uh-oh."

"But in all, she's the girl you can trust." He said…blushing on what he said…he changed,

-She's the girl you want to be with forever-

Mimi looked at him. "I thought…I was a mistaken ditz?" she said.  
"Well…this is the truth." He said.

"Well, do you wanna call Sora?" Mimi offered. He nodded; they both left the room and went to room 3.

After the activity, the students went to the huge dining room for lunch. In table one, there on front was Mimi, while Yamato on the opposite side facing her. While eating, Yamato said something to Aya. She giggled.

"Mimi, Yamato said, he's the father, you're the mother, and we're your children!" Aya exclaimed to Mimi. Mimi however looked at Yamato, they couldn't break their glances at each other, and they were facing each other anyway. While Mimi was eating her spaghetti, she looked at Yamato, making some funny faces.

She almost chokes to death. After lunch, they went back to their rooms and they have given the whole day a rest.

Tai was on Yamato's room, Sora was now on Erika's room.

"So, you still like Mimi, huh?" Yamato said doubtfully. Tai arched a brow.

"Are you kidding me?" Tai said.

"You don't like her!" his eyes grew interestedly.

"Duh." He said. Yamato smiled, but that smile was the last sincerest smile.

"I'll go knock on Meems." Yamato said and went to Mimi's.

"'Hello again Yamato." She greeted, he sat beside her.

"Mimi, can you answer my question?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm already answering." She said to him.

"Well…Mimi who do you like…in Class A4?" he asked. Mimi looked at him and smiled.

Though her smile faded. _I'm caught up…I like Tai…but I also like Yamato…I'm confused! Tai's an open guy to me, while Yamato's a very concerned guy…_

"I don't know yet." She answered. He arched a brow.

"Don't know?"

"Hai. I like THEM both…I'm confused." She said.  
"Oh. Uh, Mimi…" he started. _It's now or never…_

"Yes?" she said, giving him a smile. Yamato was caught up again. _Man! I can't tell her…I really, really like her._

"I just wanna tell you…if you need something, if you need any help…I can be your FRIEND to talk to. Just don't forget we're also FRIENDS." He said. _Friends…maybe…that's our destiny…but why does my heart says…I was meant for her?_ She smiled sweetly.

"Thank you…that's sweet of you." She said. They chatted…chatted about their own life…as they got closer…and the knot between them cannot be broken between them. When night falls, the class again went to the dining room and ate their dinner.

"Mom, can you pass the rice please?" Aya said to Mimi. Mimi sighed. "I'm not your mom." She said to Aya.

Aya pretended to be hurt. "Dad, mom said she's not our mom!" she said and shed some crocodile tears. Mimi glared at them.

"Don't worry…dear. Mom's just kidding around…" Yamato joked as he patted Aya like his own daughter. Then in a pause, the students in table on laughed. Table two, three and four looked at them.

However…Sora and Tai were now having a silent food problem. "Tai…just pass the rice." Sora said, who was the opposite side of her, facing her.

"Sora…I'm not finish…yet." He said between munches.

"Tai!" Maui exclaimed.

"Wait!"  
"You know Tai…I don't have any problems when it comes to food…I don't eat that much…but could you even care that some of our classmates needs food too?" Sora lectured him. Tai rolled his eyes, then finally passed the rice to Maui. "Yey!"

After they finished eating, they were forced to take a shower and went straightly to bed. Yamato sighed, how he wanted to have a talk with Mimi again.

When they all got inside, Mimi was the first one in the shower; Sora was taking a shower on Maui's room. Once Mimi stepped outside the bathroom, now in her nightgown, the nightgown has a white cotton cloth that was covered in a transparent blue cloth; The neckline was low, her cleavage showing. It was about five inches above the knee. Someone knocked.

"It might be Sora." She said and opened the door. Once she opened, there she saw Yamato.

"What now Yamato!" she said, he was speechless. Then she realized she was just wearing a nightgown. "Ahh! Pervert!" she said and slammed the door to his face. He blushed at sight, and then grinned. "Then again…she's really sexy." He said…now in his being-hentai-mood.

He went back to his room. Sora however was covered with her jacket, running swiftly…then she opened their room. She sighed when she was back inside.

"What's the rush, Sora?" Mimi asked, she was combing her hair. "I have to pass the deadly Tai before he could see me in my nightgown!" Sora said. Sora's night gown was made from white silkm and the neckline was too low…her cleavage showing, and it was about five inches above the knee.

"Well, at least Tai didn't see your legs." She said. "What are you talking about?" Sora said.

"Yamato. Peeked. At me." She said shyly. Sora glared at the floor. "Why that good for nothing pervert-" she was interrupted.

"No, it's not his fault. I opened the door. It was an accident." She explained.

"Good thing Mr. Yin forbade boys to share room with girls!" Sora said. "Yeah. I only brought nightgowns…imagine, us wearing a nightgown, with a guy in one room!" Mimi said.

"Yeah…scary." Sora said.

"Well, let's get some sleep, Sora." Mimi said she laid in her bed. "Yeah. Nighty night Mimi." Sora said and fell asleep. "Nighty night…(yawns) Sora." She said and also fell asleep.


	10. Shivers and Colds

Oh Tachikawa! 

****

Chapter 10: Shivers and Colds 

At five in the hazy, cold, gray morning, Mimi woke up, Sora was still asleep. She didn't want to be late, so she went to the bathroom and took a bath. She wore her clothes that will keep her warm; a pink bonnet, green tee, navy blue jacket, blue jeans and flip-flops. Her hair was down, and her hands tucked in her pockets.

She woke Sora up. "Sora, wakey, wakey!" she said in a cheery voice.

Sora moved a little bit, and then opened her eyes. "Thanks for waking me up." Sora said as she headed to the bathroom with her clothes and her towel. Ten minutes after she took a bath, Sora put her clothes on; blue tee, blue denim jacket, blue jeans and her flip-flops. Sh put her hood on.

"So Mimi, you wanna wake the others?" Sora said. Mimi nodded. They turned the lights off and closed the door. Sora locked the door, the key was with her. First, Mimi knocked on Yamato and Tahome's door. "Yamato, Tahome! Wakey, wakey hands on baking!" Mimi said, then went to Aya's to wake them up. Sora on the other hand went to wake Tai.

After they finished nosing on others' rooms, Sora and Mimi went to the retreat house's garden. It was clean, and green. There was a well beside the hut. There was also a fence surrounding the place, the fence was between the garden and a slippery mountain steps to get down the forest. It was a great and perfect view. "Sora? You have your camera?" Mimi asked. Sora smiled.  
"Hai!" Sora said. They went nearby the well then the two of them took their pictures. "Hey Sora! Let's make a wish at the well!" Mimi said.

"Okay!" Sora said and took out a penny from her pocket. They wished.

_I wish I could never be parted away from my friends._

_I wish we could be friends til forever. _Then at the same time they threw their pennies. They smiled at each other then went back to their room. About five minutes later they got outside, some of their classmates got outside. The principal told them,  
"Everybody, get out of your room!" he said. Then they were all outside.

"Breakfast." The principal said. They headed to the dining room, and of course, same sitting position. "And please, eat silently!" the principal said.

"I thought Mimi could be pregnant…" Tahome said, chewing his food. Mimi shot a really death glare at him. Yamato laughed, so as the others. He was wearing a black shirt, covered by a black jacket with a hood, baggy blue jeans and his slippers.

"Wanna know who's the dad?" Tahome asked Nakuri, who has a big crush on Yamato.

"Who? Is it you!" Nakuri whispered to Tahome, Tahome looked at her disgustingly.

"You? I don't think Yamato likes you THAT much." Tahome said to her hurtfully.

"And as I told you, the dad is Yamato!" Tahome said, Nakuri somehow feel the jealousy eating her up. Mimi glared at him, Yamato was just enjoying it.

"What maded you that idea?" Mimi asked Tahome angrily.

"Well, yesterday, you went to our room, and guess what guys!" Tahome asked the people in table one. "What?" they all said except Yamato and Mimi.

"Yamato kissed her!" Tahome said, now Yamato glared at him, so as Mimi.

"That was supposed to be a secret!" they both said in unison. The other people began to cheer them, "Aww, you're not a virgin anymore, Mimi?" Aya said, she glared at her.

"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me!" Mimi said to Aya.

"Everybody was laughing in table one, except for Nakuri, Mimi and Yamato.

"Don't deny Mimi, you kissed me back." Yamato said, now with a grin. She glared at him. "Liar." She told him and ate her food.

"Table one! It seems that you're all finished eating, go to the conference room!" the principal told them, the pupils in table one stood up and so they did go to the conference room. There were tables, surrounded each by four chairs. She sat at the second near end.   
Yamato sat behind her. Mimi was listening in her iPod.

The first week of their retreat is, they were just gave them some activities, they all stayed in their room. Saturday afternoon dropped by.

Mimi was taking a hot bath; Sora was at Maui's room again. The Saturday was referred to as a free day. Once Mimi got out, she dressed with her warm clothes and went to the garden. It seems that it became colder. She went to the fence that was between the garden and the forests. It was such a calming view; the mountain's shape is a perfect cone.

She sighed. _Yamato or Tai? _She was wondering again. A pair of hand covered her eyes from the back. "Guess who?" the voice said.

"Yamato?" she said. He removed his hands form her eyes and joined her.

It was indeed Yamato.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I think I should be the one asking you that. Don't you know it's cold outside here?" he said.

"Yeah, I know." She said, rubbing her hands.

"So, you're thinking of someone?" he asked, putting an arm around her.

"Yeah." She said solemnly.

"It's Tai, isn't it?" he asked doubtfully. She nodded slowly.

He tried to smile. "So, what are you giving him this Christmas?" he asked.

She smiled. "I was thinking if I'd give him….uh….I have no idea." She answered, then laughed at herself.

"I know what you should give him, give him a box of cookies and that will make him very happy." He said, the putting-an-arm-around-her became a hug.

She didn't mind it though. She giggled.  
"Just don't forget my gift." He said sarcastically. She giggled again. "What do you want?" he asked her. She looked at the sky, pondering. "Uhm…uh… wait… Aha! I know now! You're coming with me to Shibuya!" she said happily. He sweat dropped.

"And why is that?" he asked. "To TK's, dummy!" she said.

"That's all?" he asked. She looked at him. "Why? Do you want me to ask for more?" she said. He looked up. Then looked at her.

"Yeah." He said. She giggled. "Okay, I want you to put henna tattoo here!" she said, removing her jacket, then pulling the sleeve of her shirt down, revealing her bare shoulder. She pointed at the back of her shoulder.

He was lost with his thoughts again, his hand traced to her neck, then up to her cheek. He moved closer to her, wanting to kiss her again, she was motionless at his moves right now, she couldn't deny. It was about half an inch they're lips apart, a voice told him to stop. It wasn't Mimi…it was his conscience.

He snapped back in reality. She looked down at the ground, blushing. He looked away from her. "Is there something wrong?" she asked shyly.

"N-nothing." He replied. She nodded. He was looking back and forth, trying to figure out what he will say.

"N-no…there is something wrong." He told her, he sighed. She looked at him.

"Tell me then." She said. He sighed.

"I can't."  
"Why can't you, don't you trust me?" she asked.

"I trust you…but I'm-uh-look, I can't." he said.

"Oh, okay." She said, facing the scenery. "I'm really sorry." He said.

"It's okay." She repeated, feeling really hurt._ If he can't tell me, why does he tell Sora?_

"It's about a girl, right?" she asked, not facing him. He looked at her. "Kinda." He replied. "Do you love her?" she asked, he looked at her nervously.

"Very much." He replied. "Do I know her?" she asked solemnly. He nodded. "Tell me about her." She said.

He first stared at her, examining her personality, her looks. "She's pretty," he started, Mimi looked at him, their eyes locked. He looked again in her innocent eyes, remembering the moments they shared, especially now. "Funny," he said, laughing, remembering Mimi do some things silly, even if she never know that she's oblivious of it. "Kind," remembering whenever he needs someone to talk to, she'll talk to you, whenever you drop your spoon, she'll let you borrow hers.

"Thoughtful," he remembers yesterday, she thought he has this syndrome Maui told her.

"Simple," eyeing her top to bottom, she dresses very normal, unlike girls who wear these clothes that makes them half naked.

"Her tears may be precious, but her smile's so fragile to me." He ended, smiling at her, she smiled back. Seeing her so happy makes him happy already.

"I think I know who's that!" she said, he looked at her nervously.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, her name is…uh…okay, so I don't know who it is, but there's no secret unrevealed!" she said promptly. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" she said, her eyes were so innocent. He laughed again.   
"Nothing. We've been here an hour already." He said, looking at his watch.

"Oh! I never noticed! We should be back at our rooms right now." She said, pulling his arm.

"Mimi, you're such a killjoy, I'm having fun talking to you. Don't leave yet." He said sincerely. Her eyes soften. She smiled and let go of her arm and just enjoyed his company.

"You know what's dramatic?" Yamato asked. She looked at him. "What?"   
"When you're parted from your friends and especially the one you love." He said, looking at her. She looked down at the forests.

"You meant the graduation. Yeah." She said solemnly. "My parents already settled that after I graduated, I'll go to L.A. and there I can start teaching." She said.

He looked at her surprisingly. "You're leaving?" he never wanted to be parted from her again. She nodded. "They said that I have a better opportunity in the US than staying here in Japan." Mimi said regretfully. He calmed down a little. "You're leaving, like Joe. Although he's at Salem." Yamato said. She nodded.

"Sora said she'd go to Paris, she'll enroll to a school of fashion there." Mimi said.

He looked down. "So, all of us we'll be an ocean apart." He said, she nodded.

"Mom said she'll send TK and I to Chelsea, so we can have a better future there than here in Japan." Yamato said. Mimi's eyes watered.

"Then Tai told me his family will move to China, he's the heir of the Keh Company." Yamato said. Mimi tried not to make any sound. "But he's a Yagami!" Mimi said.

"Middle initial, Keh. Taichi Keh Yagami." Yamato said. Once he averted to her, he could only see her crying.

"But Mom said I'll be visiting Japan." She said, wiping her tears away. "I hate graduation." He said.

"Izzy transferred school to Denver…now we just lost Joe, next is you, TK, Sora, Tai and Kari!" Mimi said, her eyes beginning to water.

"I can't believe this," she said under her breath.  
"Sorry for ruining your private 'date' but Mr. Killjoy Principal wants us to go to our rooms." Taichi interrupted from their backs.

They looked at each other then blushed. "Well, we've been here about an hour and a half." Mimi said. Looking at her watch.

"Anyway, what have you two been doing here, in the garden? Alone?" Tai asked sarcastically.

Yamato glared at him. "Let's go Mimi." He said as he took her hand to leave, but Tai grinned. "So, you two are an item now?" Tai yelled to them. Yamato grunted.

"Over my dead body!" Mimi yelled back. He stopped pulling her and gave her a quizzical look.

"What?" she asked obliviously.

"I thought you like me." He said at her disappointedly.  
"I never said anything like that." She said to him.

"You know what I hate about you, you're so oblivious! We're through!" he said angrily at her. She blinked few times. "When did we became 'we'?" she asked him.

He marched up angrily to his room and slammed the door. "You're so oblivious!" he yelled. Mimi shot back, "Whatever!"

"I can't understand that guy!" she told herself. The thought of him just made her so pissed off.

"Men!" she yelled as she slammed the door also. Room 6 and 9 opened.

"What's up with that?"

"A major break up." They nodded and closed the door.

Mimi however glared at the window. "Man, I can't believe that guy!" Mimi exclaimed. Sora sighed.

"But deep inside you like him." Sora said with a sigh. Mimi looked at her curiously.  
"I do not like Yamato!" Mimi said.

"Yeah right." Tai said. He was hangin around in his room again. "Fine, I do like her. But sometimes, she's too high for me to reach." Yamato said. "And sometimes, I can't understand her moods." Yamato said.

"Well, it only means that you're willing to find the true self of him!" Sora said to Mimi.

She pondered.

"Well, kinda…I mean she's so complicated." Yamato said.

"You know, I think both of you are complicated. Well, it's destiny." Tai and Sora said in unsion.

"What do you think about Mimi anyway?" Tai asked.

"What do you think about Yamato anyway?" Sora asked.

"I don't know." They both said in unison. (Note that Tai and Yamato're in room 8, Mimi and Sora in room 7)

"Anyway, I might as well, take a walk." Mimi said, standing up. She exited and slammed the door. Sora jerked a little when she slammed it.

Then Sora again heard a slam. She blinked few times. "It couldn't be Mimi again, I mean…the door's close." Sora said.

It was Yamato who slammed their door.

Mimi on the other hand was in the nipa hut at the garden. She was alone, sitting there.

Mesmerizing what Sora just said, she was sunk in a deep ponder.

"What do I feel about him anyway?" she thought aloud.

And the reason she never wanted herself to fall in love for him is because, "I'd get rejection." She muttered. They're close and all, but how can he like a person like her? "I'm stupid, corny, boring, weak, doesn't know how to cook, childish…that's not the girl he wants." She said, recalling what Yamato told her:

-Pretty, Funny, Kind and Simple-

"You call a person who can't cook is simple?" she told herself.

"You can't cook!" a voice behind her said. It was Yamato. She sighed. Yamato sat beside her and grinned. _Interesting, the girl can't cook! Awesome!_

"Stop teasing me, idiot. So what if I can't? Good thing I won't marry Michael! He wants girls who knows how to cook!" Mimi said with a smile.

"He does? Don't you know Tai doesn't like girl's who can't cook?" Yamato said, bringing Mimi down. "Oh. Is that so…" she said. _Now I really can't marry a guy! _

She started to sob.

He looked at her with regret. _Why can't she cry for me, just like she cries for Tai? Maybe telling her that turned out to be karma for me too. _He stood up and went back to his room. Two minutes later he came back with a box of tissue paper.

She looked at him. "Here, use it." He said, giving her the tissue paper. She took out some and wept her tears and blew her nose. She smiled at him. Thinking of how sweet he is, he'll go back to his room that was about 18 yards from the garden just to give her a box of tissue.

"Thanks." She thanked. "Don't mention it." He said, with a sigh. There's something bothering him. Above all the girls, she was the only one he can't get. "So hard to reach you…" he thought aloud. Mimi gave him a perplexed look.

He blushed furiously. "Thinking about that GIRL again?" Mimi asked, trying to show she's happy.

He smiled. "Yeah." He said.

"She must be really special to you." She said. He looked at her and the verb 'look' changed to a heart-melting stare. "Yeah." He said, as his stare becomes heavy, the more he falls in love with her. "But the problem is, she's too oblivious to reach." He said. Mimi cringed at the word, 'oblivious'. It was the only word Matt can tell her.

_No…it's another girl, I'm sure. _

She smiled at him. "Well, good luck!" she said, trying to sound encouraging.

"Yamato, Mimi. Look over here!" a voice said, they looked at their backs and in a snap, the camera clicked. It was Aya. She giggled. "Man, you two are unseperable!" Aya said.  
Mimi flushed. "I gotta go." Mimi said, standing up and left the hut.  
"Me too." Yamato said and followed Mimi.

**End of Chapter 10- Shivers and Colds. I hope u all lyked that. What's this relationship pulling Yamato and Mimi closer? Watch out for Oh Tachikawa! Chapter 11: Conversions. **

**Updating SOON!**


	11. Conversions

**Author's Note: **I don't own any songs especially Digimon, if I did, I would've made it a Taiora, Mimato and Takari and happy ever after.

**Oh Tachikawa!**

Chapter 11: Conversions 

As the last day of retreat, the class however was forced to rest for the night.

They were all in their nightgowns and jammies, with their jackets.  
"I'm excited. What do you think we're going to do?" Sora asked. Mimi sighed. "I guess, we'll be up awake tonight." Mimi said.  
"Do you like our retreat?" Mimi asked. Sora looked a little nervous.   
"I think this retreat's the greatest thing that ever happened to me." Sora said with a smile.

"This retreat just gives me second thoughts." Mimi said with a sigh. "Mimi, you cheater!" Sora accused. Mimi looked at her with shock.

"What did I do?" Mimi asked. Sora glared at her.  
"I thought you only brought your nightgowns, but why're you wearing a PJ?" Sora asked. Mimi sweat dropped. "Mom must've packed it." She said. Sora snorted.

"Well, you do have extra PJs in there, right?" Sora asked. Mimi nodded.

"Well, at least you have done one good thing for today." Sora said, looking for Mimi's PJs.

Mimi got up and went outside. How she loved the rural breeze, unlike Tokyo, it was polluted. She snugged herself with her jacket and took a walk to the garden. The mountains and trees scenery was perfect, so beautiful. She smiled at sight.

She sat at the open nipa hut again, smiling. _Yamato. _At thought of him and her having this deep conversation at the past few days, she become to know him better, that, _he may be a jerk, but he's always there for me. I mean for us._

For the past few months they have cherished, all this little fairy tale will end in a toga and a diploma.

She jerked suddenly, when a pair of hands covered her eyes. "Not really funny. Whoever you are, stop it; you're giving me the heebie-jeebies. It's in the dark, don't even try me." She said nervously, hoping it isn't a ghost or a monster.

"Hello my hime!" a familiar voice said, taking seat beside her.

It was Yamato. She blushed furiously and glared at him. _Did he call me, hime?_

She turned her back away. He looked at her top to bottom. He was in his PJs and with a jacket, and it was all black. _Aww man! I thought she was wearing a nightgown!_

"I thought you only brought your nightgowns." Yamato commented, she turned around to him.

"But you still look hot in you pajamas, hime!" he said cheerfully. She flushed again. "Stop calling me hime!" she said doubtfully. He cocked a brow.

"Don't you want to be my princess?" he asked sadly. She sighed and turned around, not to face him. _Man…what'a happening to me? I feel so, so uncomfortable with him, I usually act cool with him, not like one of his fan girls!_

"Anyway, my hime, it's time to go conference room!" Yamato said, pulling her hand. She looked at his and her hand linked. His grip was tight, not letting her go. She made a tiny smile.

Yamato however looked down. _I'm just trying to make her hate me more, but I can't help it to be with her._

As they reached the conference room, Mimi sat beside Yamato, with a box of tissue. Sora and Tai are at the back, in their own world. Mimi looked at them on how sweet they were. _Sora and Tai…that's so interesting. They're destined._ He saw her awe to the not-so-oficial couple, he breathed heavily.

_Is she jealous because Tai's with Sora?_ He ingored them and played with his fingers. "Man, Tai's always getting Sora!" he said in a jealous tone, trying to make Mimi jealous and she did.

As soon as night falls deeper, the more the room filled.

The facilitator was there, a tall, dark haired beautiful woman about her age in 26, Ms. Nanami Kisha.

Yamato grinned. "So hime, farewell, for I have found another shoujo in my life!" Yamato joked, Mimi giggled.

"Kidding. You're the only hime for me." He said sweetly. She breathed deeply and blushed.

"Okay, let's start." Ms. Kisha said, walking to the middle.

"Since this is the last night you will sleep here in the retreat house, I would all like you to open up yourselves in one problem that affects you most." Ms. Kisha said.

"Family." She added.

"so, who here has one of their parents' is dead?" Ms. Kisha asked.

Two people raised their hands, they were Tahome and Raia. They look really depresssed.

"Okay, so whose parents are divorced?"Ms. Kisha asked once again.

About ten people raised their hands, including Maui, Yamato, Mimi and Aya.

"So, anyone who's one of their parents never seen or heard about him/her again?" Ms. Kisha asked.

Six people raised their hands.

They were all silenced.

Mimi looked at the window.

"Well, I guess all of us has family problems." Ms, Kisha said, wiping a tear in her eye. Mimi started to tear up. All eyes were on hers. Yamato as well. "Ssshh…its okay." He whispered to her ear, rubbing her back.

"Well, when I was born, at the same time I never saw my dad, not even in a photo." Ms. Kisha said.

"Whenever I get an award, my mom was the only person to be there for me, we live here in Sapporo." She said, looking down to the floor. "And sometimes, I plan for revenge, I even thought, my dad doesn't love me."

She looked at the window. "Heh. Not just that, when my mom got sick, I need to stop high school so we can pay for her medicine." She said, chuckling softly.  
"I even have to work as a dishwasher on a restaurant. But thank God we were able to pay and I was back in high school." She said. Yamato simply sighed. "Anyway, in college, I have to go to Yokohama to continue my studies there. I live in my auntie's and my cousins always bully me in school. I need to do all the house chores and I also need to work to pay for the tuition fees."

"and there when I grauduated at college, I was valedictorian. I saw one of my friends, being with her happy family. While I was alone, no one has been there for me, my mom wasn't there, also."She said.

"and when I came back in Sapporo, I saw there, a man standing on front of me. My dad." She said, wiping a tear. Mimi was crying so hard.

"There, I cried and cried, and asked him, why did you leave us? He replied, he doesn't know that I am his daughter." Ms. Kisha said, she saw Mimi tearing up, she smiled weakly and whispered to Yamato, "comfort her, I know you like her." Yamato blushed furiously, Ms. Kisha just smiled.

He approached to Mimi more, just to make himself close to her. He wiped her tears away with his fingers. Mimi smiled weakly at him and mouthed a thank you.

"Then he said, are you okay? And finalized he'll never leave me again." Ms. Kisha ended her tearjerker. Sora, Mimi, Aya, Maui, Erika, Nina, all of the girls were crying, while the boys were silent, just quiet. The room was dark and if you were crying as Mimi, you can't see clearly.

Ms. Kisha looked at them for a while. "So, if you ever thought that your parents hate you, they would've abandoned you, they woul've stopped you from learning, and you wou'ld've been unexisted in the world. If you feel so hurt right now, remember that you are wrong, your parents love you so much. If they left you, don't sob, understand them, it's hard for them to leave you." Ms. Kisha said.

The room was filled with muffles and tears, Yamato tried not to shed even a single tear, but knowing he was so far away from TK and his mom, he couldn't help himself.

"Yamato," a soft feminine voice said. "Yeah?"

"Do you want some?" she asked, with her hands, the tissue box. He took some and thanked.

"Also it comes to your enemies. Your rivals in your class. If you think they hate you so much and they don't even care for you, well, again your wrong. Guys, if you're trying to ask a girl out, and she rejects you, don't feel bad, cause she doesn't want to show that she likes you. Graduating students. It maybe the last you could ever see them again." Ms. Kisha adviced.

Sora leaned on Tai; Tai couldn't help sobbing because of Sora.

"So, I want you all to stand up."

They stood up, Mimi stood slowly, and her vision was too blurred. "I want you all to take the hand beside you." Ms. Kisha said. Mimi was about to take Yamato's but he held her hand first. "I will give you 45 minutes, to confess everything about the person you're holding." Ms. Kisha said and left them.

Mimi looked at Yamato. "I'll go first." She said. He nodded. Their hands were still linked.

"Yamato, I'm sorry for the wrong things I've done to you. If you think I really hate you, I don't. Also I want to thank you," she broke off and started to sob.

"I-I also w-ant to t-thank you, b-because even if I treat you so badly, you're always there for me. You help me a lot." She said, sobbing more.

"Yamato, t-thank you for everything. You know, even if I always act like I hate you, don't feel bad, because I can never hate a friend. Yamato, if we're apart, don't forget me." She said as several tears came down from her eyes.  
She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed on his chest. "I-I'm sorry." She apologized softly. He hugged her back. Her words touched him.

"I also forgot, I never go the chance to say thank you, back at the Digiworld, when Tai was yelling at me. You defended me. Thank you." She said.

"Mimi, first of all, I'm sorry if I'm always the pain in the neck." He started.

"Thank you. Sometimes even if I treat you like my own, you never feel awkward about it." He said as she felt her grip tighter. _I treat you like my own…_Those words made her cry more.

"I can't say much to you now. There are other things I want to say to you, but I guess this isn't the right time." He said. She sobbed more.

"Yamato, I love you." She whispered, but he didn't hear anything.

"But forever as always, infinity, or other words that are synonyms of forever, I love you." He said, the last part was hardly heard. She hasn't heard the last part and didn't bother to ask for repeat, she knows that, they aren't as bad as the others.

Ms. Kisha was walking towards the conference room, but didn't bother, when she saw Yamato and Mimi. She smiled.

Mimi didn't want to break the hug at all. She knows that, next year, she can't hug him longer. He pecked her head, so she wouldn't notice it. But to bad Mimi did, but she didn't bother. She was smiling.

Sora and Tai were still not finished.  
"Taichi," Tai alerted, and tears were in his eyes. He smiled. Sora was the only one who could call him his full name.

"For the years we've shared, since childhood, I never got to say sorry." She said. He smiled weakily. Sora wept her tears.  
"Taichi, I'm sorry, sometimes I forget our code of friendship. We had been friends like forever. I'm thanking you for everything. You've been always a good help, ever since the time I was kidnapped by a Digimon; you didn't give up looking for me. I never got to say thank you to that too." She said, and after a while. She hugged him.

"Sor, I want to say sorry, sometimes I break our code. I wasn't always there for you. I wasn't always been the tissue you can wipe your tears. I have another confession I want to make, but it seems we're better off as this." He said, hugging her back.

She smiled. She knows what he was thinking; she didn't bother to be his girl.

Ms. Kisha started to walk, she almost forgot that the 45 minutes are over; she just lost with her gaze from Yamato and Mimi.  
"Okay, time's up!" Ms. Kisha said. Mimi let go of Yamato.

Mimi sat down, Yamato was still standing staring deeply at her. He noticed Ms. Kisha looking at him. He looked at her and she just smiled. He blushed and sat down.

"Okay, the principal gave letters to your parents. And this is their reply to you." Ms. Kisha said, giving their letters from their parents. Mimi sobbed more, when she saw the envelope, with gold ink written, "Mr. Tachikawa." Her dad. She also has a letter from her mom. They were separate.

Yamato had two also. From his mom and dad.

"You will all read the letters at the same time. Time starts now." Ms. Kisha said. Mimi opened the letter from her dad first and read.

-Dear my sweety Mimi,

You grew up so fast. I can't believe you're graduating from college. Time flies fast, does it? I know you're feeling bad about me leaving you and your mom there in Japan, but there are things my mom can't agree with. I love you Mimi, don't ever forget. Studies first, okay? No boyfriends first, okay? Wait for the time you can, you don't want to have the same mistake me and your mom made, right? I love you sweety, if you need something call me. I love you. Ever since you were a child, I love you from the start. There will be a time that me and your mom aren't existing here in the world, there are times you need to face all by yourself. Have faith. I love you so much.

PS: Your mom has told me everything about the guy, Ishida, or whatever his name is, I think he loves you, really. I know I told you no boyfriends first, yeah. But don't let him go!

Love, your dad.

As she read, she sobbed more. The personal note from her dad made her think about Yamato. She looked at him, reading the letters from his parents. She could tell he wanted to cry. She pulled him to a hug, which made him shocked.

"Go on, it's okay to cry." She said, she was also crying. He buried his head in her hair. She was quite tickled; his spiky hair was tickling her neck.

"I never wanted to bother you, my hime, but I feel so alone when I'm far from TK." Yamato told her, as few tears dropped and splashed on her shoulder.

She sobbed more and more, until there were no more tears to shed.

Her dad just left few days ago, he and her mom got an argument.

Chapter 11: Conversions

FIN.

I hope u all lyked this angsty chapter. Too bad Yama-kun and Mi-chan are too deaf to hear them say, I love you! Heh, but now we know that they both like each other! I'll be updating soon.

Special notes: To **luvisgood**- yah know what, I've been waiting for the next update for your story, so please update! Thanks for reviewing.

To **princesstphanie**-please update any of ur mimato fic! I love "the project", really, I do, and also thanks for reviewing! –giggles- a great author's reviewing my story! Tee hee!

To **Strawberry Jameica**- wow, thanks, I really appreciate ur reviews,they're so enlightening! Total opposite of JyouraKoumi! I like your screen name, really unique and what do you call, 'SJ lickable!' love that quote!

To** JyouraKoumi**- hehe, sorry, but you know, I think you should stop pissing people off, your reviews are very offensive, but I don't blame, I mean, if I ever read a sorato fic, I of course would give offensive reviews!

To **mimato25cutielicious**-thanks! I hope I can read your first ever mimato story, promise to update very soon.

To **pinkmimi**-well, I'm really sorry at the ending of, "I Know", I'll think of it if I'm going to make a epilogue about it, maybe I would….let me think of it first. Anyway, thanks for reviewing almost all my fics!

**I promise, swear to die, I will update VERY soon.**

-HinkyLin aka Chel


	12. Confessions

**Oh Tachikawa! **

By HinkyLin 

**Chapter 12: Confessions **

After the night of angst, they were sleepy, because of the time they stayed up and also, their eyes wanting to close.

It had been a memorable two weeks. It had been the weeks of opening your feelings, the weeks of confession and the weeks of thanksgiving. 

"Goodnight." Mimi told Maui. She was about to go inside, but two arms wrapped around her. "Goodnight, my hime." Yamato said and let go of her. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Goodnight, Yamato!" she said enthusiastically. He smiled wider and entered his room. She entered her room and touched her shoulders.

She could feel the warmth he gives her, whenever he embraces her.

Sora was already asleep. She lay on her bed, trying to get some sleep, but couldn't.

She touched her lips, as the thought at the past few days he kissed her. He was the one, who gave her, her first kiss, and it was in an Algebra Class. Maui was the only one she knew in Literature Class, they were both taking this course.

She went back with her thoughts. She smiled; whenever he calls her 'my hime.' she appreciated it. It made her smile wider, whenever he has the word, 'my'. _What the hell of falling stars just happened to me? Yamato…Yamato…argh! So what if he's a blonde hottie? Argh! I can't sleep!_

As soon as the morning sunshine rises, Sora in a miracle woke up earlier than Mimi. "Well, guess what, Mimi, I'm first!" Sora said, talking to the sleeping friend.

She shrugged and went to the bathroom, took a shower and changed her clothes.  
"I'll keep the door unlock. I'll be back anyway." Sora said, going to Erika's.

Mimi on the other hand was dreaming.

Dream

She was standing on a bridge. There she saw her dad walking passed by with another woman. She felt so depressed. Then as she started to walk, she saw Sora, with a dirty brown cloak, and a tin can, with some pennies in it. "Sora? What happened to you!" Mimi asked, but there was no answer. "Sora?" her eyes begin to water.

Then she got up and tried to go home, but it seems that the house they had was rented.

She then look at the person beside the mansion was her mom, with all their things, trying to hail a taxicab. Her mom was crying. "M-mom?" she felt how her mom feels. 'Is this a dream?" she asked her mom, but there was no reply. "As the time ticks and tocks, quickly solve this problem before you hit the rocks, or you'll either have to pay the price, and have everlasting fears and tears in your eyes." A voice behind her said.

"What?" she asked. "GO! Find your remaining light, before everything you'll see will change the sight!" the voice said. "My light…" she muttered. _My light. Who's my other light? Wait, there are two remaining people that I love….Tai and Yamato. _

End Dream

Yamato was still waiting outside her door, but she's not awake yet. The others were at the conference room by now. He lost patience and busted in. "Hime, you're not awake yet?" he asked. She was moving back and forth. He sat beside her sleeping figure. _She looks so innocent…._

Dream

She chose Tai. But Tai was all right, he was happy. Then her eyes widened and were wet. She just left Yamato behind…_Yamato._

End Dream

"Yamato…" she muttered. He cringed when he heard his name. "Yamato!" she was alerted, saying his name. "Sora, I-" she alrady knew Sora was awake. She heard a laugh. It was Yamato.

"Good morning, my hime!"He greeted. She bit her lip and felt so ashamed. _It was just a dream._ "Yamato…" she said again. He tried to hide his feelings. "Wow. So when did you start saying my name?" he asked sarcastically.

She was just sitting there, trying to get rid of the thought, she almost lost him. _So that's what I would feel, when I lost him. _"Yamato,"

"Yes, hime?" he asked. "Hug me." She favored_ Did I just said that?_! He was surprised at first, but he smiled and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face on his chest. "Oh no Mimi, don't cry anymore, you look very pretty when you cry, but beautiful when you smile." He said sweetly. She blushed.  
"What time is it?" she asked. "Oh, eight thirty." He said. Her eyes widened. "I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" she said, getting her clothes she's gonna wear and he towel. But she paused for a while. "Why aren't you with the others? Don't you know you're late also?" she asked. He smiled.  
"I just wanna be with you, my hime!" he said sweetly. She could feel red colors are are showing on her face. She entered the bathroom. He was sitting in her bed, smiling. Then there he saw her journal.

He opened it and flipped some pages. Everything written was about her life, he tried to look for some diary entries with his name, but everything was just about her, except one, the last entry she wrote.

-Sweet-

You know, our last day of our retreat was an angsty one. Everyone cried. Almost. We stayed up all night. I was feeling really alone, when Ms. Kisha told her story, I was crying a river! Really I do! Then we have to confess everything to the person beside me, yeah, Yamato. He has been comforting me a lot lately…well; I did confess everything to him except one thing that I won't write it here because Sora might see it. Anyway, did the world turned upside down? Yamato was calling me, 'hime', and I think it's sweet. Also, he did grow up cute, a hottie. Anyway, gotta sleep now before my eyes have black rings around, bye!

After he finished the entry, he smiled widely, when she wrote he was sweet and unexpected she thinks he's a hottie! He returned her diary back when he saw it lastly. And Mimi was finally finished. She was all dressed with warm clothes on, her things are already packed.   
"You're still here?" she asked. He nodded. "I think we can both go together." He said sweetly. She flashed a smile to him.

"Thanks, for waiting me." She said. They left the room together.

"Hey Mimi, you haven't answer my mail yet." He said.  
"What?" she asked. "the letter I sent you, asking if you wanna go out." He said. She giggled. "I'll think about it." She said, she made a confused look, saying, _Did I just told him that!_

Was she serious? Yamato noticed she changed a lot. "Mimi, my hime, don't change. I like you the way you are." He said, putting an arm around her. She shoved his arm.

"Thanks, Yama-kun." She said, ahh word vomit! _I just called him Yama-kun! Argh! He'll know I like him!_ He smiled, trying to keep his cool. _Okay, Yamato, she just called you Yama-kun, that's alright, you shouldn't be nervous about it, keep your cool or she'll not like you back!_

"Thanks for giving Ms. Tachikawa, a wake up call, Mr. Ishida." Ms. Kisha said, giving a smile to Mimi, and winking at Matt, hinting, 'you-d-like-her-huh-Yamato?' wink. "Ms. Tachikawa, please go to the dining room for your breakfast, I'm just going to give a word to Mr. Ishida!" Ms. Kisha said, she smiled back.  
"See you later, Yamato." She said, going down to the stairs. He waved his hand and started to get nervous.

"So Yamato, tell me, you're making moves on 'hime'?" Ms. Kisha asked. "How did you know that!" he asked. "Well, Mr. Ishida, last night, you weren't listening to me, just staring at 'hime', then when I told you all to confess, you hugged her, and lately you even kissed her." Ms. Kisha said.  
"Uh…yeah. But how did you know I was calling her 'hime'?" he asked. Ms. Kisha grinned. "I overheard you two last night." Ms. Kisha said.

Yamato sighed. "Okay, I mean it. I like her. Not just the like or crush I'm telling you, something more." He cofessed.

"But what's the use of it. She doesn't like me." He said, walking away.  
"Well, I think she likes you back. When you kissed her I thought she was going to slap you." Ms. Kisha said, giggling. "I even thought when you called her hime, she was going to curse you." She said.

Yamato's heart ws pounding, like his heart just wanna explode.  
"Whatever." He said. He sighed and remained his cool, went to the dining room.

Ms. Kisha smiled at him. "And then, I heard you two saying 'I love you'. But I guess you two were deaf." She said.

Yamato just quietly entered the dining room, trying to avoid everyone's eyes. He was back in blue again. At table one, he wasn't talking at all, which concerned Mimi.

He looked at her, and ended up gazing at her. She could feel the weight of his stare. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back.

After they finished eating breakfast, the bus was there, with Class A2. Class A4 went inside the bus along with their stuff, same sitting arrangement, with the principal and Ms. Kisha, who happened to be the school guidance counselor.

"I'm tired." Yamato said, stretching his arms and placing one arm around Mimi. "Well, I'm pooped." Tai said at their backs.

Aya popped out on their front with the camera. "Eyo! Picture, picture!" Aya said.

"Hello dad!" Aya said sarcastically to Yamato. Yamato smiled. "Hello mom!" Aya said to Mimi, who was ignoring. "C'mon, time for picture, picture!" Aya said.

Mimi put her best smile, Yamato pulled her closer to him, She leaned on his shoulder and he put an arm around her. "1, 2, 3!" Aya said, Tai and Sora popped out.

Aya clicked and the photo was released, two copies.

"Here, keep it." Aya said, giving it to Yamato and Mimi. Mimi smiled on how cute they were.  
"And also, here." Aya said, giving the photo she took before they reached the retreat house. Mimi looked at it and blushed, so as Yamato. Mimi laughed. Yamato smiled.

"Thanks Aya, now I can change my friendster picture!" Yamato said happily. Mimi put them in her wallet and wrote captions.

She couldn't deny they look cute together as a couple. What made her really laugh is when Aya took the photo while they were sleeping. Hence, she saw Yamato on how concerned he was for her.

"Whoever came up an idea of taking this picture is such an intelligent one." Yamato said, putting the photos in his wallet. "It was Sora!" Aya answered.  
"Sora, you really are top one worthy." Yamato said.  
"I know, I'm the best!" Sora said.

"It's sad, we're going to have classes next week." Mimi said. "Nah, I think it's great! More cheese for Sora!" Yamato said. Sora whacked his head.

"Whatever." She said emotionless, her eyes at the view through the window.

_I'm just going to be hurt when I'm with Yamato, unlike Tai, he won't reject you nor hurt you. _

Yamato stretched his arms again and put an arm around her shoulder. He noticed she was being quiet and all, knowing there is something wrong.  
"Hey my hime! What's the solitude?" he asked as he laid his head on her shoulder.

She didn't reply. "So, my hime wants the hard way." He said. He poked waist that made her jerk.

"Yamato…" she said with sigh. "Well, you're ignoring me, is there something wrong?" he asked as the 'put-an-arm-around-her' became a 'hug'.

"Iie. There's nothing." She said. "Okay." He said unsurely.

"Back to the normal." She said to herself.

"Well, don't pout, it doesn't suit you, smiles makes you beautiful." Yamato said sweetly. She looked at him and smiled. He blushed, he word vomitted. _Man Yamato! You're too obvious!_

"Hey Yamato, mind if we can swap seats for a while?" Tai asked. Yamato's mind was saying no, also his heart. "Why?" he asked coldly. "I just wanna say something to Mimi, geez Yamato!" Tai said with a pissed off look.  
Yamato bit his lip and nodded regretfully. They swapped. Yamato tried his best not to show emotion, but he keeps on peeping between them. "Geez Yamato, Mimi will not be eaten by Tai so stay cool." Sora said, also with a pissed off look.  
"Don't deny Sora, you like Tai! You're also jealous!" Yamato whispered to her stiffly. "Fine I am! What are they doing now?" Sora asked.

Yamato looked between the two seats, Tai has his arm around Mimi! Yamato's head was steamed red. He pulled Sora next to him, when Sora saw, her head also was steamed. "Yamato, you gotta go to your proper seat now!" Sora whispered to him, Yamato nodded, stood up and poked Tai on the shoulder. Tai turned around. "What?" Tai asked.

Yamato glared at him. "Go back to your seat. I mean NOW!" he said angrily. "Okay, see you later Meems!" Tai said, standing up and waved to her. She smiled and waved back. Yamato rolled his eyes. He plumped back in his proper seat.  
"Stop flirting with him." He said coldly.  
"Wha?" she said in shock.  
"You smile and wave back, what do you think that is!" he asked angrily.

She didn't want to say something, or else they'll go back in Stage one: Arguing. Again.

She smiled at him. _Is he jealous?_ "He wants me to tell more about Sora." She said. His eyes soften and felt ashamed. "Oh." He said.

"Oh yeah!" she said happily. He blushed. _Man! I'm such an idiot!_

"Anyway, you're red. Are you sick?" she asked, putting her hand on his forehead. "Well, you're red and cold." She said.

"Hime, your hand's cold." He said to her. She removed her hand, smiled nervously and sweatdropped. "Sorry." She apologized.

"So, you want to go to TK's?" he asked hopefully. "Now? Okay!" she said.

"But first, let's go to my place, I have to leave my stuff and change my clothes anyway." She said. "Really? I thought you don't want to because your parents might think I'm your boyfriend." Yamato said.

"But hey, I wouldn't mind you to be my girlfriend!" he said as he put ann arm around her again. She blushed a little.  
"Well, mom and dad were just divorced few days ago." She said coldly.

"Don't cry anymore, Mimi, or you'll end up with Michael." He said. She giggled.

"Do you want to know how many girls in class A4 has a crush on you?" Mimi asked.  
Yamato gulped. "No."

"Well, let's start-" he interrupted her. "Geez hime, do you understand English?" he asked sarcastically.

Once they got there, they stopped by in school and all of them seperated in their own ways. "So, we have to take a cab-" Mimi started but he interrupted her.  
"No, we'll walk." He said as he started walking. "Why! I have to carry all of my stuff by walking to my house!" she said in shock. He took all her stuff and they started to walk together. "Are you sure you can carry all our stuff?" she asked. "Piece of cake." He said.

"Why do you want to walk anyway?" she asked. He smiled. "I just wanna spend time with you longer." He said sweetly. She blushed and feels appreciated.

Once they reached the house, she let Yamato in. "Well, welcome to our petite home." She said, that wasn't petite at all. "You call this small?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Tadaima!" she said as she went to the kitchen.

Her mom was wearing a pink apron. "Welcome home Mimi!" she said as she pecked her cheek. "Mom, I got a visitor here, please at least give him something to drink." Mimi said as she headed to her room. "Wait here, Yamato." She said as she went upstairs. He nodded.

He put his things on a side and walked towards the cupboard. There photos of her family. There he saw her as a kid, he smiled. Then there's this photo of the two of them, back in high school, prom.   
"Hello Yamato!" her mom greeted. "Ohayo, Ms. Tachikawa." He said. "You want something to drink?" she asked. "Anything will be fine, thank you." He said.

Her mom nodded and went back to the kitchen. He followed her.  
"So, I heard you're trying to ask Mimi out? Am I right?" her mom asked with a smile. Yamato nodded nervously. _Tai told them!_

"But, I'm not trying to get her as my girlfriend. I know that she wasn't allowed yet. I'll wait for her instead." He said sincerely, he clasped his hands to his mouth._ Man! I'm really obvious! I'll get caught!_. Her mom smiled widely, knowing that this guy loves Mimi very much. _He'll wait for her? Wow, I think he does love her. _Her mom giggled as she gave him tea.

"I heard you already kissed Mimi." She said, trying not to show her smile. He was nervous again. "Well, yeah. Professor Utaka forced me to, even if I don't want to, because I know she's not allowed also." He said, he doesn't notice he was giving too many words._ Agh! Too much, Yamato! Stop saying anything!_

"You know, Mimi told me so much about you. Too much." She said, washing the dishes. "Oh…hehe…" he sweatdropped. Mimi's mom was happy. _I really think he deserves Mimi. _"Sorry for waiting me, Yamato!" Mimi said, as she rushed down to the stairs with these platform sandals. She tripped down, she closed her eyes, knowing she'll hit the floor, but someone held her back.

"You should be careful, you know." He said. She smiled nervously at him and muttered a thanks and sorry. Mimi's mom sighed romantically.

"See you later, mom!" Mimi said. "Where are you two going?" her mom asked.

"To his brother in Shibuya." Mimi said.  
"Goodbye Mrs. Tachikawa." Yamato bid and as the two left, her mom quickly picked up the phone and called his ex-husband.

"Hello, you know what, our deary Mimi has a lover!" she giggled.

"We're not going to walk, right?" she asked nervously, he shook his head. "Well, this is better than going with Tai." Mimi said. He looked at her and smiled. Mimi wondered, he's so tall. Her height only reached his chin. "Tai and I was lost, we were in the wrong street, Bunkamura Avenue!" Mimi shrieked. "Woah, he really is an idiot, I wonder why Sora likes him…" Matt pondered.

Subway-

"Uh, Yamato?" Mimi felt kinda nervous. "Yeah?" he said, paying for his bus token.

"Uh…would you mind, treating me a bus token?" she asked nervously and made a nervous smile. He didn't complain, he just paid for the two of them, which costs 124 yen.

"Next time, you'll treat me." He said as they put their bus tokens in the slots.

She giggled. "Thanks." She thanked. As they entered the train, there were only four people.

She and Yamato took their seats, nothing to do, can't enjoy the view. "You owe me." He said.

She looked at him perplexedly. "Wha?"

"You owe me a kiss." He said sarcastically. He was only kidding though. She quickly pecked his cheek and turned away, blushing and ashamed of herself. _What did I just do! Ahhh! I'm too obvious!_ He touched his cheek where she kissed him and smilled.

In a while she remained silent, her head leaning the window. He was concerned maybe she was mentally broken. "My hime, are you okay?" he asked, but no response. He approached closer to her and held her cheek. She was fast asleep. He felt in ease. She was like an angel fallen from heaven and ended up in a train, sleeping. He put an arm around her and she unconsciously leaned her head on his chest.

He wasn't that sleepy like her, actually, he loves to think about her, really. In a daydream.

Once the train stopped in Shibuya, he woke her up and they exited the bus. "Man, I need a bed." She said, her hair covering her face, like, 'Sadako'. He put her hair behind her ear and led the way to TK's.

Takaishi Residence-

"So, big brother, is Mimi now your girlfriend!" TK asked hopefully.

Yamato was about to answer, but Mimi butted in. "No." she repiled flatly.  
"Aww, you two look perfect together, ne?" TK said innocently. "How many people told me that? Uh, many of them." Mimi said sarcastically.

"Hey Yamato, if you two will get married, can I be the priest?" TK asked. Mimi sighed. Yamato grinned. "Sure thing! If she wants to." Yamato said, grinning.

Mimi rolled her eyes and she had an idea she will also love it. She stood up and

Approached him.

"Well, in fact Yamato, I have something to say to you, too…" she said as she jabbed her finger on his chest seductively.

"That I think…." She said, her voice getting so seductive, Yamato has innocence on his face. "What, you like too make out with me in our couch?" he said sarcastically. "That…" she leaned her head closer. He thought she was going to kiss him.  
"That….(voice gets tougher) That you're such an arrogant jerk!" she said as she pushed him on his shoulder.

"I even thought Mimi's going to kiss you." TK said, grinning. Matt glared at him.  
"I want guy who kiss me, not I will start!" Mimi said.

Yamato however made a grin, while Mimi was telling TK about herself in kissing. He leaned closer to hers. "Very well then." He said as he swiftly pecked her lips and went upstairs. TK laughed.

"You were saying Mimi?" TK asked sarastically. Mimi's head steamed.

"Man! You and your brother are so alike, I hope Kari knows how to handle you!" Mimi said as she stormed off to the couch and watched TV.

**Fin**

Well, that's chapter 12. I think my favorite part of the whole story is the graduation, where Yamato…okay, I'm not giving anything away. By the way, this story has thirty-eight chapters.

For **absolutgirl**, I'm sorry to tell u, I'D Do Anything has been freezed for the moment, but now you mentioned it, I'm starting to have some ideas. I'll try to update My Valentine Player, still in progress. I know this had been the shortest, but recently, I'm taking a short break, the next one will be also short, well, just to tell you, another event is coming and don't doubt they're long. For now, my main focus is "Oh Tachikawa", since it has the most number of chapters.


	13. Awkweird

**Oh Tachikawa! **

**Chapter 13: Awkweird**

"We came here to see you!" Yamato argued to TK. "Well, why would Mimi bother, maybe…she likes me!" TK said enthusiastically with an innocent face.

"Hahaha…shut up, you girlnapper." Yamato accused. TK laughed and went to the couch with Mimi.

Yamato, who was at the back of her. TK grinned. TK put an arm around Mimi, she didn't bother. "So Mimi, who do you think looks more kawaii? Me or my less handsome brother?" TK asked, giving Yamato glances. He galared at him.

"Kawaii, you. Handsome, Yamato." She said, she was careless picking her own words. Yamato stuck his tongue out to TK. TK rolled his eyes. "At least cute doesn't rot." TK said.

Yamato arched a brow to him.

"So, you two still arguing what weather's better? Winter or Summer?" TK asked.  
"Well, Winter's really cool." Mimi said confidently.

"Yah right, Summer's so hot." Matt said.

As the argument was finished, their mom came home. "Tadaima!" their mom said. "Hey mom!" TK said, as he and Yamato pecked her cheek. She saw Mimi, standing. "Ohayo Ms. Takaishi, I'm-" she was cut off.

"I know you, you're Yamato's girlfriend, right?" she asked with a smile. Mimi and Yamato blushed.  
"Mom, she's not, if she is, I could've kissed her." He said, putting an arm around Mimi. She shoved her arm.

"See what I told you?" Yamato said to her mom. "Anyway, why did you visit here? How's the retreat?" Yamato sighed and leaved the room, leaving Mimi.

"It was really a tearjerker, Ms. Takaishi." She said. "Oh really?" Mimi told everything about the retreat, she even told the things Yamato did.

Her mom thought she was perfect for Yamato.

As soon as the night fell, Yamato and Mimi bid goodbye. "See you soon, TK!" Mimi said. "Bye mom, TK." He said as he pecked her mom's cheek. "Take care you two. Yamato, take care of Mimi!" his mom said. He blushed. They left the house.  
"So Mimi, we're alone. No light. Why don't you try to go out with me even just one night?" he said, with this, 'Romeo Montague' expression. "Shut up Yamato, we're not negative 56 or whatever that play came. Let's go home." She said, walking.

He held her back. "No, you promised we'll go out. So we will." He said with a smile.

She was lost in her gaze. _Go out, Mimi, not in a date!_ He held her hand went to a café in Shibuya. "So Mimi, isn't this nice?" he said, as they sat on a table perfect for two. She grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, really. Romantic." She said. He tilted his head to her. She was facing the window. She glanced at him and peeked he was looking at her. She glanced back to the window.  
The coffee girl appeared. "Hello! What can we do for you, Mr. Yamato Ishida?" the coffee girl said. His eyes widened. "Wait, how did you know me?" he asked nervously. "YOU? We love you Yamato! We love your music! And you!" the girl said. He sweat dropped.  
"Anyway, princess, what do you want?" he asked. She pondered for it. "Anything, like yours." She said. "Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded.

"Okay, the frap." He said.

"Mocha, strawberry or caramel?" the girl asked. "Mimi, what do you like?" he asked. "Anything." She replied. He sighed. "Caramel." He said. The coffee girl jotted it down and went to the counter.  
"You know what will make me really happy?" she started. "What?" he asked.

"If we could go home now." She said with a sigh. He glared at her. He took her wrist and dragged her outside the café, leaving the drinks they ordered. He even paid for it!  
"Wait, Yamato, we should go back!" she said. He stopped walking and faced her.

"You know, I can't understand you! Moments ago, you said you wanna go home, now you wanna go back! Jeez, make up your mind! When I'm asking you what do you want, you're not taking me seriously!" he blurted out angrily. He turned his back to her.

"I just wanna spend time with you." He said coldly as he walked away. Mimi felt somehow guilty. _He just wanna go out…I should've treat him nicely._ The way he asks her questions, she felt really ashamed. She ran to him and took his hand.

"Yamato….I'm sorry. I am a spoiled brat. Yeah, I know, Joe told me that, I'm sorry." She said as she breathed heavily, catching her breath.

"Not enough." He said. Her eyes widened. "What! I cannot be hated forever!" she said. He smirked. "One condition." He said.

"What I'll do anything." She said. He grinned.  
He leaned closer to her face. "Kiss me." He whispered to her. Her eyes widened. "Are you crazy! I'm not ready for things like that you know!" she said.

"I thought you said, you'll do anything." He said. She was speechless. _Man! Fuck it!_ "Fine." She said as she swiftly pecked his cheek. He's still wasn't contented.

"Not enough." He repeated. "You're so crazy! I did it, okay!" she exclaimed. "I hate you." He said, with this tone like he was so serious, but he's not. She cannot be hated!

She leaned in and kissed his lips. He kissed back, like he wants something deeper. She pulled back. "That's it." She said. "No more, you made me do something horrible!" she said regretfully. _Though, I did love to kiss him. Argh! Mimi…what are you thinking!_

He smiled and put an arm aorund her. "C'mon, I know you liked it. Girls will die just to kiss me you know!" he said, pulling her close to him. She shoved his arm. Again.

"Anyway, let's go somewhere else." He said. "Like what?" she asked.

"Well, I wanted to show you something. But it's in our house." He said. She nodded. "well, if it's something really wonderful, let's go!" she said.  
And they went back to Odaiba.

They reached his house and entered his room. She looked around. His room was clean, unlike other boys, and what flattered her is, she saw a photo of him and her beside his bed, and it was the only photo inside his room. He has his own balcony too. She opened the sliding doors.   
Then there was a telescope. "Well, they're said there's going to be a meteor shower." He said.

"Really! Wow!" she said in wonder. She peeped on the telescope, and had a clear view of the stars, and the moon. It was wonderful. He saw her lips twisted in a smile.

Then she saw some white beams passing. She smiled widely. "Yamato! Look!" she called him. "It's so…so beautiful. I love it." She said. Once she stopped peeping, two arms were wrapped around her waist.

"This is weird." She muttered.

He ignored her. "I think you need to go home now. It's getting late." He whispered to her ear. She nodded.

He escorted her back to her house, pecked her cheek and bid goodbye. He walked back home, as he feel the temperature dropping to freeze zone.

He smiled. "It's Yule." He said to himself.

Another chapter completed! I hope u all lyked that, another long event and of course, long chapters will start, at Chapter 14: Little Town of Bethlehem!  
Updating Soon!

-HinkyLin aka Chel.


	14. Little Town Of Bethlehem

**Oh Tachikawa!**

**Chapter 14: Town of Bethlehem**

After the 3-day vacation, after the retreat, snow started to drop from the cool skies.

Class A4 9:00 am.

"Well, back again. The usual." Yamato told Sora. Sora grunted. "Yeah, whatever." She said. "Just look at those two, they're alone, having a conversation." Yamato said, pointing at the two people on front of them. Sora sighed.

"I'm tired of you ranting about Tai and Mimi. The whole world knows." Sora whispered.  
"I guess you're giving Tai up…huh?" Yamato said sadly. Sora glared at him. "I am not giving Tai up over a top 4!" Sora said with a victorious tone.

Yamato sweatdropped. Mr. Yin went in the classroom, with brown papers fastened thickly.

"Good morning class, I have a good news for you, but I'll tell you it all later." Mr. Yin said, Yamato pondered.

"I know what's the surprise is, we're going to change seats. Again!" Yamato said.

Sora sighed.

"I wonder…what could be the good news…" Sora said.

Mimi's Literature Class-

The professor was listing down over 23 kinds of books, including, horror, romance, comedy, blah blah blahs. "Kinda boring." She muttered, as she looked around, neither Sora, Tai, Aya, Maui nor Yamato's not there.

As soon as she got out from her Literature Class, she quickly opened her locker and in her surprise, she saw a bundle of brown craft paper, with the front page entitled,

"A Christmas Story: Mimi Tachikawa (Mary)." She arched a brow. It was a script.

Is this the surprise?

"Hey hMimi." Yamato said from her back and he opened his locker also. He saw the same thing Mimi has. "A Christmas Story: Yamato Ishida (Joseph)."

He arched a brow also. "You have one also?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Also? What the hell is this?" he exclaimed.

"I got Mary's role." She told him. "Again." She added. His eyes widened and he made an evil grin.

"What?" she asked.

He leaned closer to her. "I got Joseph's role." He said. "Again." He added. Yeah. They were the so-called holy couple since they were in the fifth grade, and they were oftenly chosen as the main characters.

"I don't think we need this script anymore, I mean, we've memorized these since we're in the fifth grade!" he said, throwing his script in the bin. She sighed. "Your fault when you need it." She said.

"Well, I guess we should start practicing. Again. Your place, same time we practice." He said as he put an arm around her. She shoved it. Then he put his arm around her again, she looked at his arm and sighed.

"Fine." She said as she put her lab gown and goggles.

He took his lab gown and put the goggles inside his lab gown pocket.

She took her Chemistry book and together they went inside the laboratory. Since they were still, partners, they sat beside each other and looked at the clock.

"Where's Professor Kindori? She should be here right now." She said.

"Well, if she's absent, let's party!" he said cheerfully. She sighed.

"I don't want to." She said. "Or else I'll fail!" Mimi said. Yamato tsked.

"You can never have the same height of Sora's rank." Yamato said, she glared at him.

"Shut it. Anyway, instead of making noise, why not study." She said as she wore her reading glasses, which made her kawaii. Yamato laughed. "What?" she asked.

"You look really stupid, an idiot!" he said as he took the glasses of her eyes and wore it, made some funny faces. Mimi glared at him. "Not funny Yamato." She said.

Lunch-

After they ate, there were twenty minutes to rest. "So, any of you found a script inside your locker?" Mr. Yin asked. Yamato, Mimi, Aya, Sora, Tai, Nakuri, Maui, and etc. raised their hands.

"Okay, surprise!" Mr. Yin said. The class sweat dropped. Mr. Yin sighed. He picked up a sheet of paper. "Anyway, Yamato will play as Joseph,"

The class rolled their eyes. "Mimi as Mary," The class yawned. "IT's the same." Tai complaint. Mr. Yin looked at Tai.

"Yeah, maybe you're right, Mr. Yagami, maybe you should be in Matt's shoes." Mr. Yin said. Matt's eyes widened.

"Oh no! I'm completely satisfied in my role! C'mon, I mean, I'm paired up with Mi-" he was interrupted.

"Don't worry Mr. Ishida, I know how badly you wanted to be paired up with Ms. Tachikawa, so I'm not going to change your role, just consider it as my Christmas gift." Mr. Yin said sarcastically, the class laughed.  
"Whooo!" Yamato exclaimed. Mimi looked at him. "There's no difference, sensei, I'm still with him." Mimi said, trying not to sound pissed off.

"Well, today, we have a rehearsal, so I'm all counting on you." Mr. Yin said.

"Hey Sora, what's your role?" Mimi asked. "I'm the innkeeper's wife. Again. Which everyone will go to imitate me again, 'Look at the bright star!' it's really bugging me." Sora said irritately.

"And let me guess, Tai's the innkeeper who's famous line is, 'the king does not want him!' Is it?" Mimi said sarcastically. They both nodded.

"Please sir, any room will do for us." Sora quoted, it was Mimi's role quote for the play.

"We don't have that much, sir." Both of the girls said, then they giggled. That was one of Yamato's lines.

---Dismissal Rehearsal---

"Good evening, sir. We're here for a room, is there vacant we can stay in?" Yamato recited, his hand was supporting Mimi, because Mimi's been riding on a pretend donkey.

"There is, how much do you have?" Tai asked, eyeing the two of them, like they're poverty people.

"Cut!" Mr. Yin said. They all stopped as they all laughed. "You're all doing great, except for you, Mr. Ishida." Mr. Yin said.

Yamato looked at him then at Mimi curiously. "You're supposed to look at Tai, you're interacting with him! But all I can see is you've been staring at Miss Tachikawa for a long time now." Mr. Yin said mischieviously.

Yamato flushed red. They all giggled. The dancers and the choir giggled also.

"Okay, let's continue!" Mr. Yin said.

"There is, how much do you have?" Tai repeated.

"We don't have much, sir." Yamato said, Mimi however was now staring at Yamato, the way he acted and his face was so innocent. "I'm sorry, but you can't stay!" Tai said.

"Mimi, you're line!" Matt whispered to her. Mimi snapped back to reality. "I-uh…" Mimi sweatdropped. "Cut." Mr. Yin said with a sigh.

"Are we in Topsy Turvy Town? It seems that Miss Tachikawa has been staring at Mr. Ishida lately." Mr. Yin said sarcastically which made the choir break their singing, dancers made wrong moves as they laughed, actors lost poise as they all laughed.

"I know you two can't resist each other, but try this time for now, then I'll give you two a break to have yourselves staring at each other." Mr. Yin said sarcastically, Mimi and Yamato looked at each other then they both smiled nervously. The class laughed and giggled, you can also hear some "Whooo! MU!"

"Okay, Mimi, continue with your line." Mr. Yin said.

"Please sir, any room would do for us." She said, looking at Tai pleadingly. Yamato looked at Mimi and Tai. Uh-oh. Connections….

"Master, master!" Jiro, the innkeeper's boy said, as he pretended to trip himself.

"What is it!" Tai asked angrily.

"There's a vacant at the manger!" Jiro said.

"Bring them in!" Tai ordered. Mimi stood up from the pretend donkey, as both she and Yamato walk slowly to the manger made by the prop department. Yamato's arm was supporting Mimi at her waist.

Mimi slowly sat beside the manger, while Yamato stood up with his cane, watching over. Mimi quickly put the baby doll in the manger.

"Cut!" Mr. Yin said.

"Yamato, you should be watching the baby over, not Mimi." Mr. Yin said with a sigh. "Can't you two stop flirting each other for a moment?" Sora asked sarcastically. Yamato laughed.  
"I'm sorry, I can't but my hime's really irressitable." Yamato said, putting an arm around her. The class giggled, the choir started to chant, "Yamato loves hime Mimi…"

As the dancers started to go ballroom dancing.

Mr. Yin laughed. "Anyway, I think you should all go home now, go and memorize your lines and the facial expression, your actions, and the costume. We'll talk about that tomorrow." Mr. Yin said.

"Yes sir." The class said.

"Thank you, sensei!" Mimi and Sora thanked. He was their favorite, even Yamato's favorite.

"Your welcome, take care! Yamato, take care of hime!" Mr. Yin said, who was left in the classroom. "I promise you sensei!" Yamato replied back, putting an arm around her again.

As they all walked to the hallway…

"So, anyone who wants to be the Maid of Honor!" Yamato asked the girls. "I wanna be!" Aya said. "You can't honey! You're our daughter!" Yamato kidded. Aya played along, Mimi glared at them.

"Well, I wanna be the bride!" Nakuri said dreamily. "In your dreams." Yamato muttered.

"Whatever." They said.

"Well, we gotta go now!" Yamato said, leading Mimi on the opposite.

"W-wait! The exit is that way!" she complaint.

"Well, we still have to do something." He said to her.

"I also have to do something, so let go." She said.

"I know, I just want to show you something." He said, leading her to the auditorium.

As they entered the auditorium, he took a seat with a lot of vandalized chairs.

"What are we supposed to do here?" she asked. Yamato looked at her sadly.

"I know you may not believe me, but some highschool and other college students wrote them." He said, pointing at the backs of the chairs.

Mimi read them.

-Tachikawa's such a flirt!

-Fuck u Mimi!

-U know wat, Tachikawa, ur a whore and an asshole! U think evry1 luvs u, but they in fact they h8 u! And d fact that u lyk soccer guys! Hah, Yagami doesn't even want u!

-MiMi, ur a boYnaPpR! U think Ishida lyks u! 100 prcent biotch!

-TachiKaWa's sucH a motherfuCkeR! U've bn brainwashing Ishida!

-a witch, a slut! MiMi can Nvr hav Yamato!

Her eyes all of the sudded soften sadly, she looked down and her eyes began to water. "Tai showed me." Matt told her quietly.

She plumped down to the chair. He sat beside her and put an arm around her. "Go on…believe them," she said softly, trying not to cry, but her tears streaming down across her face.

"It's not my fault I'm like this!" she exclaimed as she buried her head on his blazer. He stroked her hair, and patted her back. He rested his head on top of hers and planted a soft kiss on her hair. Her eyes were wide open.

-Ur a scumbag, schoo away, TaKenoucHi doesn't eveN neEd U fwend or foe!

"If these are made by the college students, it means that some are plastics on front of me! And I thought they were my friends!" she exclaimed.

"You can never know if they're your friend or not, but I'm always there for you, and I'll never leave you." He said in a bare whisper. Both was flattered on what words came from his mouth. _Did I just say that!_

She felt comfortable with him, it was like she's being loved, but…_Does he love me?_

Play: A Christmas Story Auditorium

The whole students of the university were packed inside the auditorium, some with black markers. Vandalism.

A college student in her third year wrote, "Tachikawa deserves shit than Ishida."

At the backstage, Yamato and Mimi were all dressed up in an ancient Jewish costume, Tai's dress was like a priest, and Sora's dress was white with golden bangles.

Mimi sat on Kane's back, who was dressed as a donkey. Yamato was standing with a cane, his hand around her.

The choir was practicing their pitches; the dancers were having a final rehearsal, while Mr. Yin was going ballistic.

"Okay, so everything fine!" he asked worriedly, they all nodded. "Okay, all in your positions, all of you break a leg!" he said as he rushed to the lights and sounds room.

As the curtains moved on opposite side, the narrator started to tell the story. Yamato was walking slowly, Mimi's hand was on her stomach, and Kane was slowly crawling. The choir started to sing, "Oh Little Town Of Bethelehem."

Yamato silently asked some of his fellow students, until they reached at Tai's position. He knocked.

"What is it?" the innkeeper, Tai asked. "Good evening, sir. We're here for a room, is there vacant we can stay in?" Yamato recited, bowing to him.

"There is, how much do you have?" Tai asked, looking both of them like dirt. Well, that was supposed to be in his character!

"We don't have much, sir." Yamato said as he shook his head once. "I'm sorry, but you can't stay!" Tai said.

"Please sir, any room will do for us." Mimi started to recite; her voice was calm and gentle, her eyes looking at Tai's.

"Master, master!" Jiro, the innkeeper's boy said, as he pretended to trip himself.

"What is it!" Tai asked with a pissed off look.

"There's a vacant at the manger!" Jiro exclaimed.

"Bring them in!" Tai ordered. Mimi stood up from Kane, Yamato offering his hand to hers while she gradually took it. Yamato then placed an arm around her waist and escorted her.

Once she sat, she put the baby doll on the manger, as the choir sang, "O Come, All Ye Faithful."

Yamato stood up with his cane, trying to focus, that he must watch the fake baby, with his heart saying, _Isn't she beautiful. _

Now, two sheperds came and stopped by in the same inn. Knock knock.

"What do you want? Don't you know it's midnight!" Tai asked angrily. "We're here for our King." Yuyo said.

"King, there is no king here!" Tai said angrily. "Like the star showed us, our King was born here!" the other sheperd, Aoi recited.

"Right! Our king was born tonight! Where is he?" Yuyo asked, the boy, Jiro showed them, as Yuyo and Aoi knelt down to the fake baby.

The choir started to sing, "O Holy Night."

The next was the three magi. As they reached the innkeeper's inn….

Knock knock. "You're highness! What can I do for you?" Tai asked enthusiastically. "We need no room." Tahome said. "Then what is it, your highness?" Tai asked. "We're here for our King!" Yugo said. "King?" Tai's face was puzzled. "Yes our King was born tonight!" Metsuki said.

"He's in the manger!" Jiro said, as he led the three boys to the manger, and tripped.

The choir started to sing "Silent Night." While a dancer started to dance solo.

"Tai was now on front of the manger, having a confused look on his face. "What King are they talking about! It's just a baby! It can't be a King!" he exclaimed.

"King? What king are you talking about?" Sora entered the stage, also have a confused look.

"I can't understand why many wants to see this baby! Could it be the King?" the innkeeper asked his wife.

Sora looked at him and shrugged. As Sora looked at the sky…

"Look at the bright star! It's high above the stable! I've never seen that star before!" she exclaimed as she pointed to the star.

"Maybe it is the King." Tai said with realization. "Come on! Let's go near him!" Sora said. Tai put an arm around her, then went to the stable and knelt on front of the manger, to the King. Now the choir started to sing, "Angels We Have Heard on High."

As the curtains closed, the crowd applauded.

As they all congratulated themselves, they changed their clothes to their uniform.

"Hey Mimi, are you okay about the vandalism thing?" Yamato asked. "yes I am, thank you." She said with a smile.

"Whoo…" Sora exclaimed. "I was just making sure she's fine, Sora." Yamato retorted.

"Whatever." She said with a laugh. Mimi left the auditorium, trying not to look at the back of the chairs. She gulped.

Once she stepped out, two girls about her same level, took her and put duct tape to cover her mouth. She tried to yell, but the two girls tied her hands and feet together and locked her at a locker. Unfortunately, it was Yamato's. "Let's get out of here!" The girl hissed to her friend, as they both ran away. Poor Mimi…

"Hmmm…where could my love be?" Yamato asked aloud, he was on front of his locker, which Mimi heard. She blushed.

He opened his locker and was surprised that Mimi was pinned inside. "HIME?" he exclaimed. _Maybe she heard what I said!_ He removed the duct tape, untied her feet and hands and gave her a hug.

"What the hell are you doing there?" he asked.

She muttered a thank you and started to ignore him, for any cause.

He followed her. "Mimi!" he yelled her name. She sobbed more and more.

The two girls who locked her inside looked at Yamato. "Maybe, he does love her." She regretted.

He ran to her, while she just started to walk away from him. "Please Yamato, don't talk to me." She said softly as she paused.

"What's the matter with you! Is it because of the vandalists! Well ring the bell I don't care what they think because I really like you!" he blurted out. His eyes soften. _Fuck. I'm dead rejected. _

"I like you. As a friend." He explained. Denying his feelings caused more chaos for both of them. She smiled at him. "And, I won't let that happen to a friend." He added.

A Friend. Her dreams somehow fell apart. _Maybe…we're just destined to be friends._

A Friend. _There is nothing more I can have that his friendship from him._

A Friend. _Because I know his heart isn't vacant anymore. _

He was lying. _A friend that I love very much but I think she doesn't want anything more than that. _"Okay." She said with a smile. Somehow, he wanted to force her to love him…but it can't. Why's she smiling? Asked Yamato's heart. _Because she doesn't want anything else than friendship. _

Why can't she love me? Again asked himself. _Because I can never be the man she likes. _

He forced a smile. "Okay, I'll tell my fans that you're just a friend." He said forcefully, trying to let the words out of his mouth. But you can never know how much pain he gains.

_And for the better…it will be the best just to stay…as FRIENDS._ They both thought. They both tried to smile each other.

"See you later." She said as she turned her back to face his and started to walk. She wanted to look back, but she knew he's already gone. He watched her on her way.

"Yo Yamato, rehearsal after school!" Yuan, his fellow bandmate said. He nodded.

At lunch…

Mimi was sitting on front of Tai…her new way to forget Yamato. "So Tai, who do you like?" she asked. Tai however was feeling very uncomfortable. _Where could Sora be?_

As soon as she saw Matt, she tried to ingore him. "Mimi, are you sure okay?" Tai asked as he put his hand on her forehead.

Yamato gripped the side of the tray, trying to feel okay about it. _We're just friends. There's nothing more. _Then at the moment, he heard the two of them laughed. His fists were balled.

Yamato then sat next to Sora. "Hello Sora! Where's my brother-in-law?" Yamato asked, putting an arm around her. Sora stuck her tongue out. "I don't have a brother."

Mimi's attention was caught. How she missed the way he calls her, 'hime', the moments he put an arm around her…_Reality check…I don't like him anymore. _

_But still…why did I feel fuckin' jealous when Tai's with her?_ He asked his insides.

I know…fucky chapter. Anyway, I did say I'll update in April, well…I'm running out of ideas…really, someone help me please? By d way, this is just a rush…I had no idea where did this idea come from…practically from my experiences again.

Go on, press the review button below and flame me.


	15. Confessions II

**Oh Tachikawa!**

_Disclaimer! I don't own Digimon, Yellowcard, Avril Lavigne, "Things I'll Never Say" and "Rough Landing Holly"...if i ever did...the songs suck._

Also, i dedicate this chapter to our former co-mimato authors, Reh...i missed his/her stories though. Wherever u are Reh, this is for u!

**Chapter 15: Confessions II **

Snow fell from the cool skies. As children started to knock on each door and sing a Christmas Carol.

The students were in their winter uniform.

A week had passed since Yamato and Mimi ended each other's company. But nevertheless, they're only hurting themselves. But, in had been very weird though. But the others never noticed…except for Tai.

Music-

"Hey Tai, can I borrow you book?" Mimi asked. Yamato saw her and rolled his eyes, he turned his back and looked down at his feet.

"Sure thing." Tai said, feeling really weird today. _Unusual…Mimi's been at my side almost every second of my life. _He didn't want to say, he's annoyed at her, but…he really is.

Lunch-

Tai and Sora was enjoying each other's company, telling jokes, kidding around. But it was interrupted.

"Mind if I sit with you, Tai?" Mimi asked. Sora felt taken aback. _Tai? _Tai gave Sora a look and smiled at her. "Sure." He said.

Mimi smiled and ate lunch with them.

Sora tried not to be cruel. _I mean, she's also Tai's friend, there is no way she's taking Tai from me! I mean…what about Yamato?_

Speaking of Yamato, he was with his band, talking on the next gig they're going to perform on. "So Yamato, it had been a while lately, I'm sure you made some new songs!" Yuan said, laughing. But Yamato was not.

"Yo dude, you did write new songs, right?" Yuan asked nervously. Yamato however was speaking with his mind. _Mimi…she's so blind! She's an idiot! And I also am, because I'm fell for another too. _

"Yamato!" Yuan yelled. Yamato snapped back from reality.

"New songs? Sorry, I haven't wrote any." He said. Yuan sighed. "There were couples of months to do it. Tell me, is there a problem?" Yuan asked.

He shook his head. "No." he said flatly.

"Don't lie, dude. It's about T.M. (Tachikawa Mimi), right?" Yuan said. He glared at him.

"Shut the fuck up." He cursed coldly.

"Hey Tai, I was thinking…." Tai sighed. _Jeez… I regret to say this but Mimi's like a magnet that's always been sticking at my back!_

"Mimi, we need to talk." Tai said in a serious tone as he stood up. Mimi stood up eagerly. "Sora, wait for me." Tai said in a serious manner. Mimi skidded and followed him behind.

They stopped on the hallway.

"So, what's the thing you're going to tell me?" Mimi asked cheerfully.

"Mimi, is there something wrong?" Tai asked. Mimi looked at Tai curiously. "Of course there is nothing wrong!" she said.

"Telll me the truth. You and Yamato never speak or face each other, is there something wrong?" he asked. She shook her head, as her smile faded.

"Is it about an argument you both have?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Tai, you've been very kind to me, you respect me, you've been the guy who always make me laugh and for once, you're the only one I shared my lunch with. Taichi Yagami, I like you." She confessed, breaking in tears.

"No." Tai said flatly. "No? Why not?" she asked. "I'm sorry to tell you Mimi, but, you may not notice…but I really love Sora. Before you break in tears again Mimi, I USED to love you, but since Yamato's been very selfish keeping you away from me…I guess, it's time to face the truth, that, I can never be with you." He said solemnly.

"Then Sora got in the picture." He said with a smile.

"Sora. Sora. Sora. Man! I'm sick! Can't all guys stop taking about Sora at once!" she exclaimed as she sat on the floor, hugging her knees to cry on.

"Tell me, Mimi. What do you think of Yamato? Don't worry, I won't tell." He vowed.

She stood up and looked at him straight in the eye. "He has been really sweet to me, kinda annoying, really…but in other way…I feel really happy when I'm with him, except for now." She said with a smile.

"So, what you're feeling is just a crush, right?" Tai asked, Mimi nodded. "Don't worry, there is nothing more." She vowed.

"About Yamato by the way, don't worry, both of you will be okay." He said. "Do you love him?" he asked.

Mimi gave slight nod, then raised a brow. "I won't tell, don't worry!" Tai promised. She hugged him and thanked.

As soon as the bell rang, the first person to got out and saw the situation was…

"Yamato?" Mimi she muttered.

_WTF…I…I can't believe it._ He started to walk away rapidly, so no one could see him getting hurt inside.

Mimi just stood there, broke the hug and stepped forward, seeing the way he walked to. She didn't get a clue why he just walked away, and she was too oblivious of it. "Great…even just passing me by is a bad action." She said with a sigh.

"He's a stubborn man…how could I ever have a serious talk with him without ignoring me?" she said doubtfully.

He continued walking, his face remained cold, and his eyes are emotionless. _Why should I be like this? I've never been her boyfriend, or anyone's boyfriend. Maybe…I can never EVEN be, anyone's boyfriend._

Mimi however started to go back to her classroom, and tried to avoid the guy at her back in all the ways.

At their English Class, they were jotting their notes in their books, notebook, so or whatever you can write on.

Yamato thought that it was time for Mimi to know how he feels.

"Hey Sora, would you mind be my date today?" Yamato said to Sora. Sora arched a brow at Yamato. "Listen Yamato, if you're just trying to make Mimi jealous…I'll go on with it so she could stop interrupting me and Tai!" Sora whispered to Yamato.

"You've read my mind, yes, I really wanted to make her jealous." Matt whispered to Sora. The two of them grinned. "Sure, why not, YAMATO!" Sora said enthusiastically, sarcastically stressing the "YAMATO" so Mimi could hear.

Mimi did in fact have envious. She gulped and tried to focus. Soon as she heard laughs at her and Tai's backs, she couldn't stop thinking of it and started to tune in her iPod.

When Yamato and Sora saw her reaction, Yamato scowled.

"Hey Tai, maybe you could tell the people at are backs to tune down." Mimi said to Tai. Yeah, Tai had been noticing it too.

"Don't mind them Mimi, they're just in their own world." Tai said, putting an arm around her, now the two of them grinned proudly. Yamato and Sora gave glare glances at the two in front of them. Uh-oh…are they back to square one again?

"Anyway, did Ron the sacristan stop bothering you?" Tai asked. Mimi shrugged. "I don't know, ask Tahome, and maybe he knows." Mimi said, still tuning with her iPod.

Enter Mimi's POV-

I was happily or sadly tuning in my iPod, I could still feel Yamato glaring at me for no reason…okay, maybe there is an apparent reason, but I don't know. I was listening to one of Avril Lavigne's songs, and I don't doubt they're so great and passionate, even though they're all rock.

_:Now playing "Things I'll Never Say" by Avril Lavigne:_

This is song jut reminds me of…me. To tell you the truth, I always wanted to look perfect when I'm with Yamato.

And also, I really wanted to be with him, it makes me really happy about it.

And if I could have a chance, I hope someday…he'll ask me to be his girlfriend.

But I know…that I've been keeping these unsure feelings. Is it love for love or love for friendship?

Speaking of Love and Friendship…sometimes, I think Yamato loves Sora. I mean, duh, Love and Friendship? Isn't it a great match?

And just what I said, his heart belongs to someone now…he did told me he's in love, right? But with whom?

But what I can't understand is sometimes I feel that he loves me…or is it just a coincidence, because I'm his friend? Could I even mention ourselves right now, friends?

And though it might sound really weird…I do, love him? Or love him as love for friend or love for friendship?

I always get envy when he recently hangs out with Sora…well, which can blame her; she's top one, kind, loving, perfect…and maybe those are Sora's personality that Yamato loves.

I am not even sure if Sora really likes Tai, or Yamato. But if she does love Yamato…they're an MU.

The song ended, and it made me feel like I'm the one who's supposed to be singing this song, because I'm the one who wants to wish all.

But I hope before the Christmas Festival and before we go to the Winter Eco Park, Yamato and I should be friends again. Friends?

Exit her POV and Enter Yamato's POV-

Sometimes, I can't deal with her. So hard to get. Now she's pretending that she can't hear us by tuning in her iPod. If that's what she wants, so be it then. I took my iPod and put it in my pocket, and put the earphones in my ears. The songs I put here are ours, yes, the Teenage Wolves. Now my favorite song I wrote's now playing.

_:Now playing "Rough Landing, Holly" by The Teenage Wolves:_

Let's see…I have known Mimi since the Digital World situation, I have a confession that she doesn't know that I do…love her…

Hey, who can't fall in love with her? She's perfect in my eyes. Maybe sometimes I think she's not when she's flirting or a time like now.

Hell I don't know why I've walked away at her lately…

It's like…I've been thrown away and like she says that she doesn't need me anymore, when I saw her with Tai around his arms on her.

And that came running in my mind…I'm not her boyfriend, so why should I feel bad about it?_**  
** _

Argh! It seems like I've been so crazy for her. And I mean it…I wanted so badly to be with her like forever…

But I know that she doesn't like very well. Heh, how could she? Well…it all started when I said I don't like her and damn! I lied! I DO like her! But, what if she did like me? I mean…she always believed that, I really love Sora…man, she's taking it seriously. But my confession is, I'm just playing around Sora. 

But that was it..and until forever, she doesn't like me. Girls would just die to be with me, except for her…

But I know it would never come true. But even if that's the case, there's no law to tell that you should stop loving her, right? And the best is…it is better to love that to be loved.

Even if we're just _going_ to remain as friends…deep in me, I wanted to shout out I love you, my hime, my Mimi Tachikawa!

And maybe…even if we're not going to be together, it maybe just friends. Lucky Sora…she got the Crest of Love.

_Exit Yamato's POV and enter no one's_.

He looked at her. How he wanted to tell how sorry he is.

However, Mimi could not understand if she's neither happy nor sad.

Happy, because Tai's helping her. Sad because Yamato's been ignoring her. _I hope we'll stop this ignoring soon._

**.Fin.**

Hehe…did I promise they'll be ok in this chapter? Sorry, changed my mind, but don't worry, they WILL b okay in my future chapters. I just thought it maybe…ok, I'm not giving anything away right now, okay! That's all for now, fellas.

To _**lucifersangel666**:_ Sorry, I hope you like this chapter…I tried my best anyway…and also…are you starting to lose interest of the fic? Gomen ne!

To **_princesstphanie:_ **Thanks for the encouragement though! But i still think this fic is fucky...forgive me.

To _**luvisgood:**_ thank u! i hope u love this chapter! pls udpate ur story! 4 me...please!

And also, sorry for my eekie yuckie fluffyfucky chapter/s…go on, lose interest, i dont mind though...but i am quite sad about it though...> 

**PS. I guess my nxt update maybbe at the second week of May. Thank u for those who bothered to review.**

**_-HinkyLin_**


	16. Drawn To You

It's been freakin long months since I've updated! Here's the most awaited chapter 16!

* * *

Oh Tachikawa!

Chapter 16: Drawn To You

It had been a week since Yamato and Mimi that they've been avoiding each other's shadows.

Every winter night, Mimi calls at Tai's house, burning the phone and increasing the bills, with no time to spend the night on the phone with Sora.

Break-

"Tai, you shouldn't be doing this, I mean…I'm now not interested being friends with Yamato again." Mimi said. There was this feeling inside her…the feeling…to trust a guy. Tai had been always promising.

"Mimi, you're very confusing, what do you want now?" Tai asked with a pissed off look, he didn't want to react like that on front of her, but…she was really getting in his nerves.

Ever since she and Matt were like playing, 'I-don't-know-you' game, Mimi had been an extra to him and Sora. Kinda harsh thought for Tai, was it?

Everyday, Mimi would favor him to take her home, burn the telephone with the same phone number…and Sora was getting jealous, she even asked him if their still best friends.

Now why did he thought that?!

_Mimi…cool down Tai...as soon as she and Matt are cool friends again, I'm out of Mimi's way, ever!_

Mimi giggled.

"Tai, I want you!" she said as she wrapped her arms around him. Tai looked at her doubtfully.

"Have you forgotten what I said?" Tai asked. Mimi arched a brow.

"Forgotten what?" she asked.

"You swore to me that the feeling for me's supposed to stay as a crush. Not love." He said, removing her arms gently.

"Tai…" she started. Tai glared at her.

"Mimi, don't you get the point?! I have another person in my heart, I know deep inside of you, you still love him, even how many times you deny it!!!" he said angrily.

He was mentally shocked on what he said.

_Tai you idiot! BAKA!!!_

"Tai! Don't you get it?! You're the only guy I have opened up to; it's not easy for me to trust a guy, Tai! You're so lucky a girl like me sharing and keeping secrets with you! I can't even be comfortable with Yamato as I am right now." She confessed.

"Mimi, I'm very sorry, but it's not only me who noticed it, Sora also! You've been interrupting us 24/7, you've been bugging me since you and Yamato started to play, 'I hate you!' game! Please stop!" Tai blurted out, causing others' attentions to them.

He left the table and started to stress out.

She looked at her meal angrily, as tears splashed on the plate.

_Mimi's POV-_

_I glared at my plate, took out my diary and pen and started to jot down my thoughts. Since… I have no friends anymore to confess what I am feeling right now…it will be always and forever, Mimi and her diary, period. _

_Dear Diary, _

_It had been a week since Yamato and I interacted. _

_Aw who cares? Tai. When Yamato and I started it, _

_Tai replaced his space. I started to go out with him and Sora, and it had been the best. Then, as time flies by, I can't believe it I'm starting to fall for Tai, but I promised him that I will not fall for him, so, it's kinda my fault too._

_I know it's wrong, but he's so sincere, kind to me. He may not be as cute as Yamato, but he has a cute personality. _

_I know Sora's craving for him, and I also know Tai loves Sora very much, but it seems I don't care about it. Hell, I'm crying right now. _

_Right when I confessed my feelings for him, he started to grow angry at me. _

_It was my fault anyway, I did promise him. _

_Now, I don't know where to lean on, Sora and Tai's angry at me, Yamato's avoiding me, who can look down at me?_

_I never wanted to be like this. _

_I also think Tai should appreciate the people who fancies him, doesn't he feel great that I, Mimi Tachikawa likes him?! I can't believe him! If Yamato knew I like him, he'll be happy about it!!! Tai doesn't have a heart!!!_

_And sometimes, I can't control myself, have I fallen too much???_

_I'm rejected. Tai had been the only guy I shared my secrets to, share my lunch with…why can't he appreciate it?!_

_Doesn't he have a heart? _

_Doesn't he feel happy that I like him? Doesn't he feel sad that I am sad? All of this angst can stop me from studying and drop out from school!!! _

_Ok…I confess already! It's ALWAYS my fault, PERFECT Sora gets the pie while I'll only have a crumb, I felt like I wasn't meant to EXIST!_

_-A Very Depressed Mimi._

I slammed my notebook's cover and put it back in my bag. Why can't he appreciate it? He likes Sora….and I can't change it. "But why Sora?" I asked myself, as I feel liquid started to drop from my eyes. They're called tears.

I started to walk slowly to the classroom. Ah fuck!!! He's my seatmate!!! Everything will be worst.

Once I saw Mr. Yin…

"Please sensei, I really need it." I pleaded.

"Fine, you tell Ms. Machiko. You don't mind being at the backseat, right?" Mr. Yin asked. I nodded, as long as I am far away from the three of them.

I don't care if they team up on me, all I care now is, me.

_**Since no ever cared about me anyway. I still have myself.**_

(Exit Mimi's POV, enter omniscient POV.)

So, as English started, they were all divided into groups, Mimi has to deal with it that Yamato is one of her group.

She tried to avoid him at all ways.

"So Maui, you will be the reporter." Mimi said, making a chart.

"Sure." Maui said.

"Hey Mimi, can I help you?" Yamato finally broke their ignoring games.

He was nervous a little, but regained his cool. Her heart skipped.

"S-Sure." She stammered, giving him a black marker.

I don't get it…after all I've been avoiding him; he's not holding the grudge against me…I feel really relieved. Few tears dropped from her eyes and made wet spots at the chart.  
Yamato looked at her surprisingly.  
And Tai…why does he have to be angry at me? I ain't done anything bad! Why can't he also appreciate that I like him? He looked up at her. "Hey Mimi, are you okay?" Yamato asked.  
She gave a slight nod. 

"Okay, everyone get back to your seats and the reporting will start." Mr. Yin announced.

Tai tried to avoid Mimi's drama, which he thought they were crocodile tears.

She was still sobbing; all of their attention caught her.

"Mimi, is there something wrong?" Sora asked concernedly. Mimi cried more.

"Please Sora! Leave me alone!" she blurted out, and covered her mouth.

Sora sighed; she looked pitifully at her broking down in tears, as she went back to her seat, giving Tai a cold stare. She knew what happened.

"I'm sorry." Mimi apologized and started to cry more.

Tai had been the first one to report about their lesson, he had been trying to avoid Mimi's gaze at him at all cause.

Yamato glanced at her again.

_She's looking at Tai again…I wonder what happened…I have the feeling…that the reason is Tai. _

After Tai finished reporting, got back in his seat, Yamato glared at him.

"Mimi's crush is such a heartless." He said coldly, trying to make Tai hear him.

Tai glanced at Mimi's way.

"Yamato! Stop it! Don't even make it worst." Aya said, comforting her.

"Ms. Tachikawa, is there something wrong?" Mr. Yin asked.

"Yamato." Aya answered or accused. "What now?!" Yamato was taken aback.

"No!!! It's not Yamato, okay? It's not his fault!!!" she defended, wiping her tears away.

"Ms. Tachikawa and Mr. Ishida, please, I'm giving you two a break to have a private conversation at the corner." Mr. Yin said, taking Yamato's and Mimi's hand.

He led them to the farthest corner of the room.

"Class, don't mind them, it's none of your bussiness, okay?" Mr. Yin said, getting their attention.

He sighed as he looked at their professor, teaching their new lession.

He turned to the woman who was shedding tears.

"So Mimi, tell me, is there something wrong?" he asked. Her back was facing him.

"I don't know why sensei called you, I was expecting Tai…but it doesn't matter." She managed to say, turning to him.

"So do I." He said.

Silence fell to the two of them.

"Hey, if Tai rejected you, let me be the one to kill him." He kidded with a smile. Mimi giggled as she wiped her tears.

"Now, isn't that better? No more tears?" he said sweetly. She looked away from him and blushed.

"Don't expect Tai to like you, he likes Sora. But if you want him badly, I'm going to kill him for real, to knock some sense off." He said with a smile.

She giggled again. Was it all just her, or…her pain really got washed away?

* * *

Wow, that was crap. XD

Anyway, here's my notes for:

**Princesstphanie, luvisgood:** what ending do u prefer? A sad or a happy one? Oh and don't worry, ending isn't very near, no, really.

Also, who do u think Mimi should be for? Tai? Matt? Michael?

for any CloudxAerith (Final Fantasy VII) fans out there, please check out my first ever fan fiction about them! thanks!


	17. The Nostalgic Pocky

Ugh…and here is me back in the lazy chair…this actually has nothing to do with the whole plot, just some kind of filler or something…looking back at the rest of the chapters, I thought it was all crappy…really…I already planned out the ending, sorry to say, but it will be sooner than I thought…like in…chapter 30+ or something…I also thought of a sequel…and here's another crappy dish.

**Oh Tachikawa**

**Chapter 17- The Nostalgic Pocky**

_Today is the day the world will be okay…_she merrily thought. Absently staring off into some kind of space if there was, her other ear was listening while the other was completely blocked with more stuff than the teacher's lecture. _It's weird, that they still love me despite the crazy things I did…_ Mimi thought, as she looked at Taichi, Yamato and Sora. She suddenly felt her stomach say something like, "hey cheerleader! I'm friggin' hungry here! Feed me or a worm will come out from your ass!!!"

"Eh? I forgot my lunch money…" Mimi saw Taichi and Sora both eating strawberry pocky. "Pocky my favourite!!!" she instinctively jumped from her seat and eyed the pocky go inside Tai's incredibly huge mouth, Mimi then got her feet to run for it.

"That strawberry pocky was actually meant for Hikki…" Sora said as Taichi pigged his face out on the box of pocky. "Who cares? Too bad this is a generic pocky, I like Murasaki Imo pocky more, but this ugly pocky would do…" he said while eating as a vein popped on Sora's head. "What do you mean, ugly pocky?!" She retorted, after all, strawberries were her favourite. Before Tai could say something smart, Mimi unexpectedly tackled him to the floor and snatched the box and sat on top of Tai.

"Pocky!!!"

"Mimi that's my pocky!!!"

"Mimi what are you doing?!" Sora then realized something. _Well, the pocky was really meant for Mimi…_

"Get off me and give me back my pocky!!!" Tai demanded and whined like a spoiled baby wanting his milk. Mimi however was too busy clearing up the box. "I really wanted a black bitter marble pocky…but this ugly flavour would do…" Mimi commented until she realized Sora was in her presence. "If someone says that again I'll blast you all into smithereens!!!" Sora animatedly threatened and got out a bazooka (A/N: where the helluvah she got that?!) The three of them were having a war, which caught most of the students' attentions, especially Ishida Yamato, who was about to join them, although found a whining Taichi being pwned by Mimi, who was eating pocky and Sora pointing a bazooka at the two. _WTF happened here…?! _He thought they would notice him, but they were too busy kicking each other's asses. He felt out of place…like, an '_other'_. _Eek, that's creepy…_

"Hello…anybody home?" Yamato out loud mocked, but they still ignored him. He annoyingly rose a brow and glared at them, so he poured his soda at Tai, threw his purple yam at Sora, and pasted his orange jelly at Mimi's face. This really caught their attention, they all went deadly silent and death-glared at him. He nervously smiled.

"Uh, sorry?" he apologized, wishing he just didn't do that. Mimi broke the silence and started crying. "Uwahh!!! I have orange stuff on my uniform!!!" she whined, as Sora pointed the bazooka at Yamato. "Who do you think you are huh?! Think you're 'da man' and the boss here doesn't mean you have our permission to tackle our beeswax!!!"

"OMFG is that thing real?!?!?!?!" Yamato yelled out and held his hands up. "Yamato you soaked my favourite shirt ever!!!" Taichi whined, as he got out of Mimi's weight and clutched on Yamato's collar. "But that shirt has a hole on it!!!"

"Want some?" Mimi offered some pocky at Yamato as they exited the school, meeting the cold gale and snow. He weirdly looked at her. "You've been eating the same thing since lunch…"

"Haven't I told you? Pocky is my favourite! But my best taste would be black bitter marble!!!" she said as she munched on the strawberry pocky. He snatched the box and swallowed the whole thing inside it. "Ah…that was nice…" he said refreshingly. Mimi was shocked in disbelief.

"You stole and ate my pocky!!!"

"Then I'll buy a new one, but with the use of your money, of course…" he snickered. Mimi pouted at him. "You're so mean! You just ate my favourite snack of all…"

"Tch. This doesn't even satisfy me…I like macadamia more!!!" He said as he threw the empty carton box to anywhere. Mimi sighed disapprovingly. "You're littering…" she blatantly said. "I know…" The two went to the nearest food convenient store and the two of them just hang out there. "I'll take some seats," Mimi reserved two seats near the window glass (you know, like the same things in 7 Eleven). It was fogged up. She wrote her name on the glass with her finger, then wrote an 'x', then finally, she wrote Yamato's name. _Yeah right._ She erased it.

Yamato however was on the aisle looking for something to eat and paid it over the counter. He then went over to Mimi and sat beside her. "I bought your pocky…" he told her bitterly, slightly annoyed. Mimi couldn't help but to smile. He bought a Black Bitter Marble and a Marble Tea pocky. "These are my favourites Yamato! Thank you!" He rolled his eyes. "Don't mention."

"Wait, how did you know I like this?"

"Uh, I don't know… wild guess?" _And then it hit me._

_The same place, the same thing, I remember seven years ago, when we were at our sophomore year, the four of us, Taichi, Yamato, Sora and I, would go to the convenient store every after school. But don't get me wrong, not everything was the same. When I came back from the New York, I thought my childish crush on Yamato was completely over…that's the mistake I reckoned. Some said, they were going out, but of course, I wasn't going to get fooled out like that. But I was wrong. When I found that out, surprisingly I wasn't hurt. I don't know why, but it seems unbelievable. I, sitting beside Taichi and Sora, saw, and heard Yamato gave Sora a box of macadamia. And what he gave to Taichi and me was a blatant look._

"_This is for me?" I saw the flattered expression painted in Sora's face._

"_Yup!" I saw Yamato's sincere grin._

"_Whatever…" I saw Taichi's jealous eyes. _

"_Mimi! You want some?" Sora offered._

"_No thank you. I like pocky."_

_I plastered a lopsided smile, til then, I saw myself pretending it all up. I didn't want to lower myself down; I don't want Yamato to look down on me, because of the fact he always had. Taichi suddenly stood up and went over to an aisle. We watched him in curiosity, or what he was up to. When he went over to the counter and paid for it, he then sat beside me, to my surprise, he took out a box of pocky out of the plastic bag and gave it to me. He also had one for himself. _

"_That's yours." He said bitterly, but I swore he was blushing._

"_Thank you, Taichi!" And this time, I really smiled. I wasn't faking it up. I looked at the box, and in astonishment, it was Black Bitter Marble. "How did you know this was my favourite flavour?" I asked him. He lazily grinned at himself._

"_I don't know, wild guess?" he kidded. Ack, Taichi, you're truly one of a kind. Ripping the box, I suddenly remembered that we were not alone._

_I glanced at my side, to find Sora's box of macadamia still untouched. And I could only hear the music, and Taichi's slurping. I quickly put the pocky inside my bag. I looked at my pocket watch to see it was already six. _

_I stood up from my seat with my bag. "I think I should go now…" I headed over to the exit._

"_Wait up!!! I'll come with you!" Taichi's voice rang in my ears as he joined me in. "Ah, okay." I agreed. "Well, see you tomorrow Sora, Yamato!" I waved my hand to them without looking, as the two of us left the convenient store._

"_Hmm…let me guess, you're insanely jealous that you need to pour that jealousy to me…" I told Taichi. He grunted. "Hmph…Yamato that jerk…he knew I like Sora…" he rambled. I grinned at him. "Honestly Taichi, I thought you like me…"_

_He suddenly went red. "Okay…so about the pocky thing, I didn't do it because I was making Sora jealous…you do know that I still like you." I shyly nodded. Oh Taichi…you're so open and sincere…unlike your stupid blonde friend. "Hehe, you do know I like you too!" I told him. He smirked at the thought. "But we're not going out officially, right?" I added, and he just nodded. "Yup. Weirdly…I don't feel like hooking up with you…you know…but I like you." He explained. I nodded in agreement. "That's the same way I feel about you…you're like, my brother, you know!" _

"_And I think you're my most annoying sister…other than Kari…" he taunted. We both laughed until it faded down. _

"_I think you like Yamato." _

"_I think you love Sora!" But then, Taichi had a confused look on his face._

"_Define love?" I smacked him with my bag. "Ow!!! I was just kidding!!! I really wanted to use that quote," he excused lamely._

_We grinned at each other as we stopped walking. "What is this? Telekinetic powers?" he said crazily. I playfully punched him on the arm._

"_Okay, so I do like Yamato, and I'm really glad you pulled that pocky stunt, you know…" Taichi let out a relieved sighed. "Good. I thought you were going to throw them away!!!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Hehe…no."_

"Oi…are you okay?" Mimi snapped out from her thoughts as Yamato's hand waved on front of her.

"Hai…I've never been better." She ripped off the box, felt like she was ripping the same box Taichi gave. She opened the foil paper covering the sticks, and then ate one.

"Hehe, I remember our high school years…" he brought up. Mimi wondered if he still remembered that day Taichi gave her a box of pocky. "I gave Sora a box of macadamia…"

Mimi winced mentally. "And you didn't even bother to buy some for me too." She half-joked. "You didn't ask." Yamato frankly said, Mimi who was still worrying, kicked herself. _So Sora asked Yamato to buy her chocolate…Argh! And here is me, thinking he liked her!!!_

"What about you?" Yamato asked. _Why did Taichi bought you pocky, not Sora? _He mentally added.

"What about me? Hm…I like pocky." Mimi, who didn't get Yamato's message, said. He looked at her in disbelief. "I know that! I meant…why did Taichi buy you pocky and how did he know?" he asked breathlessly.

"Woah soldier, remember to breathe! Anyway, Taichi bought me pocky because you bought Sora macadamia, and he just guessed." Mimi simply answered.

"So… he got jealous…" Yamato muttered. "Did you get jealous?"

Mimi weirdly looked at him. "Of course not!"

"Right…"

"I'm telling the truth!!!"

"Why are you yelling then?"

"I am not yelling!!!"

"It seems so…"

"I said I am not!!!"

"Keep quiet or you and your friend will get out." Said one of the staff.

Mimi glared at Yamato. "I am not yelling."

He laughed at her. "No…you're not. You're whispering."

"I know that."

"Want some pocky?"

Ah…finally finished! And there's my present for fluffy and corny Mimato moments! The story had been going on ever since 2005…I'm happy Oh Tachikawa! Had gone this far!

I'll try to update soon…

Achii.


End file.
